Revealing the Secrets
by Hiro-Urahara
Summary: Sesshoumaru always loved Inuyasha ever since he was young, but never got the chance to confess because of the bond they shared. Now he gets a chance to reveal his feelings but what happens in the process? SessInu MPREG
1. Heat

**-Revealing** **the** **Forbidden** **Secrets-**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its other character references do not belong to me. This is a fan fiction I created out because I was bored. By the way this is a yaoi by the way!**

**Pairings: Sesshomaru x Inuyasha and other sub-characters.**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru had always loved Inuyasha ever since he was young, but never got the chance to confess because of the bond they shared. But once Inuyasha and Kagome finally agree that they dont feel anything for each other, Sesshoumaru finds out that another is trying to steal his baby brother from him. **

**Rating: M for content. ;) Good 'old lemon in later chapters! **

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Get up. Hey do you hear me?!" Shouted the fuming brunette, who was tearing the blanket off the sleeping dog eared boy that was sleeping at the foot of the pink colored bed. Opening his eyes he let out a low growl, searching the room while rubbing his eyes he glanced at the upset Kagome looming over him who was more than ready to kick him out.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going to get going soon enough okay Kagome! I just wanted to relax a little bit longer since I stayed up all-night watching over you." he said in between moans.

The past summer they had finally came an agreement that they didn't feel that they wanted a romantic relationship, but a pure friendship instead. It was all for the best anyways, they could act and behave with one another with out having to second guess themselves if any feelings were involved. Making them, well of course best friends in the end. The ending result came out better than the two had expected.

"Yea okay, fine but you can't lie here all day. I have to leave for school in a couple of minutes and you cant stay." Kagome mummbled, trying to fold the pink flowered blanket that Inuyasha slept with. "Plus exams are right around the corner and I need to stay focused, so if you don't mind staying with Miroku and the others until I'm finished then that would be even better." Kagome said when she finished putting up the blanket, then reaching for her textbooks and book bag frantically.

"Yea alright I see what you mean. I don't want you failing your ... Uh tests or whatever they are and then making you stay here even longer preventing you from coming over and not visiting us." he said while stretching his arms over his head. "Well, do you want me to pick you up or wait on you?" He questioned while walking downs stairs with her trailing behind him.

"Oh no. It's completely fine. I'd rather come back on my own instead of making you worry. Plus I can catch up on things from school and all the latest gossip while I'm here anyways!" flailing her arms around in random patterns making Inuyasha's brow raise slightly, and opening the door hesitantly.

"Well alright, as long as your okay with It." he shrugged off. "Well I'm going to head off now Kagome, stay safe and if anything happens you know where to find me" he smirked turning around and giving her a big hug.

"Ha-ha Inuyasha! You've changed so much since the first time I met you. I like you more now than before." Kagome giggled as she stared walking down the stone steps of her house. "I'll see you in about a week or so okay?!" she yelled while meeting up with her friends who were waiting for her.

"Heh yea. Alright" he said aloud while jumping down the 500 hundred year old well, thinking of how he would survive a _whole_week without her there to keep him from strangling Shippo. Then realizing Kouga would have the entire week to come up with ideas to make his life a living _Hell. _

Not knowing that he'd spend almost the whole week with his brother.

* * *

"Hey Mutt! Took you awhile to get here! The brunette shouted as he walked over to the silver haired half demon. With his long hair tied up in a ponytail, swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze, with a light bounce in his step. "So I see you and Kagome settled things finally from what I hear." he smirked as he made his way to Inuyasha.

"Yea nice to see you too Kouga you mangy wolf." he glared when he realized the wolf wrapping his arm around his waist and pinching his nipple through the light fabric of his clothes. "Hey stop making fun of me you damn Wolf! I don't like to be toyed with!" Inuyasha yelled as he slapped the firm arm away from around his slender waist. Kouga chuckled as he stepped back to examine the half demon realizing Inuyasha's friends were quickly approaching them, muttering a soft 'damn'.

"Well sorry to molest and run. But I got to go and take care of some things. I just wanted to make sure you came back in one piece, but I'll make sure to come and formally _welcome_you later" Kouga smirked as he started towards the woods that lead to the town nearby. As he jumped for the trees he turned slightly yelling like an idiot. "Oh yea! By the way, your bro was looking for you for some reason!" he shouted disappearing into the trees before him.

"Hey-wait!" Inuyasha started but was silenced as Shippo launched himself on the shoulder of the half demon. The cute little fox demon with bright green eyes, smiled as he played with his fluffy orange tail.

"Hey Inuyasha! So how is Kagome?! I see she's staying over there for awhile again." the small fox whined as he pulled on the half demons siliver hair.

"Yea too bad Shippo and Inuyasha. Well this gives me a chance to go back home for a couple of days because I have to take care of some personal buisness at home." The demon slayer said while picking up her heavy weapon and placing it on her back.

"Oh the same goes for me. I... uh have some 'matters' to deal with also." muttered the flurtatious monk with the dangerous wind tunnel in his right palm.

"Well eveyone seems busy so i dont mind if you guys take off for a week, and by coincidence I also have something I have to adhere too." shrugged the half demon while tossing the little fox off his shoulders, and folding his arms across his chest.

"If it's any consolation to you Inuyasha." said the cute fox. "I'd rather go with Sango instead of having to deal with you." he announced while jumping into the arms of the demon slayer and sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Oi hey Shippo! I need your h-help... With my uh n-needs!" the monk stuttered hesitantly while dodging death glares from the demon slayer.

"NO THANKS Miroku! I don't want to be used in some kind of scheme to get woman for you if that's what you're thinking." Shippo scoffed relaxing in Sango's warm arms.

Inuyasha oblivious as usual, didn't get what they were talking about, and began to walk away from the scene.

"Oi hey, we'll meet back here in a week alright." the half demon sighed while throwing a wave over his shoulder, continuing his walk away from the scene, and thinking of how he should approach his 'dear' older brother.

"Yea alright Inuyasha!" Sango yelled while casting a smile over to the half demon, and sending a glare at the monk who was trying to dodge the hits and punches she sent flying at him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for his brother's scent and noticed it was a good amount of distance away, but noticing that he had no other scent with him. Usually he had the young girl hanging over him and that green imp along side him, but shrugged it off as he made his way anyways. He let his mind ponder about what his brother could possibly want to speak to him about. He was handsome and powerful but he didn't need his help in that category.

He picked up his pace and headed in the direction of his brother, while trying to cloud his mind of his magnificent brother who could easily beat him in anything. His pace slowed down when he realized that tomorrow was beginning of the month that he would go into heat because he was half human and demon. Having the both the demon and human sexual desires meaning he could attract other male dog demons for mating. He knew this was a major flaw from being a half demon because this meant he could carry a litter of pups. Shaking his head, he wondered how unfortunate that was, a male bearing children. He wondered if he was capable of masking his undesirable scent of lust, so that his brother wouldn't be distracted. Sighing, he continued his previous pace.

"What a troublesome predicament were going to be in tomorrow." he spoke aloud, knowing that a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He knew he admired his brother ever since he was young but could never shake off a feeling that it was something a little more than that. He slapped his cheeks as he crossed a green field with crops and vegetables planted everywhere, making sure he didn't crush anything he didn't mean to. Leaping from field to field he closed the distance between him and his brother as he steadied his pace.

Little did he know that Sesshomaru was eagerly awaiting his arrival near a secluded cave that was set for the two of them, making sure that he'd get a chance to finally convey his feelings to his attractive little brother. The only regret that he held was that tomorrow was the beginning of his little brother's heat cycle. Sesshoumaru knew that his sexual desires towards his brother would probably intensify 10 fold. But he already knew about his brother's problem from his father.

Now it was only a matter of time before his little Inuyasha would arrive and how he would confess his deep hidden feelings, knowing that his brother would probably hate him for the rest of his life.

Chuckling, he thought aloud, "wow that's going to be a_ long time"…_

* * *

**Wow I thought that I'd get father than I did but I was too tired and wanted to get this over with first. But it actually came out fine. So how do you guys like it so far hmm? I'm liking it if I do say so myself, but I'm going to warn you guys that the next chapter WILL contain lemony goodness!**

**And comments are welcome at any time! But in the future I might do a pole between some characters. Plus I'm deciding If I should continue this after the next chapter but if I do then Sesshoumaru will have a hard time trying to keep his baby brother in his hands! DRAMMA! Wahoo! **

**But yea R&R because I'd like to know what you guys are thinking and I would like to know if I should make some improvements in some places or that I should go in a different direction altogether! Well I'm going to try and post the next part up in a couple of days. Although I am working on a Naruto one at the same time. Until next time you guys! Ja! **


	2. Mutual Feelings

**-Revealing the Forbidden Secrets-**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its other character references do not belong to me. This is a fan fiction I created out because I was bored. By the way this is a yaoi by the way!**

**Pairings: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha and other sub-characters.**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru had always loved Inuyasha ever since he was young, but never got the chance to confess because of the bond they shared. But once Inuyasha and Kagome finally agree that they don't feel anything for each other, Sesshoumaru finds out that another is trying to steal his baby brother from him.**

**Rating: M for content. ;) Lemons this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Argh... It's already morning and I still haven't reached Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered as he approached the bottom of a mountain trail. The half demon noticed he was a good distance away from everyone, thinking that his brother better have had a damn good reason for making him travel such a long distance away.

He could already feel his body burn with desire, aching all over. His annual heat cycle had already begun and he could already feel restless. Inuyasha always made sure that he wasn't near his friends when his body craved for another partner, so he didn't have to worry about their 'safety'. His pheromone was an irresistible scent, whenever he entered this phase due to the fact he didn't completely learn how to mask it, plus he was a half demon who bared the lust of a human.

Sesshoumaru would probably think he was weak and useless if he found out he couldn't mask his scent. He'd probably remind him of his status of being only a half demon and walk away, giving him the cold shoulder. It wouldn't surprise Inuyasha if he did, seeing how his dear brother was superior to him in just about everything.

Huffing and groaning Inuyasha made his way up the dangerous mountain avoiding any lose rocks and steep drops that could potentially kill him with out realizing it. It was mid-afternoon and he leaned against one of the old trees that cast a low shadow against his sweaty face.

"I guess... 'Hah' I'm going… to 'huff' rest here a bit." Inuyasha wheezed as he relaxed against the broad tree. "I'm just going to relax a bit before I meet Sesshoumaru. I don't want to feel any less pathetic than I already do in front of him." Inuyasha whispered as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. He was traveling almost two days straight non-stop only resting to grab a bite to eat. He was completely tired and honestly needed a break.

Sesshoumaru jumped from one of the higher branches landing light on his feet. He wondered how Inuyasha didn't notice his presence, unless he was actually too exhausted and his mind was clouded from his heat cycle.

He walked over to his baby brother and ran his slender fingers through his long silver hair. His fingers made their way to his exhausted face and cupped his hand under Inuyasha's chin. Slowly, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around his baby brother's shoulder and tucked his other arm under his legs, carrying him bridal-style. His cold expression softened as he gazed at his brother's beautiful face. Turning around abruptly, he made his way up the mountain to the cave he prepared for the two of them.

Sesshoumaru made his way inside the damp cave placing his brother on a soft pelt of fur that was made out of small animal skins making sure his brother would be comfortable. He sat on the opposite side of the cave watching Inuyasha with an intense gaze that moved up and down his young body. He noticed the different shades of red and orange outside of the damp cave, disappear behind the tree knowing that sun was getting ready to set for the day. Inuyasha had already slept for a couple of hours and Sesshoumaru knew that he would be waking up soon.

Inuyasha was tugging at his fire rats robe, loosening it and pulling it slowly down his shoulders. His sweat dripped from his forehead and chest as he moaned in his sleep, making Sesshoumaru shuddered at his scent. He could feel his body tense up at the intoxicating smell that Inuyasha filled the cave with. His eyes darted from his own arousal and to Inuyasha, wondering how long it would take for him to fully awake.

"Nyah... Ahh." Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, moving his body in an awkward position. His hand drooped over one of his nipples and the other tugging at his crotch. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother with lust in his eyes and couldn't handle the sight any longer. He picked up one of the small rocks lying next to him and threw it at Inuyasha's forehead.

He instantly woke, sitting up gasping he felt like he was drenched in sweat with half his clothes falling of his chest. He scanned the cave and could smell his brother nearby. That's when he noticed Sesshoumaru sitting cross-legged staring at him with his red eyes, making Inuyasha shuddered under the intense gaze.

"S-Sesshoumaru-…" Inuyasha whimpered while trying to dress himself. "What's- why are you here?" he asked wiping the sweat from his cheek and fore-head.

Sesshoumaru glared at his baby brother and lowered his head in disapproval. "We needed to talk" was all he could mutter under his breath. Knowing full well, that it wasn't what he wanted to say but he was too hesitant to do so. Looking back out side, Sesshoumaru saw the light from the moon casting a faint shadow from the trees into the cave giving it an eerie feeling. But heard moans and gasping from the opposite side of the cave when he realized Inuyasha clutching at his chest and beginning to strip himself of his clothes. His eyes widened when Inuyasha crept over, waging his ass slightly, making his robe trail behind him.

"Sesshoumaru… I- need you –uh…" Inuyasha gasped as he crawled into Sesshoumaru's lap, tugging at his armor. "Sesshoumaru. I need you to…" moaned when he pulled lightly on Sesshoumaru's hair, leaning into his chest, pushing both of their bodies closer.

Sesshoumaru's crotch tightened as he stared blankly at his brother who was actually trying to seduce him, wanting physical contact from the older brother. He snapped out of his gaze and pushed Inuyasha from his chest making him tumble onto the wet cave floor. He couldn't resist the scent his brother gave off and was trying his very best not to jump the poor half demon.

Inuyasha panted as he kneeled on all four, leaving his back side exposed for all to see, much to Sesshoumaru's liking. Inuyasha turned his head and began his crawl back into his brother lap when he spoke softy.

S-Sesshoumaru. You- you have to know… that I-…" he panted leaning into his arms. "That I have always had feelings for y-you." He panted leaning in for a kiss.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard his little baby brother confess his feelings, not knowing that he had an overwhelming desire to take him there on the spot. He grabbed his baby brother by his silver hair and engaged into a passionate kiss. There tongues clashed back and forth in an intense match of dominance, but of course Sesshoumaru came out on top. Their match lasted a few more moments, only coming to an abrupt halt when gasps and breaths of air filled their mouths and lungs. Inuyasha tugged at his brother's armor, motioning for his to continue.

Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha forcefully into the wet ground, straddling his hips, pinning him on the caves moist floor. Inuyasha shuddered when Sesshoumaru's tongue ran across his

Jaw line ever so smoothly. A thin line of saliva trailed down his chest where Sesshoumaru's tongue neared his nipple. He took his pale lips and sucked roughly on his pink nub, making his back arch in pleasure. The feeling left sensations travel throughout his entire body, casting small electric pins all over.

"Nyah! Sesshoumaru! Harder!" Inuyasha moaned in between pants, grabbing a fist full of clothing. Sesshoumaru chuckled and bit down hard on his nipple and moved his hand over to the other which was being neglected. Flicking his tongue slowly he released his firm grip on the pink nub and moved his lips ever so slowly down the tone chest under him, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere it meandered. The older brother pulled his hand away from the abused nipple and ran his fingers down to his brother's hard member.

Light gasps could be heard from the younger half demon when the firm hand moved up and down in a quick vigorous motion.

"Ha... S-s-Sesshoumaru! I-I can't take it any m-more" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing Sesshoumaru's shoulder reaching for his lips. Sesshoumaru pulled his brother's head firmly up to his and kissed him so passionately and intense that Inuyasha began to tremble underneath him. His eyes shut tightly and tears trickled down his tanned cheeks.

The scent his little brother was giving off was beginning to drive him completely insane; he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his free hand away and forced it in front of his brother's face.

"Suck it" he demanded, slipping his fingers into Inuyasha's hot mouth. Inuyasha groaned heavily when the alien hand penetrated his mouth. He licked and coated Sesshoumaru's fingers in hot saliva, earning a dark chuckle escape his brother's lips. The firm hand on Inuyasha's wet member quickened its pace and then completely stopped. His eyed shut immediately when he felt the cool air wrap around his hard cock.

Inuyasha grunted softly noticing the warmth from the hand disappear. He opened his eyes and saw his brother moving downwards, slipping his fingers down to his sensitive area. He traced small circles around his twitching hole and slowly entered one slender finger.

Inuyasha gasped at how his brother pushed into him so slow and careful, as if he could feel that there was something in his older brother's cold heart. He guessed that his brother was only complied with him because he noticed his heavy scent of lust and felt it was something he could gain out of. Just as he finished his last thought, a second finger entered him, but at a rougher pace. Moving so fast and forceful, scissoring him wide open so the pain would hurt less.

Inuyasha's hips moved in sync with his brothers forceful thrust making sweet moans and groans escape from his mouth. He pulled out his hard cock that was beginning to drip with cum. He didn't think it was necessary to undress so he only let his dick hang in the open.

Sesshoumaru now drenched in sweat, could tell that his little brother couldn't last any longer, so he made his last few vigorous thrusts into him. He removed his fingers and positioned himself near his brother's entrance, poking at him teasingly.

"Hah... Sesshoumaru! Please! I can't take I-it any more!" Inuyasha pleaded, pushing his hips onto Sesshoumaru's hard cock. He smirked when grabbing his little brothers slim waist and thrust deep inside him, letting a loud gasp escape his throat. Letting him know he hit his prostate dead-on. He waited a few moments so that Inuyasha could adjust to the feeling of this foreign thing inside of him. Inuyasha moved his hips signaling that he was ready, and that's all it took for Sesshoumaru to begin. He pulled out almost completely, and rammed hard back inside the poor half demon. Gaining a cry of pain from Inuyasha. He began a steady pace so Inuyasha could get comfortable and then quickened rapidly.

The fast pace motion back and forth made Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru moan and paint in pleasure. Sesshoumaru was drenched from top to bottom and couldn't handle the heat any longer. He pulled out quickly and heard a scoff from under him. He quickly tossed all his clothes off from his body and resumed his sexual desire.

Sesshoumaru gently placed his hand atop Inuyasha's cheek, caressing it softly. His little brother could only lean into the comforting motion while the hard pounding continued. Sesshoumaru was nearing his climax when Inuyasha squealed at the top of his lungs.

"Sesshoumaru! I-I'm going to-!" he screamed latching onto his brothers arms. Just then, Inuyasha spurt his juice all over his stomach screaming "I love you Sesshoumaru!"

Just as Inuyasha released, his walls inside him, clamped down tightly over Sesshoumaru's hard cock causing him to spurt all his juice inside his little brother gasping, "Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru collapsed atop his dear little brother, both breathing heavily. He slowly pulled out, lying next to him. He turned slightly making sure he could see Inuyasha's face and spoke softly.

"Did you mean it?" Sesshoumaru asked, not changing any facial expressions. Inuyasha had a blank look on his face, then suddenly remembering what he shouted at the top of his lungs only a few moments ago. He shifted on the ground slightly with his cheeks now crimson red. He stared into his brothers cold eyes and replied softy.

"Yes... With all my h-heart" he stuttered, turning his head so that he faced the opposite side of the cave. Sesshoumaru smiled softly. He sat up quietly pulling his brothers fire rat robe over to his side. He pulled his little brother into his arms relaxing him on his broad chest. Sesshoumaru draped the fire rats robe over his little brother, making sure he didn't get to cold from the wet floor. The half demon looked up at his older brother questioning him, not knowing what his intentions were.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, pulling on his hair. Sesshoumaru leaned in and placed a small kiss on his baby brother's forehead. He cupped Inuyasha's chin in his palm swinging his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. He smiled softly and spoke loud enough for his baby brother to hear.

"Well. How are we going to take care of those kids?" he chuckled realizing his brothers eyes gleam in astonishment.

"You-you mean it?" Inuyasha stuttered trying to keep his composure under control.

"Yea. I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time." he announced leaning on Inuyasha's head, patting it softly. "I have... always loved you." he whispered, hugging his brother tighter in his arms. "I just didn't know if you'd feel the same way." Sesshoumaru sighed.

Inuyasha giggled softly, bringing his hand up to his lips. "I thought the same thing."

There was a long silence, as the two brothers listened for each others breaths. Just as Sesshoumaru was about to speak, he heard a soft snore under him. He picked up his brother in his arms and sat against one of the caves damp walls. Then he too fell into a deep sleep, thinking ahead in a few months when he'd be able to see babies run around calling him daddy.

The night air couldn't feel anymore relaxing, wrapping them both in deep slumber.

* * *

A little distance away, the demon wolf kicked a tree realizing he could smell both Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's scent intermixed. He could only come to the conclusion that they had already done the deed.

'Inuyasha may not be in his grasp any longer.' He thought as he sat himself onto the tree branch.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru" he muttered under his breath. Then, closed his eyes and he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So yeah! There you have it! My first Lemon scene! Yay! I am kind of anxious about it though. I don't know if you guys will actually like it because I've never went this in-depth with it.**

**Oh and like I said I don't know if I want to make this a one-shot or continue this into a story. It all depends on you guys though. Cuz I have some GaaNaru to write!**

**Please R&R! I would love all of you! (Not that I don't already do because you took the time to read it!)**

**Until next time! JA!**


	3. Jelously

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its other character references do not belong to me. This is a fan fiction I created out because I was bored. By the way this is a yaoi by the way!**

**Pairings: Sesshoumaru x Inuyasha and other sub-characters.**

**Summary: Sesshoumaru had always loved Inuyasha ever since he was young, but never got the chance to confess because of the bond they shared. But once Inuyasha and Kagome finally agree that they don't feel anything for each other, Sesshoumaru finds out that another is trying to steal his baby brother from him.**

**Rating: M for content. Mild language Yaoi this chapter!**

* * *

The sun rose over the tops of the trees, bringing a warm sensation throughout the land. Nothing really out of the ordinary, unless you count a particular wolf demon looming around in the trees. And what you ask this wolf is doing? Well, he's currently stalking a striking half demon who is being accompanied by one of the strongest demons around. None other than Lord Sesshoumaru himself. The sneaky wolf thought it would be clever to rain down on their parade by busting in on their alone time. So he did just that. He smoothly made his way in about a good jumping distance, and leaped in front of the duo.

"Hey Mutt. I see you're being escorted like some damsel. Yep, nothing manly about that if I do say so myself." Kouga boasted loudly. Throwing his head back and arms across over his chest.

"Damn you, you arrogant wolf" Inuyasha began. "If I could tear you into pieces then-" just before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence, Sesshoumaru pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Kouga indifferently.

"Do you want me to do it?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. Inuyasha could only stare at his brother who was being completely serious! Flailing his arms around frantically, Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru's sword down, making sure he didn't kill Kouga.

"There's no need for such violence!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to make sure Sesshoumaru understand.

Sesshoumaru stared at the young half demon, only giving a confused look. "Why would you say something that you don't mean?" he asked so straight forward. Both Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at one another and at the same time they burst out laughing at the top of their lungs. Sesshoumaru glared at the two of them, never taking his eyes off the wolf. As Inuyasha wiped the tears from his eyes he began to explain, still laughing.

"Ah... Ha-ha Sess-sshoumaru! People say things l-like that bec-because they're good friends who either g-get on their nerves or just f-for plain f-fun!" Inuyasha chuckled, trying to calm himself down.

"Yea man, don't get so worked up!" Kouga half laughed, looking at Inuyasha. He saw how the young half demon was caught off his guard, and wrapped his arm around the unsuspecting younger brother.

"Yea Sesshoumaru. It's just for fun and all." Inuyasha reassured his brother. Sesshoumaru saw the arm wrapped around his brothers waist and instantly shot a glare at the wolf. Kouga saw the glare and sent a smirk in return, grabbing onto the slender wait tighter.

"Ahh. Kouga you can let go of me now." Inuyasha said as he peeled the arm from his waist.

"Sure thing Inuyasha." Kouga laughed as finally let go. That's when an idea popped into his head. "Hey Mutt. I'm going to head off now. Don't go getting yourself killed or anything." the wolf laughed as he walked away. He glanced back and saw Sesshoumaru look to the side as if he was glad that he was leaving. Turning back around, Kouga grabbed Inuyasha in his arms and engaged them in a passionate kiss. The two brothers' were too shocked to say or do anything. Especially Inuyasha who only stared blankly into the brown eyes of the wolf. The kiss was going on for about 10 seconds when Inuyasha finally snapped back to reality.

Pushing off the demon wolf he began shouting." What the fuck was that?! Why the hell did you just kiss me, Kouga?!" Sesshoumaru had his hand on his swords handle by the time Kouga could glance his way.

"Nah, I was just teasing. I meant no harm in it." Kouga plainly said as he shrugged his shoulders. Inuyasha's face was so flushed, that it looked the same color as his fire rat robe.

"Damn Kouga, j-just don't try that again." Inuyasha muttered as he walked behind Sesshoumaru. He grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve and hides his face behind his brother, who was now pulling his sword out.

"Yea, yea Mutt. I'm just joking though." he said while smirking. "Just make sure you don't send your precious brother after me. I can tell he loves you so much." Kouga chuckled mischievously. Inuyasha's face turned crimson red again, but Sesshoumaru didn't show any facial emotions as usual. Kouga backed away slowly, and jumped into the trees. His presence faded away within a few moments, and the two brothers remained awe struck.

Inuyasha had finally released his grip on Sesshoumaru and fixed his robe, as if to busy himself from the gaze from his brother. Sesshoumaru relaxed his position and made his way over to his younger brother. He pulled him onto his arms and kissed him on his forehead lovingly. He brushed the hair from Inuyasha's eyes and moved his hand down his face so smoothly. Inuyasha thought he could forever remain in the strong arms oh his brother, knowing that he cared so deeply for him.

Inuyasha knew how his brother always acted around others, always giving off a bad aura. He never saw Sesshoumaru take any interest in anyone let alone a girl. He also noticed a while back when he first began liking Sesshoumaru, how he never took anything seriously except when he was being followed by him. Somehow, by chance, they'd end up meeting in peculiar places, and Sesshoumaru always gave him a longing gaze. He noticed the looks and glances from his brother and that's when he finally realized he was beginning to fall for him.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha along side him and that began walking down the narrow path in the woods. Something seemed strange when Sesshoumaru would grip his hand tight and then relax, doing the same motion every now and then. They ended up in a secluded part of the forest where a stream flowed on their right. Inuyasha thought to himself that Sesshoumaru was leading him here to show him the beautiful scenery. They made their way to the stream and sat before it. Sesshoumaru only stared into the cool blue water, never disrupting his train of thought. Inuyasha saw how the water sparkled. He placed his hand in the water and instantly felt a cooling sensation fall over him.

He snickered to himself and stood up before his older brother. Sesshoumaru finally took his eyes off the water and brought them onto the half demon before him. Inuyasha began pulling his robe and other clothes off frantically, throwing them aside. He stood at the edge of the bank and slowly dipped his foot into the cool water. Sesshoumaru only followed his brother's movements slowly and watched as he entered the water shivering. The half demon splashed in the water soaking his entire body, from head to toe. His skin sparkled from the droplets of water placed everywhere on him, making Sesshoumaru's throat dry. He watched as his younger brother swam atop the water exposing his backside for Sesshoumaru's viewing pleasure. Dirty thoughts raced throughout Sesshoumaru's mind when he saw how innocently Inuyasha splashed. He thought of how many ways he could pin the poor half demon down before rendering him unconscious from all vigorous fucking he'd have to endure. His mind was completely filled with thoughts racing in and out, not noticing Inuyasha splashing his way closer to him.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! Hey you hear me Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha yelled right below him. He finally came out of his daze to find the source of all his dirty thoughts before him. He thought he heard his name being called but shrugged it off thinking it was only his imagination, making the cute half demon call his name while he came. He stared at his younger brother who began pouting for some reason.

"Sesshoumaru. I asked if you wanted to come in and swim with me, but you looked as if you were in deep thought." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "I thought maybe you would like to spend some time with me, but I guess not." he continued. When Inuyasha finished his last statement, he stood up and began undressing himself in front of the young half demon. He stripped himself from all his clothing and stood before Inuyasha proudly. He made his way into the water briskly with a splash. He maneuvered his way around the younger half demon and wrapped him in his arms. He lowered his head right above of Inuyasha's ear and began to whisper seductively.

"Now, you better prepare yourself because I didn't get undressed for nothing." Sesshoumaru said in a low and husky voice. Inuyasha's back arched against his brothers body only to realize that something hard was pressing against his ass. He instantly knew that Sesshoumaru was hard, hard for him. He gasped as he tried to wiggle his way out of Sesshoumaru's grasp but only had the effect of him holding onto him tighter. The other demon nibbled into the younger's neck grazing down his back ever so slowly. His right hand made it way down the petite chest, past the toned stomach, and finally made it way down to the swollen member underwater. Then Sesshoumaru took his free hand and made it way toward Inuyasha's pink nipple, pinching it slightly. Sesshoumaru's cock felt so hard under his younger brother and he knew it wasn't going to be much longer before he needed release.

Inuyasha splashed and moaned under his brother's body, letting the water make plopping noises against his back. He could feel the firm hand on his member slowly teasing at his head. "Nyah! Sesshoumaru! Don't tease me!" he protested, only getting a tug in return. Sesshoumaru stopped his torture on his brother and began pumping him at a fast pace. Inuyasha bucked at the hands on his member, which began to changed speeds. The hands placed over his body quickened their pace. Sesshoumaru removed his hand from the abused nipple and began on the other neglected one. Inuyasha's nipples were so hard and red that Sesshoumaru could only become even harder at the delectable sight. Sesshoumaru's lips sucked on numerous places on the backside of the small frame before him, leaving many red marks. He knew those were going to be some pretty nasty hickies afterwards but it only brought satisfaction when he knew he marked _his _territory. Inuyasha's arms flew into the air and then wrapped themselves around the neck behind him. Their faces were only a few inches away from each other, tempting Sesshoumaru to take him there. Inuyasha's eyes portrayed innocence and lust as tears began forming in his eyes. His lips quivered as he began reaching for Sesshoumaru's. He knew Inuyasha was ready to come at any moment so he locked their lips, and engaged in an erotic make-out session. Tongues lapping over, and sucking sounds echoed throughout their mouths. Sesshoumaru pulled his hand from the raw nipple and made its way downward past his hips, nearing Inuyasha's entrance.

Inuyasha pushed and pulled under the strong arm wrapped around him and pleaded,"Sesshouamru, I'm ready... I'm about to-" he tried to continue as Sesshoumaru silenced him with a finger entering him so swiftly. His firm grip on Inuyasha's head held in the pre-cum that was leaking and stopped it all together. His thumb rendered any of it that was about to erupt, stopping it inside. It made Inuyasha gasp as his member twitched and swelled up with the excessive amount of cum building up. Sesshoumaru pushed in a second finger and scissored Inuyasha open.

"Sesshoumaru! No! I can't take it anymore!" Inuyasha pleaded with tears streaming down his face. Sesshoumaru knew how his brother felt, but wanted him to undergo the same torment he was under. A smirk spread across his cold face, making Inuyasha tremble.

"Now, Inuyasha. Tell me how." Sesshoumaru chuckled from behind Inuyasha's ear. He could see a painful expression form across the young half demon's face. His cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree, and he only opened his mouth slightly. He trembled and fidgeted against Sesshoumaru's chest, making his fingers deepen their thrusts.

"Take me. Take me Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. That's when the fingers inside him removed automatically and something much bigger penetrated his entrance. This time he didn't get the chance to adjust to the foreign object inside him, but instead it came inside and out almost instantly. Screams erupted from the poor half demons mouth as the thrusts continued rough and vigorous. Water sloshed around them both splashing against their faces. Sweat dripped from Sesshoumaru's face since he had to at least carry some of Inuyasha's body weight. Sesshoumaru twisted Inuyasha in front of him making Inuyasha cry in pleasure as the hard member inside of him filled him completely when he faced Sesshoumaru. He finally let go of the swollen cock under him and knew that it erupted from all that time of holding it in.

Inuyasha clung to his brother's shoulders digging his nails in, as he released."S-Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha squealed as he came under water. Sesshoumaru was nearing his climax as he saw the face of his brother who was nearing unconscious. He took his lips for his own and kissed him feverously. It woke the drowsy half demon slightly and he continued his moans of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru grasped down on Inuyasha's hips and thrust on last time releasing inside of his little brother. Inuyasha's back arched upwards as the hot liquid filled him to the brim.

Sesshoumaru painted into the arch in Inuyasha chest as he regained his composure. The young half demon under him was now unconscious and was breathing heavily over Sesshoumaru. He grabbed his brother in his arms and carried him out of the water to the ledge under a tree. He placed him on the grass and dried him off, being extremely careful, making sure he didn't wake him. He placed his robe over the cute half demon and watched as he slept, taking in each curve and line on his body. He pulled Inuyasha into his lap and patted his head lightly. He rested his head on the tree behind him and began to close his eyes when he heard something approaching. He inwardly cursed as he thought of his situation.

1st. He had no clothes on

2nd. He had a naked man in his arms

And last but not least

3rd. He was so tired from their activities.

He tried to move his body but it was too worn out. He hopefully thought that maybe it was one of Inuyasha friends but the chances of that were close to slim. His eyes were heavy and felt as if he could fall into a deep sleep for a few days. The trees ruffled and quaked in front of him, and that's when he realized the scent. It was that dirty wolf demon, who was looming around in the trees. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe he left himself wide open for the wolf demon, who more than showed his infatuation with his brother. He placed Inuyasha near the tree and grabbed for his bottoms that were fished on the tree branch. About the same time he was finally able to pull them up, Kouga made his appearance

He came flying fist first and connected it with Sesshoumaru's jaw. It sent him back, flying a few feet from the tree. His sword flew from his hand and he could feel the pain from his mouth. He then realized when Kouga punched him, that he bit the inside of his mouth and caused it to bleed. Kouga stood before Sesshoumaru laughing, he _knew _exactly what would happen if he put the moves on Inuyasha in front of him like that. He _knew _Sesshoumaru would get angry and fuck Inuyasha senseless and make himself vulnerable. He_ knew _that Sesshoumaru would be too tired and weak, to be able to fight back with his full potential. And he _knew_ that he was going to be able to get away with it.

Sesshoumaru cast a final glance at his unconscious brother who slept quietly under the tree and faced Kouga. He stood before the mocking wolf who had his arms crossed against his chest smirking. He lifted his palms in a fighting position when his eyelids closed. His body began to shut down and he landed with a big thud. His body collapsed underneath himself and laid on the ground unconscious. Kouga pulled out a vile filled with some liquid and forced it down Sesshoumaru's mouth. He feel into a deep sleep as Kouga made his way over to the sleeping half demon.

As Kouga walked away, he muttered words under his breath," Hey Sesshoumaru, I ain't got anything against you. But you were just in the way."

Kouga bound Inuyasha wrists together and picked him up in his arms, carrying him away. He looked back at the older brother and laughed silently. He knew it was too easy but it didn't matter. As long as he got what he wanted, nothing else mattered.

He jumped through the forest for a couple of hours and finally reached his wolf tribe. Where they were staying for the time being. Everyone welcomed him back and saw Inuyasha in his arms. They congratulated him patting him on his back and showed him the way inside the den where pelts of fur laid scattered on the floor. Kouga smiled as he placed Inuyasha on one of the beds and walked out telling one of the other wolfs to guard him and tell him if he wakes.

He knew after Inuyasha would wake that he was going to make him his. No matter what the cost. Even if it meant he had to keep him away from his brother, then so be it.

* * *

**So? How was that?! Kouga is so possessive and evil! Muahaha! Next chapter will have some intense lemon going on in there. Hope you guys liked this chapter! This was way longer than I expected and almost decided on splitting the two chapters up, cutting the lemon into the forth! But I knew you guys would've been upset so I combined it instead. Plus I wanted to make sure I got this up on Christmas for yall.**

**I don't know where I'm going with this, and I don't when it might end because I keep getting great ideas about situations Inuyasha could be in.**

**Well if you guys could R&R that would help me update faster! I like knowing what you guys think and how my lemon scene are. This is my third lemon scene btw!**

**Until next time! JA!**


	4. Lies

**OMGGG I'm sorry that I didn't update like I said I was going to! I was completely preoccupied and then I procrastinated and I had slot of work to do for school! So don't hate me! So here's the next chapter. Please continue to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own… sigh if I did … well yeah you know. Lol **

**Summary from last chapter: Kouga bound Inuyasha wrists together and picked him up in his arms, carrying him away. He looked back at the older brother and laughed silently. He knew it was too easy but it didn't matter. As long as he got what he wanted, nothing else mattered.**

**He jumped through the forest for a couple of hours and finally reached his wolf tribe. Where they were staying for the time being. Everyone welcomed him back and saw Inuyasha in his arms. They congratulated him patting him on his back and showed him the way inside the den where pelts of fur laid scattered on the floor. Kouga smiled as he placed Inuyasha on one of the beds and walked out telling one of the other wolfs to guard him and tell him if he wakes.**

**He knew after Inuyasha would wake that he was going to make him his. No matter what the cost. Even if it meant he had to keep him away from his brother, then so be it.**

* * *

Stuffy and loud music filled his ears, with the scent of wolves filling his nostrils. His head pounded and he felt groggy, wishing that his headache would go down. He tried to move his hands up to his face but realized he couldn't! Inuyasha noticed his hands were tied behind his back and it restrained him. He could feel a cool breeze against his skin, making him shudder, sending shivers down his spine. He looked around his surroundings noticing that he was inside of a cave, and he laid upon a bed made out of animal pelts.

He turned his attention toward the mouth of the cave and saw wolf demons guarding him. He inwardly scoffed when he knew exactly who this could've been. 'Kouga…'

Inuyasha tried to calm his nerves but when he smelled the scent of a particular wolf draw near, he became tense all over. He shut his eyes and rolled on his belly when he felt warm hands softly caressing his body, leaving tingling sensations.

A soft moan escaped his lips when the meandering hands groped his crotch. He couldn't take it any longer and glared at the demon on top of him.

"Damn it Kouga! Stop touching me!" Inuyasha shouted at the wolf, but the touching didn't stop. The half demon bit his lip, drawing blood, trying to stop the moans that were aching to escape his mouth. The hands continued to touch his body all over, not leaving a place unchecked. A hand slipped inside of his robe and found its way over his chest, slowly making its way to a hardening nipple. He was suddenly flipped over and was forced to look at the wolf above him.

"My, My, mutt. Seems you enjoy this as much as I do." Kouga announced after a smirk appeared on his face. He slipped his hand back inside of Inuyasha's robe and tweaked the pink nipple once again, gaining a low moan from the half demon. He laughed at the sight and picked up Inuyasha in his arms, carrying him outside.

The other wolf demons smirked and told him to have his fun, making sure that he didn't stay out to late. Inuyasha couldn't believe how his tribe was acting! It was as if they knew this was going to happen! He groaned and got the attention of the wolf.

"kouga… where is Shessoumaru?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kouga only looked at him, and it seemed as if he was thinking of a reply, but Inuyasha was taken aback with the sudden forceful kiss that was placed upon his lips. He tried pulling his face away, toward the side, but was bitten on his lower lip, screaming out. This gave kouga the perfect opportunity to snake his tongue inside of the half demons mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Inuyasha tried to fight back but was still tired from groggy. He couldn't breath and felt his lungs constricting. He was shaking all over, giving kouga the hint that he should back off. Kouga released Inuyasha's lips with a light pop and continued walking down the path, away from the tribe.

Inuyasha breathed heavily, trying to regain oxygen back into his lungs. He couldn't believe how kouga just kissed him like that. He looked at the young wolf demon quizzically, and stared at his face, making a blush appear on his cheeks. Kouga glanced at Inuyasha and saw the blush, making him smile and returning his gaze forward.

Remembering what he had asked kouga earlier, Inuyasha asked again, "Kouga! Where the hell is Shessoumaru?! You know where he is!" the angry half demon shouted at the wolf.

Kouga didn't respond to the question Inuyasha was asking but continued walking in the forest until he met a separate cave, passing many trees and crossing paths. Inuyasha had gotten a good view of the cave and could tell that his tribe set up the place for them. Pelts were scattered around, a cot was left in the corner, food and fire were set in the middle of it all. Inuyasha looked at the food and realized that he was extremely hungry. He whimpered in the wolfs arms, gaining a chuckle from him. He glared at the wolf and scoffed.

"Put me down, wolf." Inuyasha demanded. "If you can't answer me, then just put me down." the half demon said as he closed his eyes. He felt kouga placing him on a pile of animal pelts near the fire, and slowly opened his eyes to see kouga staring at him intently. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably when the wolf continued to gaze at him.

"Damn wolf" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He turned on his side and stared at the back of the cave, wishing that Shessoumaru would hurry and get him.

The silence was driving Inuyasha insane, and he returned to his thoughts for comfort. He asked himself, 'Why would my brother leave me…? Or was it kouga's doing?' he questioned himself. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hey Yasha.." kouga said softly. "Do you love Shessoumaru?" he questioned. Inuyasha turned, facing the wolf, noticing the broken expression he had. Inuyasha grimaced at the look kouga was showing him and smiled weakly.

"Kouga… I knew I had feelings for him since I was just a little brat, but I never knew he had feelings for me as well." Inuyasha sighed. Kouga glared at Inuyasha, and swiftly made his way on top of the half demon.

"You love him?! Why? He's you damn brother for crying out loud!" kouga seethed through clenched teeth. He startled Inuyasha with the sudden burst of anger and shocked him of what came next. Instantly kouga cut the ropes around Inuyasha's wrist and undressed him on the spot, doing the same to himself. Inuyasha just laid there shocked and remained idle while kouga completely shed him of his clothes. The wolf demon pinned Inuyasha's hands above his head on the ground, waking him from his internal daze. Inuyasha couldn't believe how kouga stripped him down and now had him pinned under him.

Kouga continued his glare at Inuyasha, but not before bringing a devilish smirk upon his face. The half demon struggled under the pressure on his wrists but concluded that it was inescapable. Kouga combed his free hand through Inuyasha's long silver hair, earning a gasp from the body under him.

"Well, whatever the case may be, your mine now, Inuyasha. And that's not going to change whether you like it or not." Kouga stated. Just as Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, kouga came down and placed a forceful kiss on him. He thrust his tongue deep inside Inuyasha, mapping out his cavern, making Inuyasha's struggling more intense. This made kouga frustrated and he suddenly pulled away from the half demons mouth and brought his hand over his throat.

"Inuyasha, like I said before, your mine now and your going to like it," Kouga said as he wrapped his hand tighter around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha coughed, trying to bring oxygen into his lungs. He stopped struggling when a sudden slap came across his face which made him tremble in fear. Soft sobs could be heard from Inuyasha as he looked at the wolf demon above him.

Kouga relaxed his grip and but still held it firmly in place. He caressed the bruised cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. He move his lips down to Inuyasha's jaw line, and traced it lightly. He made his venture toward the crook of his neck and nipped, making small red spots appear on his skin. Inuyasha cried softly when he felt kouga's lips trace his body. Slowly kouga made his way toward Inuyasha's nipple and sucked it vigorously, making the half demon arch his back upward.

Kouga brought his other hand and began to pump Inuyasha's heated flesh that began to awaken. Inuyasha body felt the unwanted pleasure kouga was giving him and unwillingly respond. The wolf let moans of pleasure escape his lips when he felt a hot liquid slowly making its way down his hand, letting him know that Inuyasha was feeling the pleasure he was giving. He intensified the speed of his pumping and unintentionally gripped tighter on Inuyasha's throat. It made the half demon gasp when the air suddenly stopped filling his lungs. He flailed his arms around wildly before gaining kouga's attention. He stopped his heated sucking on the abused and raw nub before turning his attention to Inuyasha.

He released his grip on him and turned to his tear stain cheeks. He licked the falling tears and brought Inuyasha into another passionate kiss. Just as kouga parted from the swollen lips, the half demon came in his hand, making him chuckle in response. He turned his face away making sure kouga couldn't see the blush appearing on his cheeks, giving kouga the perfect opportunity to successively thrust two fingers inside of him.

He instantly grabbed part of his clothing, scattered beside him, putting nails through the fabric. He screamed and arched his back, letting fresh tears fall from his eyes. Kouga thrust his fingers deeper inside of Inuyasha, making choked sobs escape his lips. He skillfully explored the half demon and smirked when he heard a high pitched scream erupted from Inuyasha, confirming that he hit his prostate directly. He continuously thrust his fingers in and out, making the moans louder. He couldn't take it any longer and withdrew his fingers from within the shaken half demon. Before Inuyasha could catch his breath, he was shaken by the sudden girth that penetrated his entrance, making his hands fly to kouga's shoulders for support.

Kouga didn't waist any time for Inuyasha to adjust to his size. He immediately began his thrusting in and out of the helpless half demon under him. Pleasure pulsed throughout his entire body, making the pit of his stomach swell with pressure.

"Hah… Inuyasha…" kouga moaned, leaning into Inuyasha's ear. The blush on his face returned and he accidentally squeaked when the thrusting grew deeper and extremely forceful.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha.." kouga continued to moan huskily above him. Inuyasha couldn't handle the pressure welling up inside of him, and unintentionally wrapped his arms around kouga's back, arching as he released on their chests. Kouga felt Inuyasha tightening around his member and he too came deep within the half demon, filling him to the brim.

Inuyasha collapsed onto the caves floor and tried to remain conscious before he blackout. Kouga faltered and collapsed on top Inuyasha, breathing heavily. He brought his eyes to Inuyasha's and smiled briefly before pulling out and laying beside him. Inuyasha groaned when kouga pulled out and felt his arm wrap around his waist. He was extremely shocked when kouga did this, but his attention was brought back to kouga when he heard him speaking.

"Inuyasha… I know you are carrying Shessoumaru's child, and if you want to make sure that it grows up without any harm…" he paused briefly. "Then you have to turn Shessoumaru away." kouga finished as he sent a heated glare at Inuyasha.

The shocked half demon held his hand over his heart and tried to understand what he just heard. 'How could kouga do something like this?' he questioned himself. He silently stared at the wolf lying next to him and sighed before answering him.

"O-okay K-Kouga…" Inuyasha whispered. Tears fell from his face as he thought of how he was going to tell Shessoumaru the sudden news, and how he would have to explain why he was with kouga now. So many things rushed through his mind, adding to the already weariness that was placed on his body, silently falling asleep next to the wolf.

Kouga sat up quietly and covered Inuyasha with his robe, making his way toward the mouth of the cave. He sat in the dark, watching the moon, letting a small smile appear on his face. He sat listening to the small chirping of the animals and laughed. He finally got what he wanted and now all he has to do now is manipulate Inuyasha into thinking he cant do anything without him.

He glanced back inside of the cave and watched Inuyasha sleep, noticing that the bruise on his cheek and neck were dominantly showing. He thought silently to himself and began to plan his next move, making sure Inuyasha would never be able to leave him.

* * *

Shessoumaru woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around the tree and noticed that Inuyasha was gone. His body felt extremely tired and hurt all over. The moon cast a faint shadow upon the lake and he reminisced the wonderful pleasure he gave Inuyasha.

He gathered his belongings and swords. He noticed that Inuyasha's sword was left behind also, making him remember what Kouga did to him not long ago. That's when Shessoumaru's anger flared up and he made his way toward the filthy wolf's scent.

He cursed the wolf demon and how careless he was. He knew the condition Inuyasha was in and he couldn't even protect him from kouga. He hoped that nothing bad was happening to Inuyasha and that he could make it in time and get his younger brother back.

He sped through the night, following the scent, until he saw the wolf demon tribe sitting around a fire. He made his way toward them, not expecting what he would hear…

* * *

Okay so that's the 4th chapter you guys, kinda short acually. Yes, I know that it's a cliff hanger! Oh and I hope you guys don't mind the way I portray kouga in this. -heh

I don't dislike him or anything, but there had to be a bad guy and I wasn't going to pair him up with Naraku (shudders) he gets me as the pedophile type for some reason lol.

So until next time, please continue to read and if anyone's confused you can send me a message!

Ja!- Urahara


	5. Family Secrets

**Hello everyone! So here's the next chapter! And please drop comments for me! And let me apologize before hand… I am such a horrible grammar and spelling person! So don't hurt me if you see misspelled words or grammatical errors. I seriously drive my teachers insane because of it. And no I'm not striving to be a writer or anything, actually an artist so don't get mad at me. So enough with me ranting on about nothing, lets begin the next chapter shall we?! Oh and for those who have already read this I have already deleted the 6****th**** chapter and I'm starting on the new one now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.. -sigh- if only.. **

**Summary from last chapter: He cursed the wolf demon and how careless he was. He knew the condition Inuyasha was in and he couldn't even protect him from kouga. He hoped that nothing bad was happening to Inuyasha and that he could make it in time and get his younger brother back. **

**He sped through the night, following the scent, until he saw the wolf demon tribe sitting around a fire. He made his way toward them, not expecting what he would hear...**

* * *

Sesshomaru listened intently to the wolves gathered along the fire. He noticed the leader, Kouga, who wasn't there. He heard one of the younger demons talk about Inuyasha and glared intently at him.

"Yea, I know! Kouga got a good catch this time. He's a good looking half demon, and don't let me get started on his body!" the demon said as he laughed it off. The other demons agreed by nodding theirs heads and making suggestive smirks. They continued talking until one of the scruffier demons spoke up.

"Too bad Kouga wanted to take him off in that cave, it wouldn't have been bad if he gave us a show, but hey, he's the possessive type." the demon shrugged. They laughed and lipped their licks, making Sesshomaru's temper rise.

He couldn't take hearing the wolves any longer and made his way towards Kouga's scent, gripping his sword. He past through a lot of thick forest and a small lake on the way until he finally found the cave that smelled of the disgusting wolf demon. He glared when he saw the demon sitting just outside the cave, looking at the moon.

He approached the demon, pulling his sword, Tokijin, out from its sheath. Kouga smirked when he watched Sesshomaru creep up towards him. He slowly stood, getting ready to engage in battle. Kouga watched as Sesshomaru quick-stepped, nearing him in a matter of moments. He scoffed as Sesshomaru tried to land a hit on him, but he dodged the blade by jumping toward the side and successively kicking Tokijin out of his hand. The dog demon charged full speed toward the wolf, throwing a punch near his face, but ultimately missed when the wolf dodged just in time. Sesshomaru became frustrated with the wolfs damn antics.

They finally stared the actual battle, with fists colliding against each other's. Sesshomaru quickly back flipped and landed a few feet away from the wolf. Kouga smirked as he inspected his hand noticing that Sesshomaru hit him hard enough to tear skin, causing it to bleed. He lapped his wound and spat the blood at Sesshomaru's feet. He rushed forward, trying to land a kick, but was suddenly caught as he was plowing downward. Sesshomaru caught kouga's foot and whirled him in a circle, forcefully throwing the wolf into the tree, splitting it in half.

Wood chips and splinters scattered everywhere around the area. Sesshomaru firmly stood his ground waiting for the dirt and debris to settle. He heard wood being shifted and thrown. He checked the area around him to make sure kouga wasn't hiding, trying to plan a surprise attack. The debris finally settled and he didn't see the wolf any where. He quickly searched the ground for his sword but was suddenly attacked on his left side, forcing him to collide with a boulder, completely destroying it. He felt the pain in his side and quickly got to his feet. He saw kouga charging towards him and he pulled out his poison whip. He maneuvered gracefully and dodged the attack and sent his whip at Kouga successively slashing the wolf's leg.

He howled out in pain and stood his ground near the mouth of the cave. The moonlight had cast a dim shadow across his face hiding the smirk.

"So Sesshomaru…" Kouga began as he walked backwards into the cave. "I doubt you have come for Yasha, because he doesn't want to see you, you know," Kouga mocked. He made his way near the half demon and roughly shook his shoulder to wake. Inuyasha grunted when he was awakened, but became shocked when he saw the blood on Kouga's arm dripping down onto the caves floor. He opened his mouth to question the wolf demon, but was silenced as he was brought to he feet and pushed outside.

"I hope I don't have to warn you of the consequences if you don't successively turn him away." Kouga threatened in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha cringed at the thought but was suddenly drawn to the figure standing outside the cave, who had his arm wrapped around his waist. He internally jumped for joy but was instantly pulled from his dream when Kouga roughly pulled at his hair. Inuyasha whimpered softly but regained his composure when Sesshomaru began to walk towards him.

He couldn't handle seeing Sesshomaru coming after him like this. He bit his bottom lip, preparing himself mentally for what he was about to say to his dear mate.

"S-Shessomaru…" Inuyasha started. "I am going to be Kouga's mate… and I will be staying with him…" Inuyasha announced. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. 'Did Inuyasha just say what I thought he said?' he questioned himself. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Why would Inuyasha chose Kouga over me?' the dog demon thought, anger swelling inside of him.

He stepped closer drawing his hand toward Inuyasha, only to be block off by Kouga himself. He glared at the wolf but he didn't budge. He eyes wandered to the side as he held his head low. His body trembled and he couldn't understand what was happening. He glanced back at Inuyasha and sent him a deadly glare, but suddenly taking it back when he noticed Inuyasha mouthing the words, 'help me'.

Sesshomaru retreated and silently picked up Tokijin, placing it back inside of its sheath. He looked at them both, and laughed, holding his head in his hand. He took one last longing stare at Inuyasha and spoke softly.

"Inuyasha?… did this mean nothing to you?"….. "Do you not care that our child is growing inside of you?!" he spat before placing a small smirk across his face.

That's when Inuyasha collapsed on the ground and began crying in his hands, peeking a glance at the wolf in front of him. He returned to his pitiful sobbing when he noticed kouga turning around.

Kouga turned to the sobbing half demon and gently patted his long silver hair. He swiftly picked up Inuyasha in his arms and brought him inside of the cave, placing him back on the cot. Inuyasha continued to sob until a hand wrapped its self around his waist. He could feel a kiss being gently placed onto his cheek, but he didn't care. All he cared about was 'Sesshomaru' and how it was going to be reunited with his love.

Kouga continued to gently pat Inuyasha on his head thinking he was soothing him. He smiled before relaxing and laying down beside the half demon. He spooned Inuyasha from behind and ran his hands through his silky hair. He fell asleep against Inuyasha's shoulder, but not before he nuzzled it softly.

All the while, Inuyasha smirked as he inwardly felt the warmth return to his body. His entire mind was consumed with the thoughts of his brother and their new life together. Inuyasha smiled lightly when he rubbed his stomach, thinking whether his child was going to be a girl of boy. He giggled softly and finally fell asleep with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran through the forest as fast as he could. He managed to restrain himself from almost attacking the damn wolf. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't think his antics wouldn't be acceptable and he that he would be mad if he reacted before he planned everything out. He chuckled to himself as he began nearing the camp where Jaken and Rin stayed.

He watched as the small brunette girl gathered a few flowers in her small hands as she made her way over to the green imp sleeping under the tree.

'I thought I told Jaken to watch Rin, not let her wander around.' Sesshomaru thought as he slowly made his way behind Rin. Suddenly the small girl turned around and found herself face-to-face with the dog demon lord. She let out a small breath before she threw herself into his arms.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you so much! Where have you been?! I've been so worried!" Rin exclaimed as Sesshomaru gently placed her back onto the ground. She sent her father figure a warm goofy smile.

He stared at her for a few moments and then chuckled to himself. Rin looked confused at her lord before she finally spoke up again. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned with a confused face.

"How would you feel if you had a brother or sister, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to the green imp drooling on the ground. Before Rin had a chance to answer, he kicked Jaken over the head and instantly woke him up.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! You dirty little hu-- Oh! L-Lord Sesshomaru! Y-Your back!" Jaken stammered as he tried to sooth the growing bump on his head. He hurriedly made his way behind the striking dog demon. Sesshomaru glared at the imp before turning back to Rin.

"I thought I told you to watch Rin, not let her wander around unsupervised, Jaken." Sesshomaru stated coldly, making sure that the green imp flinched at the unwelcome tone. He turned back around and made his way near the fire, sitting against the tree behind him. He motioned for the two of them to come, and they did so without hesitation. Rin sat herself beside the young lord and Jaken kneeled in front of him.

Sesshomaru sighed lightly before asking his question again, "So Rin… how do you feel about a brother or sister?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, gazing at the fire. Rin immediately jumped and attached herself to the dog demon and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! That would be most wonderful! I always wanted a little brother or sister!" she exclaimed aloud, making Jaken cringe with disgust.

'That child is way too loud for my taste, and over a stupid reason at that.' Jaken thought as he glanced to his master. 'That reminds me… what does he mean? a child? By my Lord? But how?' the imp pondered as Sesshomaru pulled the hyperactive girl from his body. "Lord Sesshomaru? By chance have you chosen a female to mate with?" Jaken said as he eyed the demon suspiciously. 'He has never shown any real interest in women before…' he continued to question his masters choice of words.

Sesshomaru hesitated and then smirked at the curious imp. "Something like that." he said while adjusting against the tree. Jaken just stared blankly at Sesshomaru, trying to figure out what he just said. 'Sometimes I wonder about my lord…' Jaken thought to himself.

"Jaken you do know of my families history, correct." Sesshomaru practically stated instead of questioning. The imp crooked his brow and then shook his head up and down furiously, making sure that Sesshomaru knew he was paying attention. "But have you heard of our specific bloodline traits?" the dog demon questioned.

"No.. M-my Lord. Only of the magnificent work your father has done in the past and of your accomplishments, along with the powerful demon powers you posses because of your blood." Jaken said as he stopped briefly trying to think of anything else. "Although it's a shame the great dog demon died after Inuyasha was born… he would still be a truly magnificent demon." he finished off with a smile, silently applauding himself as he tried to please his master.

Sesshomaru smiled when Jaken praised his father so greatly. He knew the imp only wanted to please him but it was still true otherwise. He glanced at the smug expression on the imp, also noticing Rin sleeping in his lap and thought it was time to elaborate his reason for questioning Jaken.

"Do you know why our bloodline is so limited though?" Sesshomaru said as he smirked at the confused demon. Jaken thought for a moment thought of only the most logical answer.

"My Lord.. Is it because your ancestors wanted to keep it untainted, and only allow members of the royal demon family to mate within the family to produce pure offspring? Jaken answered, not knowing whether he was correct or not.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded slightly, acknowledging Jaken's answer to be correct. "But what most demons don't know about our particular ancestry is that… even if our female lineage is extinct, leaving only the last of the males, it is possible for a child to be born from a male ." he finished as he awaited Jaken's reaction.

'W-what?! A male giving birth?! How is that possible?!' the green imp thought as he tried to wrap his mind around the information he was just told. "Lord Sesshomaru how is this possible?!" Jaken asked, not wanting to think of an answer any longer.

He sighed slightly before gazing into the dwindling fire. "The only way a male in our family can produce an offspring is that he has to be born from a human mother and demon father, specifically a dog demon. Once the child is born, it can either be a girl or boy, either way, both can produce children. The boy inherits his mothers womb as he matures, but can only be impregnated when he is in heat. Thus activating his human hormones ( from his mother) and will be able to bear a child, or children. Although he will not have most of the female's autonomy… (lol sorry Yasha!) it will be an extremely painful birth. The male will expand for a limited time as will a female, but only for the birth and revert back." (ouch! I know his ass is gonna hurt for a week! Lol) Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and laughed once he noticed Jaken's expression.

'So males can produce children!' Jaken thought to himself as he tried to calm his nerves. '..Only if he's birthed from a demon and human…. But the only living members left is My Lord and… and… Inuyasha! So then that's must mean.. That…'… "Inuyasha!" Jaken screamed after he collapsed onto the grass below.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and sighed after he realized that the useless imp fainted. He sat thinking to himself and how Inuyasha will be giving birth to _his _child. 'Father knew that the bloodline was coming to an end. Now I understand why he told me this when I was little. Maybe that's why Inuyasha was born, but I also knew that he wasn't shallow enough to only bare a child because of that reason, unlike me though. I was born because father needed a heir….. He must have really loved Inuyasha's mother, seeing that he even died for her, trying to keep her alive.'

Sesshomaru smiled weakly, adjusting the weight in his lap. Tomorrow he knew he was going to gather Inuyasha's friends and confront the wolf. Naraku was still lurking around and if word got around that Inuyasha was pregnant and incapacitated because of it, he could be targeted and killed in the process. Seeing how easy he over heard the wolves gossiping about Inuyasha earlier. He wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was going to be protected by him and all his friends.

* * *

**So okay! How'd you all like this chapter! Like I said I was redoing the chapters and I did! I'm going at this story from a different angle completely and I've come up with a whole new plot! **

**that's kinda the reason why I haven't updated for like a week lol. Had to come up with something ya'll would like!**

**So R&R tell me what you think!**

**Till next time.**

**-Urahara **


	6. Rescue!

**Hello everyone! Sorry bout not posting over the weekend. Kinda got distracted. Heh! So I hope you all will like the next chapter I have and I also hope that you all will review. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Warning: A "little" Smutt in this chapter. [not to much so don't get your hopes up]**

**Summary from last chapter: Sesshomaru smiled weakly, adjusting the weight in his lap. Tomorrow he knew he was going to gather Inuyasha's friends and confront the wolf. Naraku was still lurking around and if word got around that Inuyasha was pregnant and incapacitated because of it, he could be targeted and killed in the process. Seeing how easy he over heard the wolves gossiping about Inuyasha earlier. He wanted to make sure that Inuyasha was going to be protected by him and all his friends.**

**Comments: not much to say really except I hope you all like this one! =D**

* * *

"Kouga did what?!" the young monk exclaimed as the news from his friend filled his ears.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken arrived the following morning in the village that Inuyasha had once mentioned before. He really didn't want to talk to the humans but if his brother thought they were important, then he would acknowledge them as well, but didn't necessarily mean that they were going to be his friends, let alone talk to them. Thus, leading to the reason why the green imp was left to explain to the humans the situation Inuyasha was in.

"You cant be serious, right?" the demon slayer questioned right after the monk, catching the attention of Sesshomaru. He noticed how tightly she grasped her weapon strap that rested upon her chest, making the dog demon think she was already preparing for battle. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he returned to the conversation about his brother.

"We have to help him! We can't let Kouga do something like that!" the young priestess shouted stopping her foot angrily into the ground.

Sesshomaru grew tired from all of the shouting and abruptly made his way near one of the trees not far from the group. He watched the scene silently wondering when they were going to finish this up. The sooner they figured out what they were going to do, the sooner they were going to be able to rescue his beloved. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the chatter taking place. He silently drifted into his subconscious, and relaxed his body, waiting upon the finalized decision.

He felt a tug on his Mokomoko, turning his attention to Rin who was smiling happily at him. Sesshomaru sighed once again and smiled back gently as Rin twiddled her thumbs nervously before she finally spoke up.

"L-lord Sesshomaru… They have finally come up with a decision and they said that they would like to help rescue Inuyasha." she said. Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he looked over at the group who appeared ready to go. 'This is why I dislike humans, sending Rin over to tell me that. I will never understand why Inuyasha adores humans so much.' he thought to himself. He extended his hand to the small child and instantly she took hold of it humming happily to herself.

He approached the group and silently glared at each once before he retreated in the same direction from where he came. They stood puzzled by his actions but followed as soon as the imp told them that Sesshomaru was leading the way to Inuyasha. He really didn't mind doing this alone but he knew Inuyasha would be pleased to find out that his friends were informed and brought along. You could call it brownie points for Sesshomaru.

They had already traveled for half a day when Sesshomaru finally came to a sudden halt. On cue, Miroku stepped forward and could already sense the wolf demons, signaling that they were just up ahead.

Sesshomaru nodded at Jaken and he immediately took Rin and fled to a nearby area with Shippo too. He could tell the small kitsune had harbored a deep affection for Rin but it reassured him, knowing that the fox would protect her from harm. He smiled briefly and reverted back to his unemotional mask. Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha's friends and concluded that they were better than he first thought, especially the monk. That's when he noticed the monk speaking.

"Now everyone, we have to make sure that we don't upset Kouga because he will become agitated, very quickly." Miroku said in a hushed whisper. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Sesshomaru of course, and they proceeded past the dense area.

Just at they past the clearing, Sesshomaru could sense his brother sleeping in the cave from the far side of the pack. The wolves were everywhere, but he couldn't spot the prince out of all of them. Miroku being the smart monk he is, ( sometimes I wonder about him lol) stepped from the hiding spot and effortlessly maneuvered past the demons and into the cave.

Sesshomaru stepped forward only to be stopped by Sango and Kagome at the same time. They shook there heads back and forth indicating it was a bad idea. The demon only glared at the two humans and decided that he would comply for now. He watched the monk disappear and for a few moments he held his breath. (Of course he'd never tell a soul though!) His thoughts were answered when the monk reappeared with a thumbs up.

And that's when Sesshomaru took it upon himself and gracefully appeared before the wolves, letting them know of his presence. They gasped when Sesshomaru's aura filled the entire surrounding area, telling them that he could effortlessly destroy them in a heart beat. He heard the cries from the two humans behind him, but it really didn't bother him of their opinion, he just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Small whimpers and howls escaped the wolves mouths as they cowardly backed away clearing the area for Sesshomaru. 'Heh. These pitiful demons. They are so beneath me that they cower in fear.' the dog demon thought as he steadily made his way toward the monk. Although he did think that it was unsettling how the head wolf was missing, but he didn't pay any heed.

His mind was completely filled with thoughts of his brother that he couldn't detect the approaching demon jumping through the trees, straight for him. His sharp sense of smell told him of the wolf stench approaching and quickly blocked the attack from above, revealing the wolf prince, Kouga.

Kouga back flipped and landed in front of the cave with a soft thud, showing off a wide smirk. He licked his lips and brushed off his shoulders as if saying he was ready for battle. Sesshomaru glanced back toward the cave and then back toward the wolf demon, unsheathing his sword, Tokijin. He eyed the demon from head to toe and sent a spiteful glare at his opponent.

"What's a matta Sesshomaru? Scared of the big bad wolf?!" Kouga taunted.

Sesshomaru began to sizzle with anger when the damn wolf decided to play these sardonic games, thinking that he was actually capable of crawling under his skin. His lugubrious expression remained untouched hinting to the wolf that his antics unfazed him the least. This upset the wolf to a small degree, but brushed it off, thinking that it was time to end this charade when he came flying toward Sesshomaru with a fist.

Sesshomaru quickly evaded the fist, knowing full well how blunt they were, and side-stepped behind Kouga landing a punch directly on his back. It sent the wolf skidding forward far enough before he was able to regain his balance an came charging again. Sesshomaru positioned Tokijin at his side, getting ready to counterattack Kouga's hit. Automatically the wolf noticed Sesshomaru's fighting stance and quickly backed off, landing a few feet ahead.

Sesshomaru tediously studied the wolf before him and scoffed after he realized this battle was only a trivial match consisting of a egotistical wolf demon and a powerful dog demon trying to attain the same goal. He sheathed Tokijin and readied his poison whip, so he was able to attack Kouga within the distance between them.

Kouga howled as he leaped into the air and threw his right fist, connecting it with Sesshomaru's chest, earning a wince from the dog demon, and then sideswiped making sure that he had put some distance between himself and Sesshomaru.

"Ha! The all mighty Lord Sesshomaru is a fake I see!" the wolf bellowed while casting a glance toward Sango and Kagome hiding behind the trees just past Sesshomaru. He smirked and threw a thumbs up at the other wolves watching the fight and returned his attention back to Sesshomaru who completely caught him off guard with a smile spread across his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling for? I don't see how you getting your a--GUH!" he began, but a gush of blood spume from his mouth as he felt a stinging pain erupt from his side. Kouga dropped it the ground, realizing that the pain and blood poured from a long gash across his side. He panted and wheezed trying to steady his breathing when he heard the light footsteps of Sesshomaru approaching. Kouga realized that Sesshomaru intentionally let him hit him so that he could land a direct hit without him having to move. Kouga quickly got to his feet, but almost fell when the pain engulfed and echoed throughout his body, shaking him to the core. He tried to look at the dog demon in the eyes, but his attention was caught when he saw Miroku emerging from the cave with Inuyasha in his arms.

"Damn you all! Can't I just get what I want?!" Kouga spat at Sesshomaru's feet as he was trying to steady himself. He winced and panted heavily when he felt the poison spread throughout his body. He shook his head back and forth before collapsing onto the ground once again.

Sesshomaru watched the pitiful wolf curse himself for a few more moments and turned his back, making his way back to the group with Inuyasha in tow. He glanced back and scoffed coldly after he pulled Inuyasha into his arms noticing that Inuyasha was still unconscious. 'Probably because he was up all night, that might be the reason he's out cold.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He stared at his baby brother's smooth complexion on his face and tenderly placed a chaste kiss on Inuyasha's supple lips.

Just as he pulled back, he heard a squeal erupt from behind him, making him turn abruptly to find the priestess blushing all over. He tilted his head to the side and stared at her for a few moments before dismissing her outburst. He peered over the group and gazed at the wolf who was getting treated by another member of his tribe. He sighed softly and began walking toward the direction in which he told Rin and the others to hide.

The sudden movement of Sesshomaru made everyone stare at him awkwardly.

"Maybe he wants to get out of here as soon as possible." Kagome said while tapping her head with her finger. She couldn't believe how Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha like that, exposing his feeling out in the open. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to have happiness and now that she knew that there was someone that wanted him deeply she couldn't help but squeal when she witnessed the kiss from Sesshomaru.

"Yea… or maybe he just wants to be there when Inuyasha wakes so he can ravish him." Miroku perversely suggested. He mused himself with atrocious thoughts until a smack ran across his face, leaving a painful mark in its quake.

"Miroku! Stop acting so childish all the time and grow up for once!" Sango scolded. Kagome laughed at the scene and realized that Sesshomaru was deepening the gap between them.

"Come on guys! Look! Sesshomaru's leaving us behind!" she pointed out, catching Sango's and Miroku's attention. That's when they bolted after the demon and eventually caught up to him.

* * *

'Damn if only they stayed behind…' Sesshomaru thought after the chatter began to get on his nerves. He tried to tune them out but they continued to converse without thinking of how loud and obnoxious they were being and inwardly sighed.

He smiled when he reached atop the hill and noticed Rin with the small kitsune picking flowers near Jaken. He shifted Inuyasha in his arms and made his way down nearing the small brunette, gracing her with a gentle smile. She immediately ran to his side and presented the bouquet of flowers.

"Here Lord Sesshomaru! I picked these waiting for you! Shippo helped me too and I thought that you would like them." she said while bouncing up and down on her feet. She eyed the half demon in Sesshomaru's arms and held an uncertain expression on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru? Why do you have Inuyasha in your arms? Did something happen to him? Hopefully not because I'd be upset if anything did." she pouted in Sesshomaru's Mokomoko.

He lovingly placed Inuyasha down on the bed of flowers and picked Rin up in his arms. He patted her head softly before speaking. "Inuyasha is fine, but remember when I asked you if you would mind having a baby brother or sister and you said yes. Well I have chosen a mate and that is Inuyasha. He is carrying our child inside of him." he said with a content smirk. "So basically Inuyasha will be like a mother to you and your brother or sister, Rin."

She stared in awe at the sleeping half demon nestled in the flowers. She giggled and cheered in Sesshomaru's arms making the dog demon pleased beyond belief. Rin couldn't believe that Sesshomaru had finally chosen a mate to spend his life with, and it was Inuyasha! Not only did she admire him but Inuyasha always seemed to bring out emotions in Sesshomaru that no one ever had before whenever she was around. She couldn't be any happier with his choice.

On the other hand, Jaken, who was just hearing this for the first time, fainted along side Inuyasha making Rin's giggling increase. Shippo seemed confused at first but agreed happily with the decision. Inuyasha deserved to be happy and if it meant being with Sesshomaru, then let it be.

Everyone settled down and nightfall was soon arriving. Sesshomaru left for a couple of hours to go hunting and cam back with plenty of food for everyone. Since he had gotten back, he watched Inuyasha non-stop checking to see if he had woken up or not.

Finally Inuyasha stirred and slowly his half lidded eyes opened. He gazed around the fire and noticed everyone gathered around. His eyes fell upon the person sitting next to him, and instantaneously he jumped into his arms sobbing.

"Sess-Sesshomaru! I was so worried!" Inuyasha sobbed in his brothers chest. Everyone could hear the soft cries from Inuyasha and knew the pain he harbored.

Sesshomaru looked around briefly and excused himself, while lifting Inuyasha in his arms. He carried his brother to a secluded spot near a the edge of the forest not far from the group and sat down with Inuyasha back leaning against his chest. The night had cast a soft shadow on the scene and Sesshomaru could only stare at the beauty in front of him. He slowly descended toward Inuyasha's face and he lightly kissed away at the tears.

Inuyasha gasped and relaxed into Sesshomaru's chest, liking the warmth he was receiving. The kisses trailed down his neck and down to his collarbone where Sesshomaru started sucking and nibbling lightly. Sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout his body. He pulled Inuyasha's robe past his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground unnoticed. Sesshomaru proceed to strip Inuyasha's other garments and threw them aside along with the others. Inuyasha shuddered when nimble fingers made their way toward one of his nipples while the other hand slowly meandered southward toward his manhood.

"Nyah… Sesshomaru… ah.. S-stop" Inuyasha tried to choke out as moans escaped his lips. This only excited Sesshomaru even more, to continue his sensual antics and proceed to begin stroking the fully awake member in his hand. The moans grew louder as he sucked harder on the sensitive area on Inuyasha's neck making the half demon shudder with delight. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face emerged once again as he began to play with Inuyasha's dripping head. He skillfully pulled back the fold of foreskin and probed the exposed flesh making cries and gasps escape Inuyasha's heavenly lips. He then expertly encased his brothers mouth probing and mapping out the area, remembering the sweet flavor his brother held. He stopped toying his brothers weeping member, fully grasping it and started a vigorous motion up and down. Inuyasha panted and cried as his climax was reaching and gripped harshly onto Sesshomaru's hair from behind.

'Heh. Seems like Inuyasha has a fetish for my hair or something..' Sesshomaru thought when the persistent tugging continued.

"Hah!… Sess-Sesshomaru! I'm ready! I'm gonna-" he tried to coherently utter but was stopped as he arched his back, spilling his seed all over his stomach and face.

He fell limp in his brothers arms who slowly rubbed circles on his chest. A blush adorned his cheeks as he felt the hot liquid trailed down his cheek, landing on his chest and brothers hand. A small chuckle was heard from behind the half demon and was shocked when he turned to face his brother when a wet tongue connected with his cheek. Inuyasha remained paralyzed when he realized what Sesshomaru was doing. He was licking off all the warm cum from his face, swallowing it up, like it was a treat. The blush on his face darkened to a crimson red when Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Ahh… This will always be the most sweetest thing I will ever taste in my life." he said while gulping down the last bit which trailed down his chin. Inuyasha buried his face in Sesshomaru's chest and giggled softly. He couldn't believe how perverted he could be.

"Sesshomaru don't tease me" the half demon said as he faced his brother. Pulling him onto yet another heated kiss. They battled with tongues but of course Sesshomaru came out dominating. They passionate moment was pulled apart by Sesshomaru due to the lack of oxygen in their lungs.

Inuyasha relaxed against Sesshomaru's chest again and sighed contently. He saw some of Sesshomaru's hair peeking over his shoulder and unconsciously grabbed the length and began twirling it around him finger playfully.

"I see that you have a fetish with my hair Yasha" Sesshomaru said which startled Inuyasha. He turned abruptly and stared at his older brother before speaking.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

Sesshomaru only smiled and finally decided to answer the question. "Well, every time we get close like this, you somehow latch onto my hair for some reason. that's why I said that." he said bluntly.

Inuyasha thought for a few moments before realizing what his brother said was true. He smacked his head lightly before falling back into the comforting chest. "Yea. I guess I do." he said quietly before yawning.

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow curiously as to why Inuyasha would be tired. 'Hadn't he just awoke not to long ago? ' he questioned himself. He brushed off the thought for the moment before being interrupted with a familiar scent.

The sniffed the air cautiously and glared in the direction of the forest from where it came. He shook Inuyasha lightly, asking him if he smelled the same scent he did, and Inuyasha agreed. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's fire rat robes and gave handed it to hit, gesturing for him to get dressed. He already knew this scent and it revolted him to the highest extent. He waited till Inuyasha was fully dressed before he told him to follow him back to the group.

They entered the camp and noticed that the only two that were still awake were Miroku and Sango who seemed to be looking out just incase if there was any danger. Inuyasha immediately sat and stared at the two with a worried expression.

"Miroku.. Sango.." Inuyasha paused before continuing.. "Naraku's coming…" he said with an exasperated voice. Earning gasped from the two before him…

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooo! How's that? Better right?! **

**So now Naraku's coming into the picture! So what does he want hmm? **

**Does he know of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Hmm? Maybe? **

**You'll just have to wait til the next chapter ne?**

**R&R Please! And I want to thank everyone for their support really! Makes me happy to see people who actually likes my weird fantasies/thoughts/story. Lol I make myself laugh. **

**Til next time**

**-Urahara**


	7. Confrontation

**Well the next chapter is up finally and I couldn't wait till I posted it you guys! If there are errors please let me know. I typed this up as quick as I could and tried to go over a few times to pick up anything I could've missed. **

**Warning: rated M. **

**Summary of last chapter: The sniffed the air cautiously and glared in the direction of the forest from where it came. He shook Inuyasha lightly, asking him if he smelled the same scent he did, and Inuyasha agreed. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's fire rat robes and gave handed it to hit, gesturing for him to get dressed. He already knew this scent and it revolted him to the highest extent. He waited till Inuyasha was fully dressed before he told him to follow him back to the group. **

**They entered the camp and noticed that the only two that were still awake were Miroku and Sango who seemed to be looking out just incase if there was any danger. Inuyasha immediately sat and stared at the two with a worried expression. **

"**Miroku.. Sango.." Inuyasha paused before continuing.. "Naraku's coming…" he said with an exasperated voice. Earning gasp from the two before him…**

* * *

"Yes…. Naraku is coming." Inuyasha repeated as he tightly gripped Sesshomaru's hand. Miroku and Sango wearily stared at each other as the information processed through their minds.

"How could Naraku be coming this way?! Did he somehow find out about you two?" Miroku asked stunned. Sango only reached for her Hiraikotsu mentally preparing herself for the upcoming battle.

"Well, I don't know… but hopefully he hasn't." Inuyasha said as he rubbed his stomach gently. Sesshomaru caught the cute act and gently rapped his arms around the petite figure and nuzzled Inuyasha's neck with his nose. Inuyasha leaned into the peaceful gesture and closed his eyes briefly, trying to throw the imminent thoughts from his mind.

"Well, if he did or not Inuyasha, I think we should get moving as soon as possible. We need to get you somewhere safe." Sango said. She got up and pulled her weapon on her shoulder and began packing up her things. Miroku then followed suit and tossed some water over the fire.

"Yes, I agree with Sango, the better we get going, the harder he has to look for us." Miroku assured while going into the small tent to wake the others. Inuyasha glanced up at Sesshomaru and put on a worrisome face. Sesshomaru patted the silver hair and out of nowhere, he lifted Inuyasha in his arms.

This caught the young half demon off guard and he outwardly squeaked against Sesshomaru's chest. "Sesshomaru! You scared me. don't do that!" Inuyasha pouted lightly. Never the less, Inuyasha like the way Sesshomaru seemed to be overprotective of him and indulged himself in the warmth. "Um… Sesshomaru?.." Inuyasha paused. "…. What would we do if Naraku found out about… us?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, making sure it didn't come out wrong.

"Yasha…" Sesshomaru spoke up. "Don't even worry about that pitiful demon. I wont let him hurt you" he declared. At those words, Inuyasha couldn't stop the upcoming blush that was slowly appearing on his face. He gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder tighter and buried his nose into the older demon's chest.

'Oh Sesshomaru, I love you so much.' Inuyasha thought as the rest of the group appeared before them.

"Ok Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome thinks it's best if she returned home during this time and we also think so too." Miroku suggested. He looked toward the older demon and a nod was returned. "Then its settled. We will drop Kagome off and once we do we can head in the western direction for a place to hide-out." he thought aloud with his thumb under his chin. "Yea, that sounds about right."

Sango glanced at Inuyasha who was finally listening to the conversation. He shrugged his shoulders gently and slid out from his brother's arms. Sango returned her attention to the rest of the group and she smiled gently at Rin. She began trekking down the path toward the bone eaters well. Everyone followed behind her and quietly they made their way. It was during the middle of the night when they had reached the well and said their goodbyes. And of course Kagome had to squeal when she hugged poor Inuyasha. They began heading in the west direction were Miroku suggested.

That's when Sango noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru interlocking their hands and giggled at the sight. She turned to Rin and she indulged in the giggle fit. The two demons were completely oblivious to the laughing and kept to themselves. They seemed to like the silence between them and Sango respected that. They traveled the rest of the night until dawn approached and somehow Miroku swindled a wealthy man into a few rooms for a mere petty talisman.

"Yep, something you'd expect Miroku to do" Shippo muttered under his breath, gaining Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha chuckled silently and glimpsed at the lecherous monk who was hitting on one of the attractive girls chatting quietly in a group. "Awww, Come on Inuyasha! Why are you obedient now? Does Sesshomaru have you whipped?" Shippo unexpectedly blurted out. 'Yea, Kagome said something about that but never mentioned it out loud about Sango and Miroku.' the small kitsune thought.

This not only made Inuyasha red to the face but Sesshomaru actually snickered at the comment. Everybody stared in awe as the demon clutched his mouth and held his stomach from the laughing. Sesshomaru only made it necessary to speak when Inuyasha asked him a question, and to out right laugh at a comment?! That was absurd! Utter dread fell upon the kitsune and he ran to hide behind Sango.

"Why you little! Shippo I'm gonna get you for that!" Inuyasha bellowed when he left Sesshomaru's side to chase after the young fox. Rin tagged along to watch the fight between the two demons and of course Jaken had to chase after Rin, making sure she didn't get hurt. Miroku didn't hesitate checking out one of the rooms and vanished soon after, probably went to flirt with those same girls. That left only Sango and Sesshomaru standing in the entrance way staring at one another. The contest lasted a few minutes after Sango finally spoke up.

"Why don't you ever talk to us? Why is it only Inuyasha if I may ask." Sango said politely, trying not to offend the dog lord. Sesshomaru gazed at demon slayer a few more moments and sighed lightly.

"I do not work well with humans, they are beneath me." he said honestly, dodging her questioning look. In all retrospect, he didn't know how to talk or deal with humans and their needs. Well, except for Rin who is a different case. He only saved her on a whim, and grew to enjoy her company, so he let her tag along and then finally being considered adopted by the young lord.

"Oh, I see… " Sango said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Maybe if you trusted us more. Maybe you'll be able to understand us better, ne?" she said, sounding more like she was trying to reassure herself. The demon lord studied her closely wandering why she wanted to have some sort of interest in him.

"Demon slayer… Why do you wish for me to speak?" Sesshomaru asked aloud. This made Sango smile and she turned to the young dog lord.

"Well Sesshomaru, not only do I consider you an ally, but also a friend." she said as she shrugged off the last part. He only furrowed his brows at the last comment. How would she consider him as a friend? He hasn't done anything for them, so why should she think that.

As if she was reading his mind she spoke up, "Well, the reason why I call you a friend, is because of course Inuyasha is important to us and you're his mate correct? I respect his decision and I wish you both the best, thus the bond of friendship of born from that. Plus I know you'll take great care of him." she finished with a gentle smile.

Sesshomaru pondered on the words from the demon slayer. She maybe be true in some aspects. 'So there's at least someone wise traveling with Inuyasha,' Sesshomaru thought. He nodded in approval and smirked. "Fine, I will try and communicate with you all more." and with that said, he made his way into the adjacent room on the left, leaving a satisfied demon slayer.

* * *

After the fight between Inuyasha and the kitsune had finished, Inuyasha wandered into his and Sesshomaru's room, to find him staring at the door.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you glaring at the door?" Inuyasha asked confused. He walked closer to the young demon lord and realized that the glare was directed towards him. "Sesshy?" Inuyasha tried to sound as innocent as he could, but still Sesshomaru stared at the younger demon with force.

Inuyasha made his way over, and crept up behind the displeased Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around his beloved's chest. He kissed his cheek ever so softly and ran his finger's through the long silver tresses. Lifting Sesshomaru's sour mood.

"Oh Sesshomaru, your way of pouting is sooooo cute!" Inuyasha squealed into the demons ear.

This make Sesshomaru flinch. In one quick movement Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned beneath him, and had his wrists bound together above his head. Their eyes meet suddenly, and reluctantly, Sesshomaru released his grip on Inuyasha. He pulled away slowly and returned to his sitting position. Inuyasha sat on his elbows and quirked his eyebrow at the sudden movement from his brother.

'What's up with Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha thought. 'He never acts like that. Something must be bothering him.' he pondered, slowing making his way back to his brothers arms. He silently and skillfully untangled Sesshomaru's arms and placed himself against the lean chest. He basked in the warmth created by his older sibling and sighed affectionately.

Sesshomaru noticed the content sigh and tilted his head in confusion. 'Must be hormones or something. He never shows any signs of happiness openly.' he thought reaching for Inuyasha's hand. He laced their fingers together and let his chin rest on top of Inuyasha head and closed his eyes briefly before being interrupted.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked innocently. Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha adjusting in his lap and sighed knowing he actually made his younger brother worry for him. He unlaced their fingers and ran his hand through Inuyasha's hair, thinking of a way to distract his brother from his thoughts.

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru deadpanned, making a frown appear on Inuyasha's cute face. The smaller demon was now fully facing his other brother and sent a glare towards him. He crossed his arms in a demanding way, telling Sesshomaru to spill whatever he was brooding over.

When the smaller demon knew that he wasn't going to budge, he then quickly went into pout mode. He fell graciously into Sesshomaru's lap once again and turned his head toward the door, making sure he couldn't see his face.

"You know Sesshomaru, I hate it when you seclude yourself from everyone. It makes me feel like your don't want to be here." Inuyasha said in a low tone, almost as if were a whisper. This made Sesshomaru flinch. He wasn't up to making Inuyasha worry about him, let alone make him feel bad. He thought for a moment longer and decided it was time to change a little. For Inuyasha's sake. **(awww)**

"I was only worried about you. And if you want to know, I have already talked with… the demon slayer earlier and we have spoken about my speaking problem." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. This made Inuyasha perk up from his position in Sesshomaru's lap and instantly the older demon was on the floor pinned under Inuyasha.

"Oh Sesshomaru! That's great! Now you don't have to be a pick all the time!" Inuyasha said before thinking.

A frown appeared on the stoic face and he shoved his brother off of him and sat on the bed abruptly , gazing at his brother still stunned on the floor. The frown receded for the moment and he began to undress so he could turn in for the night, placing his swords right beside the bedpost.

Inuyasha who just came out of his momentary shock, faced his brother and realized that he was getting ready for bed. He cringed for a moment thinking of all the scenarios that could happen. He quickly undressed and laid along side Sesshomaru, pulling a sheet over the both of them and noticed Sesshomaru who was laying on his back, was glaring at the ceiling. He began to inwardly question his brothers actions but brushed them aside as soon as he felt a strong grip wrap around his shoulders and was met with a fine toned chest. He inhaled at the sudden movement and laid his head on Sesshomaru's chest and wrapped and arm around his brother's stomach. He nuzzled his nose all over Sesshomaru torso and suddenly felt a hand roaming on his back side.

"No Sesshomaru, we cant" Inuyasha pleaded, trying to sound stern but came out more like a seduction.

Swift finger began to probe at his entrance and immediately he bucked his hips, awakening his member. One finger slid in quickly and Inuyasha felt the roughness aching below. It began to throb a little but he knew this wasn't the appropriate time to be doing this. Especially when Naraku was lurking about. He tried to sit up but was pulled down with such force that he was face to face with the demon himself. He now laid sprawled out on top of his brother still feeling the long slender finger come in and out quickly. A light blush adorned his cheeks when he saw the devilish smirk on Sesshomaru. Then a second finger was added making him buck once again but this time, both of their hard-on's brushed against each other exciting them both. Inuyasha felt the roughness deep within but brushed it aside once he got used to the pain.

Inuyasha began panting and began meeting Sesshomaru's thrust unintentionally. His face was fully flushed now and he moaned the enticing creatures name.

"Ahnn! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moaned a second time, making the thrusts pace quicken. "M-more!" he pleaded as he felt his body being lifted against a warm chest. Inuyasha guessed that he was sitting up because he couldn't feel the sheet around them anymore. The cool air exposed his erect member and without warning he was forcefully pushed back onto the bed, laying on his back. The thrusts continued and he felt the pleasure increase when Sesshomaru hit that mind blowing spot head on.

He arched upward and begged for more. As if Inuyasha couldn't think it could get any better, a moist cavern engulfed his weeping member and began a quick pace of powerful motions, up and down. Completely taking his cock to the hilt. He moaned out loudly and heard his mate grunt in agreement. He asked, no begged for more, making the thrusts deepen and quicken. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly in his grasp, that his knuckles turned white. So much pleasure coursed throughout his entire body, Inuyasha knew he was ready to explode at any moment. Pants and moans filled the room and just as Inuyasha was nearing his climax…

"Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned as he peeked through the door. "Miroku told me to tell you guys to-" he stopped in mid-sentence to cover his mouth when he noticed them engaging in some rather intimate scene. Inuyasha caught sight of the fox from the corner of his eye and knew that he couldn't hold it in. he thought maybe he could tell Shippo to leave in time but when Sesshomaru rubbed against his sweet spot once again, it was no use.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha cried out as he came inside of Sesshomaru's mouth, causing the little demon to scurry away in embarrassment. Sesshomaru only glared at the retreating fox and his mate underneath him. Licking the milky substance from his lip. The moment was completely and utterly ruined.

"Shippo?…" Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice that scared Inuyasha shitless. "You called that demons name…" he paused…. "While you came?…." another pause…. "I'm not in the mood anymore…" Sesshomaru said as he sulked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Inuyasha remained sprawled out on the bed with a shocked expression with absolutely no idea how to fix this situation. 'OH MY GOD! I CALLED SHIPPO'S NAME! ARRRRRGH!' Inuyasha screamed in his thoughts. He began pulling at his hair and tossing himself around in bed, rolling and throwing himself about. He knew it was going to happen eventually with all the tossing around that he accidentally hit the wall head on. Making him fall unconscious, with a terrorized reaction etched on his face.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom to see where the loud noise came from and noticed an unconscious half demon lying naked on his bed with a rather large bump protruding from his head. His shoulders slumped slightly and he picked up his brother and readjusted him so that he was more comfortable. He glanced at Inuyasha once again after he settled down and placed a fresh sheet that he got from the closet and draped it over them both. He watched the small rise and fall of his brother's chest and traced the soft profile of his face.

'Inuyasha, why am I going to do with you.' Sesshomaru thought happily as a small smile tried to tug at the corner of his lips. He deeply sighed and stared at the ceiling once again, looking over the details of the craftsmanship. His mind drifted back to what he was upset about earlier and he closed his eyes trying to sleep away the worry.

'Naraku only does things that benefits himself… So what must his reason be for showing up and heading in this direction?' he pondered. 'And there's also his incarnations he has running around. Why must he play games all the time.' he thought, trying to figure it out.

After an hour of lulling over the topic, he finally fell asleep to the soft snores of Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke first and he quickly got dressed, not even bothering to wake Inuyasha in the least. He made his way toward the entrance and was greeted by Sango who seemed to have gotten up not long ago. Miroku appeared before the two with the fox on his shoulder. Sesshomaru saw the embarrassed smile that the young demon sent his way and shrugged slightly. Hell, he would've had to find out sooner or later that they were deeply intimate. Where does he thinks babies come from?

Miroku asked Sesshomaru where Inuyasha was and told him that he was still sleeping. Figures he would go and wake him up. He's always making sure that Inuyasha 's wellbeing was alright.

Soon after, Rin and Jaken entered the room and so did a drowsy Inuyasha who hung over Miroku. They said their thanks to the owner and continued down the trek towards the western lands. Sesshomaru knew once they were their that he would make Rin and Jaken stay there for protection just incase anything did happen.

No one really said much until Inuyasha would make a comment or Rin would burst out laughing because of the little fox demon. Sesshomaru knew the fox had become attached to Rin and he wavered his thoughts for the moment.

They continued for few more hours before Sesshomaru came upon the familiar scent once again. Inuyasha too, picked up to it and quickly grasped Sesshomaru's hand. Everyone tensed and knew what was about to occur. But this scent was a bit different than Naraku's… more feminine like really.

A burst of wind flew into the grassy area where they stood and down the wind demon came. Her deadly features and sneer could be noticed by anyone. It was none other than the demon Kagura herself. She stood her ground and eyed the group mischievously and then put away her fan. He slowly walked toward the group and held her hands up as if she were signifying she meant no harm. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru drew out his sword and aimed it at the sorceress.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha spat. She just stared impassively at the group and finally spoke up.

-"Yo…"

* * *

**So here's the next chapter and all of it's lateness. I'm coming closer to the pregnancy picking up and I wanna know some baby names and either male, female, twins, and such. Just tell me what you all prefer and I'll see what I can do.**

**I laughed when I was writing the bed scene between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru when Shippo happened to come in at that moment. My brother thought I was going crazy or something! lol **

**I'm knida in a hurry to write another chapter and I'm not in the mood really to explain myself further so yea..**

**Until next time..**

**-Urahara **


	8. Acceptance

**Hello this is the next chapter and lets continue on with our main characters!**

**Disclaimer: not mine -sigh- **

**Summary from last chapter: A burst of wind flew into the grassy area where they stood and down the wind demon came. Her deadly features and sneer could be noticed by anyone. It was none other than the demon Kagura herself. She stood her ground and eyed the group mischievously and then put away her fan. He slowly walked toward the group and held her hands up as if she were signifying she meant no harm. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru drew out his sword and aimed it at the sorceress. **

"**Kagura!" Inuyasha spat. She just stared impassively at the group and finally spoke up.**

**-"Yo…"**

---------------------------------

"I have come to inform you that Naraku has heard of some rumors about you two." she said smirking at the brothers. She tapped her chin lightly and paced around the group slowly. A low growl could be herd as Sesshomaru's temper rose, and he pulled Inuyasha closely behind him. "I can read body language you know. I am a woman." she said with a sneer.

The hate in Sesshomaru's eyes only intensified when she laughed loudly, knowing that she figured it out. She stopped her pace and pulled out her fan. "Hah, I didn't believe it when I first heard it but its true. Naraku wants me to tell you that he's going to keep his eye on you until the right time comes. Then he'll take what he wants. I just hope you'll figure out a plan to beat him. Thought I doubt it would be possible." she said with a groan. She retreated and quickly made her way back into the air while looking down at the lot.

"JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SAID! BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING TO CRUSH HIM, OR IT'S YOUR FAMILY SESSHOMARU!" Kagura yelled as she left the scene.

Sesshomaru placed his sword at his side and immediately pulled Inuyasha in a tender hold. He kissed his forehead softly and called over Rin. He gripped her hand lovingly and smiled gently at her. "I promise I will protect you both with my life and our baby , so don't worry Inuyasha." he stated in a low tone. Inuyasha relaxed in his mates arms and smiled.

"Yes.. I know Sesshomaru. I trust you with my life." Inuyasha said kissing Sesshomaru's cheek lightly. "But no matter what, I will protect this family too. Along with my friends when the time comes Sesshomaru." he said sternly. Making sure that he made Sesshomaru understand his intentions.

The moment was so tender and real that the group could only stare happily at the scene. It was truly uplifting and inspiring. Miroku glanced at Sango and noticed her longing stare. He smiled at the gaze and shifted near the demon slayer. His palm extended ever so close to her rear but he flexed his hand back and mentally slapped himself for his own stupidity.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's and Rin's hands and pulled them along the path continuing their way toward the western lands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made it inside of the westerns lands and Sesshomaru decided it was in everyone's best interest for them to stay there for to time being. Of course Jaken protested because of the humans residing in his masters estate but with a quick hit to the head, he thought otherwise.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha sleep in his quarters and told the demon guards to let the others choose their own rooms as they pleased. He wasn't to surprised to hear that the monk begged to 'sleep' with the demon slayer and ended up being tossed out on the floor with a slap to the face.

Rin seemed to take a liking to the young kitsune and they played and spent most of their time together. So far everything was quiet and calm until a week after their arrival…

---------

Sesshomaru sat outside the door, brows knitted together with a scowl imprinted on his face. Rin happened to wake up early and decided to pay Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a visit when he noticed her father figure sitting outside his bedroom door.

"Oh my lord!" Rin said worriedly rushing to his side. She kneeled and clutched his robe softly. He attempted to smile at her but it came out strained and decided to return to his stoic expression. He shifted his body and leaned against the door sighing deeply.

"Go see your _mother_." Sesshomaru said in a pissed manner. She was shocked when her father figure referred to Inuyasha in that way towards her, but she didn't dwell on it to long as seeing, she liked the sound of it.

Sesshomaru scooted over for the small child to get pass the door and she entered silently. She looked around the room and noticed many random items thrown around and scattered the floor. The drapes had been pulled all the way back letting the room fill the with the rays from the sun. The dark shade of lavender filled the room. In the middle of the room sat a extreme large circular bed, completely covered in white sheets and blankets. She spotted a lump curled up under the covers and decided to meander toward the conspicuous person underneath.

He heard the door open and decided to ignore the bastard for the moment, but then he felt the bed shift slightly and instantly sprung up ready to give Sesshomaru a piece of his mind.

"Sesshomaru of you even think-- oh! Rin what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked trying to suppress his anger for the moment. He laughed lightly trying to cover up his embarrassment.

She smiled happily and curled up next to Inuyasha resting her head on his arm. "I actually got up early this morning to come play with Lord Sesshomaru and you but I noticed he was sitting outside the door. I was confused and he told me to come inside and check on you." she said with a bright smile.

Inuyasha laughed at her comment and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh Rin, haha, don't worry about that brooding dog out there. He was just getting on my last nerve and I got angry with him." Inuyasha said nuzzling at Rin's nose. She giggled when it began to tickle and laughed happily. She looked up and Inuyasha and gave him a small pout.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked wondering what was wrong. She shifted in his arms and twiddled with her fingers and looked up innocently at the younger demon.

"Uhm.. Well I um sorta… um.." she rambled trying to make the words flow but stopped once the arms completely wrapped her in a warm embrace. She looked up at Inuyasha and noticed the glint of happiness radiating in his eyes.

"What is it Rin? You can tell me anything, since were practically family." Inuyasha said as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. She stared in awe and tears began falling, suddenly scaring the half demon.

"Rin?! What happened what is it?!" Inuyasha asked looking over her body for any source of injuries. She chuckled softly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"O-oh umm its just that I didn't know how to ask you, b-but I wanted to know if I could call you mommy. Lord Sesshomaru said something to me earlier about that and I liked the idea of you being my mommy. Your so kind and you always made dad-I mean Lord Sesshomaru happy." she said sniffling away her now dry tears.

Inuyasha had been at a loss of words when the small child told him how she truly felt and was completely overwhelmed. He ran his fingers threw her long hair and lifted her chin so their eyes could meet.

"Oh Rin, that would make me so happy. Now I can love one more person close to my heart." Inuyasha said pulling the small girl to his chest kissing her cheeks softly. "And Rin, don't worry about addressing that meanie as Lord Sesshomaru anymore, just call him dad like you did before." Inuyasha said giving Rin a wink. She giggled and pulled from the protective embrace and fixed her hair.

She smiled brightly and bowed before skipping happily toward the door. "Thank you mommy! I'll see you later!" she said enthusiastically reaching for the door, disappearing behind it.

Inuyasha chuckled quietly to himself and rubbed his belly softly. 'Hmm.. I wonder if I'm going to be a good mother to these pups.' Inuyasha thought as he felt the pressure in his stomach again. He glanced around the room quickly and pulled his yukata tighter around himself as he ran toward the bathroom and wretched heavily inside the bin.

----------------------------

Rin closed the door humming quietly to herself and remembered Sesshomaru was still sitting outside the door and giggled lightly. This made Sesshomaru raise his brow slightly questioning her laughter. She smiled and hugged the demon lord softly and continued humming a soothing tune.

"I take it you were successful?" Sesshomaru asked, becoming weary with her odd behavior. She giggled and nodded quickly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Mommy said he was fine but he was just a little angry with you." she chuckled skipping down the hall. He smirked at her choice of words and knew immediately Inuyasha had accepted her love. But what he was surprised to hear was the way she addressed him. She still called him Lord Sesshomaru and he wondered why she would continue with that title but brushed it aside for the moment as he heard the loud heaving inside their room.

He immediately got up and burst through the doors, skimming the room and found Inuyasha hunched over the waste bin throwing up the contents from his stomach. He grimaced and sat beside his mate and began rubbing Inuyasha's back, trying to sooth his troubles. Inuyasha continued to heave and Sesshomaru saw the tears form around Inuyasha's eyes and pulled back his younger siblings hair making sure it didn't get caught in the way.

Inuyasha leaned over the bin, resting his body on the rim for the second time this morning. He sighed and tried to get up but Sesshomaru held him down as he wiped the bile from his mouth. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru earlier. Why would Sesshomaru want to have sex right after he had thrown up? Inuyasha was certainly not in the mood to fool around and became pissed when Sesshomaru began molesting him in bed. And thus lead to Sesshomaru sitting outside their room 'thinking' about what he did.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru learned from this experience and now knows not to mess with his lover while he was in a foul mood.

He lifted Inuyasha and carried him to the bed and rummaged around his drawers and found a fresh yukata for himself and called for one of the demons for a kimono for his lover. Inuyasha sent him a glare but brushed it off as he lifted Inuyasha in his arms again and walked through the halls until he reached the private outdoor bath and placed Inuyasha along the edge of the rocks. He pulled off his robe and placed the garment near the water along with the clean one. He made he way back towards his cute mate and smirked when he saw the blush on Inuyasha's face.

"S-Sesshomaru! Y-you scared me sneaking up behind me.." Inuyasha said covering his eyes. He gasped when those strong hands pulled his yukata down and heard the water splash around him. He opened his eyes to meet with Sesshomaru's gaze and his blush deepened. His yukata long forgotten, as he was pulled into the very warm water and brought against a very toned chest. He shuddered as those hands meandered south ending on his ass and gasped when he felt a tight squeeze.

"S-Sesshoamru!" Inuyasha squeaked when his bodily collided with his mates. He brought his hands around Sesshomaru's neck and twirled a bit of his hair around him finger, giving Sesshomaru the perfect opportunity to suck on delectable flesh on Inuyasha's neck.

He shuddered when Sesshomaru clung to his neck biting roughly. He traced his throat and collar bone. Sesshomaru could already see the marks appearing on his lovers skin and chuckled mischievously. He nipped at Inuyasha's nipple and smirked when Inuyasha arched his back from the contact. He pulled back briefly and stared into his mates eyes, drowning in the innocence and purity. He leaned in and kissed Inuyasha so tenderly, that Inuyasha opened his mouth to moan, giving Sesshomaru the perfect opportunity the explore his wet cavern. Of course Inuyasha gave in to the dominant male and let Sesshomaru sweep him away in complete bliss. He shuddered as they pulled apart, eyes half lidded with lust and smiled contently at his lover.

Sesshomaru traced Inuyasha's trail of hickies and meandered further downward until his hand was underneath the warm water. He pulled on the fully erect member in his hands and herd a yelp escape Inuyasha's lips. He bit his lips seductively and began kneading at Inuyasha's head, teasing the aroused cock.

Inuyasha clasped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder for support so he didn't fall underwater. He moaned extremely loud when Sesshomaru tugged his member roughly and leaned against the stone edge.

"Mommy!" Rin called as she was making her way toward the bath. Immediately Inuyasha pulled away and sank near the edge so he could sit down on the proved seats underwater. Rin saw Sesshomaru first and smiled brightly at him. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where's- oh there you are mommy!" Rin shouts as she tossed her towel to the ground and jumped into the water.

Inuyasha gasped and shielded himself from the water splashing his way. Sesshomaru by then, had placed himself beside Inuyasha's right side and sat next to him smirking. Rin popped up from under the water and giggled loudly sitting on Inuyasha's left.

"Mommy! I heard you were in the bath so I wanted to come too!" she said clinging to his arm. Inuyasha laughed and patted her head gently, trying to suppress the very hard erection underwater. Thank goodness Rin couldn't see how close he was to climaxing.

"Eek!" Inuyasha jumped as he held onto the small child. Rin stared at Inuyasha oddly but brushed it off as she cuddled his arm protectively. The real problem was Sesshomaru who snaked his way in-between his thighs and began massaging the erect member. He tried to steady his breathing pattern, but at the same time making sure that Rin wouldn't notice the irregularity in his behavior.

Rin splashed and giggled in the water ignoring the scene happening before her until she heard a yelp from Inuyasha.

"Mommy! Rin shouted as she latched onto Inuyasha's arm, wondering what had happened. "What's wrong? What happened?" she pleaded giving Inuyasha a frightening look.

He chuckled nervously breathing heavily. His hand rested on his chest as he panted loudly. "I-its o-okay Rin. I-I just getting dizzy from the hot water." Inuyasha stuttered, face flushed. He glared at Sesshomaru who shrugged his shoulders slightly sending him a smirk. Rin tugged at Inuyasha's arm tried pulling the younger male toward the edge.

"Oh no mommy, then we should get out! I don't want you passing out from the heat!" she said getting out and wrapping the towel around her small frame. Inuyasha sheepishly grinned at Rin as she was getting out, completing ignoring the demon who was slowly making his way behind his mate. He quickly maneuvered behind the unsuspecting half demon and successfully managed to snake his way near Inuyasha's bottom and probed his entrance.

Inuyasha yelped at the sudden intrusion and immediately stood turning around and glared at the demon who was busy smirking. "Sesshomaru!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and hastily followed the small girl out of the bath, taking her hand and pulled her toward the entrance.

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha screamed as he slammed the door and left the young lord to ponder over his perverted menstruations.

----------------------------

"Uh! I can't believe that bastard would do that!" Inuyasha yelled as he brushed his hair on the comfy bed. Rin sat beside him, staring at the naked body before her admiring his beauty. She didn't understand what Sesshomaru did, but nevertheless, it made him angry. She was dressed in a beautiful white and blue kimono that had small butterflies all over that trailed past her onto the floor and Inuyasha had braided her hair nicely, placing a flower in her hair. She smiled as Inuyasha put on his intricate kimono that had it own unique patterns. It was colored in red and orange colors that depicted flowers all over, giving off a warm and settling feeling.

"Ma…" Rin said trying to get Inuyasha's attention. He turned and faced the small child wanting to know what was on her mind. "I-I don't want Naraku hurting you or pa… I've always wanted a family ever since mine were killed and now I have one that loves me… I just don't Naraku to hurt anyone…" she said sniffling softly.

Inuyasha gasped and pulled the small girl in his arms and wiped the tears from her face. "Rin don't worry, Sesshomaru and I will make sure that Naraku wont hurt you or anyone one of our friends. We will make sure that we will remain a family, ok?" Inuyasha said patting her head softly.

She smiled and wiped the remaining tears from her face and hugged Inuyasha tightly. She jumped from her place in his lap and scratched the back of her head. "Ok mommy! I believe in you and lord Sesshomaru!" she said making her way toward the door.

Inuyasha chuckled and motioned for her to leave. "Now go run along and play with Shippo. I know he misses you." Inuyasha said with a smirk, making Rin blush. She bowed and left the young half demon reminisce in his thoughts. He sighed happily and rubbed his belly gently.

'I wonder how many pups I'm going to be having.' he thought thinking over some baby names.

-------------------------

Sesshomaru pouted in the bath and decided to get out once Inuyasha had left, seeing how he was alone and didn't have his mates company to sooth him. He got dressed quickly, and made his way down toward the dinning hall, noticing the others settled around the table eating a series of assorted foods. He glanced around the room, and realized Inuyasha was absent. He saw Rin eating along side the kitsune and made his way near the two.

"Rin, where is Inuyasha." he demanded more than asked. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

"Uh. Well, mommy was really mad at you and he was getting ready when I left. I don't know after that because I came down the eat." she said giving Sesshomaru a pained smile.

He huffed and sat at the head of the table and the servants quickly settled a tray of food in front of him. He glared at the empty seat on his left and sighed knowing it was better to let his mate cool off before he tried to speak with him. He ate silently aware of the many eyes focused on him, mostly of the servants that obediently followed everyone of his orders.

Once Sesshomaru had finished eating, he went inside of his study to look over the scrolls and papers of important business affairs since his absence. He looked over a few documents and sighed, throwing a few back onto the desk. To say that he was distracted was an understatement. Lately he realized, whenever Inuyasha and himself were alone, someone had to ruin their moment. He was getting frustrated to say the least. He eyed the papers with hatred and relaxed in his seat.

He lulled over the information Kagura had told them. Naraku had gotten stronger since their last meeting and Sesshomaru knew by now, that Naraku already made an even stronger barrier against them. He knew that he had to visit Totosai for new techniques that could strengthen his sword and sighed. It had many, many years since their last encounter and Sesshomaru dreaded speaking to that old coot. He rambled on and on about anything and he had that amazing reputation for forgetting things easily. Myoga on the other hand, was very informative at times but was extremely cowardly and always seemed to disappear when a battle started.

He rubbed his temples and pushed the scrolls to the floor. He knew in the next couple of weeks he had to meet with the elders since he was the lord of the western lands. They needed his presence to decided the legal passage of lands and since Inuyasha and himself were the last remaining dog demons, they needed heirs to take the throne. Of course Sesshomaru would explain to the elders how Inuyasha was carrying pups and the would agree to the terms and leave them alone for the time being.

He smiled at the thought of having a few pups running around. He chuckled and continued his searching and reading through the documents until a knock was heard. He looked up and saw his beautiful mate dressed in the long and intricate kimono and smirked. Inuyasha smiled and made his way near Sesshomaru around the desk and sat on his lap.

He placed a small kiss on Sesshomaru's lips and pulled back looking into his eyes.

"…….We need to talk……."

-------------------------

**Waaaaaaaa ok this chapter is done! Whew! I'm so glad I got this finished. I want to draw out the pregnancy and show the relationship between Rin and Inuyasha deepen. Rin has already began calling Inuyasha "mommy" but still calls Sesshomaru "lord" because he was the one that found her and took her under his care. She uses it out of respect for him, but it doesn't really bother him that much. She will eventually call him father but that's later. **

**I'm going to pair Miroku and Sango together and keep Kagome in her time because its to bothersome to have to keep track of all the characters and all. I'm probably going to make her be paired up with Hojo. Sesshomaru is finally breaking his cold shell because of, well Inuyasha and I'm particularly happy! He's so cold but that's what makes him sexy. NO HE WILL NOT BECOME SOFT! But he will become perverted! Hahahaha I had to do it! Inuyasha just turns him on! I mean really! When you got a piece of fine ass walking around wagging their tail, what would you do? Hahaha screw 'em of course! **

**Im going to change the title for this story to Revealing The Secrets instead. Since its not necessarily forbidden for relatives to breed with one another to keep the blood going. (pure)**

**I believe this is the longest chapter that I have written actually! I'm so proud of myself. Took me last night and this morning to type this up. Whew! I deserve a nice glass of tea! Please read and review! It makes me happy and all fuzzy inside to know that I have people who like to read my stories! And thanks to all the loyal fans who comment like on each chapter I post! I love you all! Especially, Nude InuYasha!**

**Ok that's enough of my rant for now…**

**Until next time..**

**-Urahara**


	9. Actions

**Hello everybody! I'm back and ready to write this up! I had successively passed all of my exams and have officially graduated as of yesterday! Yay! Finally! I had actually had 3 pages of this typed up about 2 weeks ago but somehow my computer shutoff when I put it in sleep mode and erased the work I had done already. I actually kind of think I should thank my retarded laptop because I liked how this chapter came out the second time rather than the first. Well anyway! Lets get on with the story!**

* * *

She silently crept around the corner with the little fox demon in tow. She nodded to the boy behind her and slowly made her way down the hall where Sesshomaru's library was. She held onto the small hand and dragged him near the door, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Pst. Rin? Are you sure there's something wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked nudging her in the shoulder.

She furrowed her brows but nodded none the less. "I'm sure of it. Mommy wasn't at the table when we were eating and was acting stranger earlier. He wasn't even in his room either and the only other place mommy would be is with S-s… Daddy." she said crossing her arms.

Shippo sighed and smiled. "I guess your right! Hopefully Inuyasha is alright." he said grinning childishly.

They gave each other a serious stare and placed their ear on the door, trying to listen in on the conversation they could hear on the other side of the door.

They both glanced at each other and nodded. 'Yep Inuyasha was definitely in there.'

-------

Inuyasha quietly strode over to the desk as he quietly shut the door behind himself. He could see the tired expression on his mates face and sighed inaudibly. He smiled and made his was around the desk and placed himself in Sesshomaru's lap kissing him sweetly.

"We need to talk." was all he said after they parted lips. Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha a weary stare but nodded in agreement. Inuyasha adjusted his position on his lovers lap and buried his face in Sesshomaru's neck.

"W-what are we going to do about Naraku Sesshy?" Inuyasha said softly nuzzling the demons neck. He growled uncomfortably and pulled his younger mate away so he could face him directly.

"There is actually something I had to discuss with you about that…" he said picking up one of the scrolls on his desk. He unraveled it slowly, placing it in Inuyasha's hands. "I have to leave soon for business with the elders and I also had to speak with Totosai about Tensegia. I believe he hasn't told me all the secrets behind this blade." he spoke dully watching for Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha paled as he heard the news. He quietly read the scroll concerning Sesshomaru's position and duties as Lord of the Western Lands. The elders were requesting his appearance at the next meeting, wanting to discuss his problem of producing heirs. Inuyasha grimaced and rolled the scroll up, so he didn't want to read it any longer.

"You don't have to worry Inuyasha. I will deal with the pestering elders when I meet them." he said running his hand through some of Inuyasha's loose strands of hair. He noticed the frown and chuckled softly. "Do not worry Inuyasha. I will not be gone for more than a few weeks."

Inuyasha sighed and got up off his mates lap and tossed the scroll back onto the table with a light plop. "That is not what I was worried about Sesshomaru." he said turning his back to the demon. "I want to come with you." he whispered clutching his own arms. It seemed he was trying to comfort himself.

Sesshomaru rose from his place behind his desk and wrapped his arms around his petite mate. "You know I can not allow that Inuyasha." he spoke, sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine. He cocked his head to the side when Inuyasha tightened his hold around his own body.

"I don't care Sesshomaru. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Inuyasha said stomping his foot on the ground childishly. "I will not sit here waiting for your return like a helpless child. You know better than to try and lock me away here." he growled ripping himself from his mates arms. He turned around to face him directly sending Sesshomaru a glare.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru sighed. "I will not tolerate you acting so foolishly. You will only make things worse because of that hot-headedness you have." he said crossing his arms. He was not liking the way Inuyasha was acting and it was making him aggravated.

"You can't say that! I will come with you even if you say no!" Inuyasha yelled huffing lightly as he balled his hands into fists.

"Stop acting like a child Inuyasha. I will not take you and that is final." Sesshomaru said sending Inuyasha an equal glare. "I do not accept the way your acting Inuyasha and you need to think about your child." Sesshomaru spoke sternly.

"M-my child?! Our child Sesshomaru! Why do you think I want to come with you! I want to be with you incase something happens!" Inuyasha screamed at his mate.

"You will stay here _Inuyasha_ and I will not hear another word from you about this matter." Sesshomaru said turning around and making his way back towards the desk to finish reading through the papers.

Inuyasha seethed from his brother's words. _'STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD?!'_ Inuyasha thought over in his head. 'I am not acting like a child! I'm only concerned about the both of us and _he _thinks he knows everything!' Inuyasha thoughts turning around and stopping his foot.

"If you go without me, I swear I'll never talk to you again _Bastard_!" Inuyasha spat already heading towards the door…

-------

"Shippo?! Mommy and daddy are fighting!" she said curling her hand around his. He nodded apologetically and bit his lower lip. He knew exactly how Inuyasha could act if he didn't get his way and he also knew that Sesshomaru was just as stubborn.

"Rin.." he said softly. "I think this is going to end badly…"

He saw the look on her face and closed his eyes, trying to drown out her scared and pleading look. He didn't want to see that expression and make himself feel any worse than he did now and listened to the argument escalate.

He tightened his hold on her hand and groaned.

------

"Don't you dare say that." Sesshomaru said, roughly twisting the half demon around and pinning him onto the table.

Inuyasha gasped but quickly recovered his momentary shock and gritted his teeth. "Get. The. _Hell. _Off. Of. Me. Sesshomaru." he spat viciously at the demon above him. "I don't go back on my word. Ever. So you better take me with you, you bastard." he said beginning to struggle against Sesshomaru's hold.

"Hold you tongue Inuyasha. You will do as I tell you." he said tightening his grasp in Inuyasha's wrist. He heard the squeak from Inuyasha and gritted his teeth. "I already told you. You will stay here and you will do as I say." he spoke on equally deadly terms. Inuyasha struggled and tried to wiggle his way out from under his brothers grasp.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! I- _I HATE YOU!_ He screamed out but instantly tensed once those words escaped his lips. His body shook and his breath hitched. 'What did I just s-say?!'… I didn't mean to say that!' Inuyasha thought, mouth agape. "S-Sesshomaru I-I I didn-..

"You don't need to say any more Inuyasha. You've made yourself loud and clear." he said as he cut off Inuyasha's words. He silently released his grip and turned his back towards his brother picking up a few documents that fell to the floor, sighing sadly.

--------

"What?!" Rin cried as she heard Inuyasha's outburst. She instantly threw herself into Shippo's arms and cried softly. "W-why would h-he say that?!" she began to sob. Shippo sighed, biting his lip and gently rubbed her back.

"Shippo?" the monk called as he entered the hall with Sango closely behind him. "We were looking for- hey what's wrong Rin?" he asked once he saw the small child weeping in the kitsune arms.

"What happened Shippo?" Sango asked worriedly picking up Rin in her arms. She wiped the tears from her face and cooed at the small child.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting. Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru that he 'hates' him. Rin over heard and began to cry" he said staring at the carpet. Miroku nodded and contemplated for a moment.

"Sesshomaru must know how stubborn he is, I doubt he'll take him seriously." he said aloud rubbing his chin slightly.

"No, we over heard them fighting about Sesshomaru leaving and Inuyasha wanted to go with him… but Sesshomaru said no and Inuyasha exploded…" Shippo said as the tears threatened to fall. Miroku smiled lightly and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I can read body language as well I usually do, then I'd say that they will be fine." the monk said smirking mischievously.

"Sure you do Miroku. I say one thing but you think the exact opposite." she said putting Rin down and drying her tears.

"Hey, I just chose to ignore it. Either way you don't seen to mind it when I think like that right Sango?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Che! Whatever ." she closed her eyes and crossed her arms defensively. "I only humor you monk."

"Well… that's not what you said last night." he said creeping up behind her. Shippo scoffed and grabbed Rin's hand. They listened intently trying to hear the rest of their conversation that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were having.…

----------

"Sesshomaru! I didn't mean w-what I said!" Inuyasha yelled pitifully tugging at Sesshomaru's sleeve. "I would never say something like that to you! I was just angry that you wouldn't let me go with you!" Inuyasha cried wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru protectively.

"Inuyasha… you still said it and now you can't take it back." he sighed trying to pry the half demon off of him. He didn't want to be brash with Inuyasha but he just wouldn't let go.

"Sesshomaru! I'm sorry! You have to believe me! I never mean to say it!" Inuyasha cried against the demons chest. Sesshomaru could feel his clothes becoming moist from Inuyasha tears and frowned.

"That's enough Inuyasha. I don't want to hear anymore." he said trying to break free from the half demons grasp.

"NO! Sesshomaru please forgive me!" Inuyasha cried as he clung tighter to his siblings body. Sesshomaru half smiled as he cupped Inuyasha's chin in his palm.

"I forgive you. But will you try to understand why I don't want you to come along?" Sesshomaru said wiping away the fresh tears from Inuyasha's cheeks. The half demon nodded slightly and shuddered.

"I know you care about me but I don't want to be separated from you Sesshy." Inuyasha whined tugging at Sesshomaru's sleeves. Truly he cared deeply for his brother and since he became pregnant he grew attached to his side. Longing for his immediate and doting attention.

"Inuyasha you have to think about yourself. What if you were attacked by some demons and I was unable to protect you? What would happen then?" he said wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's belly. "What if we run into Naraku? I don't want you harmed. That's why you should remain here while I'm gone. It's safer." he said biting along the half demons neck. He could feel Inuyasha shudder from the intimate contact and smiled briefly.

"Hah.. Sesshomaru… I-I understand.." he whispered, closing his eyes when Sesshomaru began to tug away at his kimono. Sesshomaru kissed the bare shoulders and nipped roughly as he trailed down Inuyasha's back. The kimono fell lipless to the floor, forgotten as the duo began moaning in satisfaction.

"Mhmm… It's a shame that I couldn't see you longer in this beautiful outfit, but I think you look even more delectable without it on though." he growled happily making Inuyasha's blush become even more noticeably red. He quickly undressed himself and he successively pinned Inuyasha onto his table once again.

The scrolls and papers fell and littered the floor, scattered about. Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru trailed his tongue down his chest nearing his hips. He squirmed under the hold and tried to buck his hips but Sesshomaru bit down harshly drawing blood.

"Nyah! S-Sesshomaru! Ah!" Inuyasha cried throwing his head back. Sesshomaru lapped at the wounded flesh and made his way southward where he saw a painfully erect cock staring at him, ready to be swallowed. The older sibling smirked and teased the inflamed head playfully earning a yelp. He nibbled and lapped at the swollen member making sure he took the pre cum already spilling, into his mouth.

"Mhmm Yasha… tell me how badly you want this.." Sesshomaru murmured as his mouth barely incased the heated cock in his mouth.

'S-Sesshomaru's teasing me!' Inuyasha thought biting his lips harshly. "D-don't tease me Sesshy… I-I want you-.." he tried to sat but stopped when he couldn't finish.

"You want me to what?" Sesshomaru moaned huskily dabbing at the tip of Inuyasha's cock. He was completely enjoying the show beneath him that his precious mate was displaying. He could feel his own arousal twitch with excitement, knowing what was going to come. "Come on Inuyasha, you have to tell me what you want."

Inuyasha grunted and opened his eyes so he could see Sesshomaru's face. "I-I don't care what you do! Just s-stop teasing me and come inside of me!" he cried biting back a pitiful plea.

Sesshomaru chuckled knowing that Inuyasha had surrendered and quickly coated his two fingers with his own saliva. He glanced and his lover who was shifting back and forth uncomfortably. "As you wish.." he said softly as he thrust two fingers deep within his smaller mate. Inuyasha cried out in pain and pleasure when Sesshomaru hat hit his spot dead on.

"Sesshomaru!" he screamed out loud, exciting his mate even more.

--------

Shippo and Rin sighed when Sango planted a hard slap on Miroku's cheek.

"Should've known that was going to happen if he kept on going that way, right Rin?" Shippo said nudging at her side softly. She nodded and giggled slightly but returned her attention back towards the door when she heard Inuyasha crying out.

"Shippo you hear that?!" she said tugging at his sleeve. He nodded and they continued listening.

"You two. Do you think it's wise to be listening in on Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's private affairs?" Miroku questioned rubbing his stinging cheek. He looked over at Sango who sent him a glare but shrugged it off.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Miroku you guys. I wouldn't want anyone listening on my personal conversations." she said crossing her arms and kicked Miroku in the leg roughly. He grimaced and began rubbing his leg furiously.

"It doesn't matter Sango. If something is bothering Mommy then I _have_ to worry about him!" Rin said pointing at the door. Sango sighed and glanced at the door worriedly.

"I'm just saying you two. You don't want to upset them even more if you find-

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried at the top of his lungs. Immediately Rin grabbed Shippo's hand and they both bolted through the door, only to stop dead in their tracks to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sprawled out on their desk… naked…

"Rin!" Miroku called after her thinking he could try and stop her but was to late when he ended up standing inside of the room as well.

"M-mommy?!" Rin cried out as she watched Sesshomaru _devour_ Inuyasha completely.

"Rin! Shippo!" Miroku shouted as he grabbed the two of them in his arms and tried not to glance back at the two in heat on the table. By this time Sango had made her way inside two and stopped dead in her tracks.

Mouth agape.

Miroku sent her a worried glance but chocked back a laugh when he noticed a trail of blood slowly trailing down from her nose. "Sango!" Miroku shouted making her wake from her daze. She squealed at the top of her lungs and ran out of the room holding her nose.

He sighed and shook his head. 'Damn yaoi fan girls.' he closed the door behind him and walked down the hall and placed the two down on the comfortable seat. He sat down and sighed.

"Now Rin, Shippo…" he paused glancing around the room. "What you both witnessed back there was-

---------

"What the hell just happened!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, panting loudly. He had already gotten up off the desk and was on the process of dressing himself when he felt two broad arms circling his body. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"I don't care if one of my servants come barging in here and told me that the world was ending. I am _going_ to take you _now!"_ he said throwing the clothes back onto the floor and proceeded to pound the poor half demon limp.

Let's just say that Sesshomaru had Inuyasha _screaming _his name.

* * *

The castle had been in a small uproar that night but died down in the next passing days. It had finally came to the day that Sesshomaru had to part from his beloved.

"Sesshomaru!.." Inuyasha whined. "I still want to go with you." he said tugging at the demons battle armor. He sighed and kissed his mates forehead softly.

"I do too but I don't want to endanger you Inuyasha." he mumbled glancing around the room at all the servants and occupants. Jaken stood at his masters feet crying pitifully pleading if he could go but of course that only ended up with him having an aching lump on his head.

"I want you to come back in one piece bastard or I'm going to kill you if you don't." Inuyasha grumbled straightening his lovers clothes. Sesshomaru smirked and patted Inuyasha's head.

"I will." he said turning around and began heading out the gate doors. He glanced back briefly and noticed the small wave his mate sent his way and smiled lightly.

"Hurry back Sesshomaru! I love you!" Inuyasha yelled at the disappearing figure. He smiled half-heartedly and nodded at the small child by his side. She held his hand tightly and smiled back.

"I hope daddy comes back soon too." she said glancing back towards the path Sesshomaru took.

Inuyasha looked over at his friends and shrugged his shoulders playfully. "Don't we all.?" he said softly.

* * *

**So here it is! I know I haven't even updated this story in over a month and I'm truly sorry! Crap happens right?! Well, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than last time because it's summer now! No school! The only thing I hope is that I don't become secluded in my house like last year and game all summer, doing absolutely nothing productive. **

**Yay! Hooray for yaoi fan girls! 2 points for Sango! I actually laughed as I was writing some parts in this chapter. A few times my brother walked by and heard me laughing and automatically assumed I was writing yaoi. "Writing porn right?"-were his exact words. All I had to sat to that comment was…**

**Oh! You know it! Hahahahaha he shook his head and left! Hilarious!**

**Until next time**

**-Urahara**


	10. The New Technique

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like! I had many difficulties as I was writing this chapter. I wanted to introduce my own character into this story and ended up making him spineless. Lol but he's still cute though. Enough with the introduction though. Let' get on with the story. **

**Oh btw u might want to read the ending =)**

* * *

-A week later-

"Mommy?" Rin asked patting his back gently as he emptied out his earlier contents into the bin. "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked again since she didn't get an answer. Inuyasha nodded and wiped his mouth with the towel that one of the servants brought in.

"I-It's ok Rin. I'm gonna be alright. Ok?" Inuyasha said trying to smile but came out pained instead. He shifted and pulled on his white kimono and fixed his hair behind him as the teenage male demon came in and began cleaning the room. Inuyasha watched as the boy carefully made the bed and tidied the room with speed. Inuyasha quirked a brow at the sight.

Inuyasha nudged at Rin and bent down near her ear. "Rin who is that?" Inuyasha whispered into Rin's ear. She smiled lightly and pointed at the demon cleaning the bathroom.

"Oh you mean Mokoto? He's very nice to everyone here, but I heard because he's so nice that some of the older demons and elders push him around." she whispered bringing her hand to her mouth. Inuyasha glanced back at he demon who was cleaning the tub furiously with a blush. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side to observe the demon closer and realized that he was actually quite handsome. He had waist long black hair and passionate lavender eyes with a stern but inviting face. His body was slightly more built than his own and Inuyasha could see the muscles flex under his clothes as he moved around. 'He looks like he could be Sesshomaru's age.' Inuyasha thought facing Rin as they sat on the bed.

"Do you know why he's here?" Inuyasha asked intrigued. Rin nodded quickly and went to sit in Inuyasha's lap to get comfortable. He smiled and brushed her hair as she began whispering.

"Well, supposedly he's been here for awhile. I don't exactly how long but I know since he was small." she shrugged. Inuyasha lulled over the information and glanced back at the demon cleaning the bathroom floor. "Oh! but I know that he has no other family members when he arrived here." Rin said clutching at Inuyasha's sleeve. He sighed and frowned when Rin told him the news.

He shook his finger at the girl and scolded her. "And how do you know this?" he said pinching her cheek. "You shouldn't meddle in others affairs Rin." Inuyasha said aggravated. She shooed the hand away and rubbed her cheek.

"Hey! You asked!" Rin accused jumping from his lap and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go play with Shippo ok!" she said running out the door before Inuyasha could say anything. He shook his head in frustration and glanced at the demon who was just about done cleaning. He got off the bed hesitantly and headed for the bathroom wanting to find out more about this mysterious demon. He poked head inside and watched the boy pick all the cleaning supplies.

"So your name is Mokoto?" Inuyasha asked smiling brightly. The boy nodded quickly and let his gaze drift to the floor. Inuyasha noticed, but barely, the blush stained on his cheeks and frowned. "How old are you?" he asked louder this time. He wanted the demon to answer and not just avoid his gaze.

The demon perked up, surprised by the question and fiddled with the cleaning supplies. "I'm 17." he mumbled straitening his things. Though he hard a stern face at the moment, the blush still remained and Inuyasha couldn't contain the chuckle from erupting.

"Hahaha! You so cute Mokoto." Inuyasha laughed stepping out of the way for the demon to pass. Mokoto glanced at the beautiful half demon and headed for the door quickly. He didn't want to meddle with his masters property even though he was attracted to him. He heard the footsteps stop behind him and hesitantly looked back to come face to face with none other than the man he adored since he arrived only just recently. He gasped at the close proximity between them and couldn't help but bite his lip when his face burned bright red.

"M-master. Do you need any assistance?" he stuttered mentally slapping himself for his tone. He didn't want to act timid in front of his crush. Inuyasha shook his head no and smiled brightly.

"No I was just curious is all." he said closing his eyes, brightening his smile further. "And don't call me master. It doesn't sound right. Just call me Inuyasha." he said stepping out from behind the demon and opened the door so he could exit. "I'll see you later ok, Mokoto." Inuyasha smiled leaving the stunned demon planted in his spot. He stood rooted their for a good 5 minutes before he became aware of his surroundings and quickly left to finish his other duties.

Thankfully for Mokoto, the oblivious half demon didn't even think twice that maybe someone harbored affection towards him. **(Other than Sesshomaru of course!)**

-With Sesshomaru-

He walked along the grassy path towards Totosai's place. He had just come from the meeting with the elders and sighed exasperatedly.

-Flash back-

After he had arrived, they had set him into one of the guests rooms inside the castle. He really didn't want to waste any extra time there but they insisted that he did. The meeting didn't even start until the 3rd day he had left from his lands and they dawdled like he had plenty of time. The meeting was basically about his heirs and when he had told them that he already had a mate, they immediately wanted to know whether "she" was suitable or not.

He could almost laugh but of course he wouldn't dare do that. No, of course not, because he was "Sesshomaru: Lord of the Western Lands who couldn't be funny or relaxed." quoted from Inuyasha. But he disproved that theory one night in the bedroom. (^-^) He smiled at the thought but brushed it aside when he remembered the whole ordeal.

They persisted on knowing who his mate was and wouldn't take no for an answer. When he told them it was Inuyasha, of course they rejected that idea and wanted him to break it off with the young demon. But once he told them of the family lineage and capabilities, they were still hesitant but none the less agreed to the situation.

But of course some of the elders were deeply dissatisfied with his decision. So they took matters into their own hands. One of the most stubborn elders placed a female tiger demon in his bed chambers and lets just say that it didn't work out to their liking. He threw the poor girl out on her ass and slept soundly that night thinking of how he could pound Inuyasha on their bed. (XD)

They tried desperately with each and everyone of their beautiful demons to try and seduce the dog demon but of course he denied every advance. They had finally given up on the 5th day and started the meeting dealing with the distribution of the lands.

After all the discussions and deliberations were done and through with, on the final day, Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to leave.

-End Flashback-

'I didn't think those old men would take so long to decide on trivial issues.' Sesshomaru thought quickening his pace. He wanted desperately to be home and fondle his cute mate but business interrupted his desires.

The sun was setting on the 7th day of his absence and he sighed tiredly. 'Might as well rest for the night.' he thought finding a nearby cave and nestled inside the cavern. He fell asleep quickly but not before giving his brief but loving thoughts to his mate.

"Kagura…" the demon muttered from his position in his seat. She nodded blandly but turned her eyes in his direction. "Have you confirmed the seedling?" he spoke menacingly. She nodded again and scoffed at the tone.

"With out a doubt he's caring brats." she said crossing her arms annoyed. She watched her master from the corner of her eye and saw the disgusted look on his face a smirked. "Though Sesshomaru seems to be absent at the moment." she whispered looking for his reaction.

He grunted in acknowledgement and growled under his breath. "I know that already. But I can't wait any longer. They need to be eliminated." he spat rising from his seat pulling on his baboon cloak. She resisted the urge to question his motives but smirked none the less.

'Seems he really wants those brother's dead.' she thought following behind her master as they disappeared into the night.

The following morning another wave of nausea hit the poor half demon as he vomited into the bin beside his bed. After he was finished and cleaned himself up, he looked over at the other side of the bed and frowned. 'I really miss Sesshomaru.' he thought running his hand over the rightful spot his mate should have been laying.

He sighed dejectedly as he pulled the sheets closer to his body but a knock resounded throughout the room. "Inuyasha-sama. Good morning. You have guests." he heard from his bedroom door. He scoffed and waved as he answered the voice.

"Ah, let them in. I bet it's the gang anyways." Inuyasha said ruffling his untamed hair. As on cue, the door opened revealing his friends, rushing to his side. "Good morning Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled jumping into his lap and smiled brightly. Miroku and Sango slid onto the bed beside the half demon and smiled at the scene.

"Hey what's up you guys." Inuyasha said patting the demons head playfully. He had missed their companionship for some time and seeing them surround him again was refreshing.

"Ah Inuyasha. We just wanted to see how you were doing." Miroku said pulling the small kitsune from Inuyasha's lap. He heard the small protest from the demon and smiled.

"Thanks you guys." he said but looked around the room quickly scanning for the other person missing. "By the way, where's Rin?" he questioned the group.

"Oh Rin?" Sango spoke up. "She's with one of the servants I believe his name was Mokoto or something." Sango said shrugging her shoulders. Inuyasha nodded and they continued chatting until one of the older servants knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha-sama. Breakfast is ready will you be having it in bed or in the dinning room?" he asked. Inuyasha perked up and answered with a quick 'I'll be there!' and proceeded to shoo out his comrades as he got dressed.

He met his friends who were already seated around the large table and sighed. He glanced at the seat that was empty beside him and fiddled with his food, shifting it around the plate. Conversation at breakfast was normal as usual but barley any comments were heard from the lone half demon.

He desperately missed the contact from his mate and silently walked to his room after breakfast was finished. He sat himself comfortably outside on the wooden patio that linked his room and the garden together. This was probably the second time that he had even stepped foot out in the garden and smiled softly. He sat near the bed of flowers and watched the small pond contently and noticed the large wooden fence surrounding the garden. 'Fenced off from the world huh.' Inuyasha thought bitterly getting up and began walking near the tree positioned in the center of it all.

Inuyasha held himself as he stood under the tree and marveled at his beautiful clothes. For some reason Sesshomaru had nothing but kimono's made for him but it didn't displease him though. He actually liked the different clothing.

He pulled the kimono tighter around his mid-section and sat under the tree quietly. The pond showed the fish jumping around ecstatically from the un welcomed guest and they continued to swim around briskly. He laughed at the sight and twirled a strand of hair around his finger while watching as the fish clamed down.

'I just hope that Sesshomaru hurries back because I really miss him.' Inuyasha thought sadly. Having a certain presence around you almost all the time and everyday made that person grow on you a bit, right? 'Hopefully Totosai taught him something useful instead of being useless. I know how Sesshomaru's temper can get.' Inuyasha thought wearily grinning from ear to ear.

His past memories flooded his mind as he stared blankly at the pond unnoticing the two figures hidden in a few trees over watching the scene silently. Kagura smirked when she saw the small grin adorn her master's face and turned her attention back to he unsuspecting half demon sitting under he tree.

"Kagura…" Naraku mumbled softly almost to the point where she didn't hear him. She nodded and faced him with a serous face placed on her features. He smirked happily and locked eyes with the demon sorceress. "I have a change of plans…" he spoke softly. "We will return when the little brats are born and take what I need." he murmured backing away slowly and receded back into the darkness of the trees. Kagura sighed annoyed and looked back once more at the soft smile on the half demons face and scoffed as she too, disappeared without a trace.

Inuyasha sat quietly until Rin ran quickly to his side and landed in his lap with a plop. He noticed Mokoto staring at the scene playing out and blushed when Inuyasha and his own eyes locked. He looked away quickly and disappeared without another word. Inuyasha brushed off the abnormal behavior as he tuned into what Rin was saying.

"Ah! Mommy! I took your advice about prying into peoples lives and I approached him and asked him about it!" Rin exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Inuyasha sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"Rin I meant for you not to go snooping around and dig up answers. I wanted you to leave others be." he said tapping her nose lightly. He tried to give her a glare but with that cute face of hers, he just couldn't do it. His glare came out more of a crooked smile than anything. She frowned but nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry mommy. I wont do it again." she muttered slowly getting off Inuyasha's lap. She looked around the garden quickly and her gaze fell upon the servant watching from a distance behind the bushes. She giggled softly and tugged at Inuyasha's kimono.

"Look mommy! There's Mokoto there right now!" she yelled trying to pull at the half demon. Inuyasha sighed and reluctantly got up from his comfortable spot and headed for the demon. Rin had released his hand and quickly ran to Mokoto's side pulling at his loose shirt.

"Rin." Inuyasha whispered, trying not to sound mad. "I think Mokoto would like it if you didn't pester him too much." he said eyeing the small girl. The demon quickly raised his hands and shook his head furiously.

"A-ah n-no Inuyasha-sama! I-It's completely fine. I don't mind at all." Mokoto stuttered out with a blush. Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms silently. He glared at the small child who hid behind the man.

"Well. I just don't want her to be a burden to you... " he mumbled glancing at the pond. "I think she's just curious is all, and needs to behave herself, right?" he said looking at the blushing girl who had slowly retreated back to Inuyasha's side.

She nodded quickly and sent the demon a small smile as she took Inuyasha's hand in her own. "I'm sorry Mokoto if I was unintentionally bothering you." she said sheepishly as she kicked the dirt under her feet. Inuyasha sighed and glanced at the demon.

"Well… I understand Rin. Next time don't do it so carelessly ne?" he said pulling her towards the tree. Mokoto smiled and bowed as Inuyasha retreated back to his earlier spot and quickly made his way inside.

Inuyasha shook his head at the girl and closed his eyes once he sat back down. "Um.. Mommy. I'm gonna go now ok?" she muttered getting up slowly. Inuyasha nodded silently and kept his eyes closed as she disappeared back inside.

'Sesshomaru. Please hurry I miss you…' Inuyasha thought rubbing his stomach happily.

"Eh?! Sesshomaru?! What are you doing here?" Totosai said waking up from his afternoon nap. The young demon lord frowned when the old goat tried to go back to bed.

"I know there is at least one technique father told you about the Tensegia that I don't know about." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth. He watched the old man scratch his head awkwardly and scratched places where he wouldn't want to see again let alone the position he was laying in.

"Eh? Ah… Inutaisho ne? He was a great dog demon! Oh, I remember the days when he could strike down many, many demons with one swoop from Tetsusaiga and slash down-

'I can't stand this old man.' Sesshomaru thought drowning out Totosai's rambling with his thoughts. He tried with all his might to not and knock the old coot out from all his nonsense but his patience was thinning with every breath he took. He glared at the man and pulled Tensegia from its sheath and presented the blade before Totosai.

"Tell me what I need to know about this blade." Sesshomaru demanded silencing the old demon. Totosai stared absently at the blade and then at Sesshomaru before rubbing his chin.

"Ah… so have you finally been able to care for another?" he said seriously locking eyes with the lord. Sesshomaru scoffed and turned his back to the sword smith. "You know Sesshomaru… the only way to use this sword to its full potential… is that you need to have someone you need to protect just like the Tetsusaiga." he said as he got up from his spot.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and faced the old demon and smirked slightly. "I already have someone whom I cherish. That is why I need you tell me what I need to know." he said handing Tensegia to the old goat.

"Ah. I see…" he murmured walking to his stool near the furnace. He looked over the blade smiling softly and looked up at Sesshomaru. "You have taken good care of this sword Sesshomaru, unlike that brother of yours." he chuckled running his hand over the hilt. "So who is it that you cherish, Sesshomaru?" he smiled wiggling his brows.

Sesshomaru sighed and slumped his shoulders slightly. "What is it to you who I feel the need to protect, old man." he stated watching the sword smith quietly cleaning the blade. He crossed his arms and glared at the at the man snickering.

"Ah so I knew it…" he murmured slapping his hand on his knee. He looked up at the young lord and smiled mischievously. "I know it's Inuyasha isn't it?" he said handing the blade back to Sesshomaru. He didn't miss the slightly shocked expression on his face and inwardly congratulated himself.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting the old man to guess correctly let alone on the first try. "How did you come to that conclusion." he demanded more than questioned. Sesshomaru wanted more than anything to wipe the smug expression of Totosai's face.

"Ah… Your father was a great man Sesshomaru." he began as he crossed his legs. "He has thought about many things and-

"You have not answered my question." Sesshomaru said as he interrupted the old mans speech catching the glance from him.

"This is no coincidence that these two blades have been linked together." he continued even though Sesshomaru interrupted him earlier. "Inutaisho has lived for many centuries and knew that his downfall would end badly from his powerful reputation…" he paused looking at Sesshomaru. "You do know of the family lineage don't you?" he murmured watching the demon lord's reaction. He saw the nod and sighed.

"Then you must see now, that this is no coincidence that Inuyasha was conceived. Though your father did love Inuyasha's mother dearly… He had to conceive a particular child for the sake of preserving the bloodline. That's how Inuyasha was born. But the battle took much out of him and was killed afterwards. You two are linked together by destiny and I could already foresee this outcome. It was inevitable that you two would come to care for each other." he said crossing his arms satisfied.

Sesshomaru stared at the demon and let his words sink in. "So, you will tell me what I need to know in order to defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru stated. He didn't have time to talk, instead he'd rather kill the bastard and get it over with so he could live with his family.

Totosai stared at the young demon and scoffed. "Ever so hasty to learn a new technique. Just like Inuyasha." he mumbled crossing his arms. He stood before the demon and looked him over from top to bottom. "This new technique requires much concentration and patience from both parties. I know you will carry the burden of this but I want you to know that you shouldn't use this move often. It is a secret technique and I don't want Inuyasha coming over here to know how to use it." he said with a frown. "I know you will master it in a few days time so lets get going." he mumbled pushing past the lord.

"Just hurry up old man." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth once he saw the old and dirty bath. He glared at the blacksmith when he smiled nervously as he scratched his head.

"Well…. First of all I need a good bath-

"You're fucking hilarious old man. I am not doing this nonsense. I heard you gave Inuyasha this treatment and I will not carry on oblivious to your intentions. " he growled pulling out Tokijin.

Totosai sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, it was worth a try." he said ignoring the menacing aura around him. "Well, lets get to work.." he said trudging down the hill…

A week later.

Sesshomaru had finally mastered the final technique of his father's fang and had finally reached home. All of his servants had greeted him at the door but he was puzzled as to why Inuyasha was absent. He quietly walked down the wing to his and Inuyasha's shared quarters.

He opened the door to his room and saw no one. He even went out to the garden and found nobody. Sesshomaru was beginning to worry when he remembered the bath. He was making his way down the corridor and before he was fully able to turn the corner he caught sight of a servant disappearing inside. 'What would a servant be doing in the bath?' he thought walking faster.

He opened the door quietly and smelled the incense instantly. He noticed the servant from earlier and watched as he made his way near the water. He watched as he handed a towel and change of clothes to Inuyasha and gritted his teeth. 'What does he think he's doing?!' he screamed inside, watching as they interacted.

Inuyasha brushed off the lingering glances his way and relaxed in the warm water. Sesshomaru quietly crept up behind the demon and pushed him out of the way roughly. Inuyasha heard the yelp and turned around quickly to be met with none other than his mate who he missed so greatly.

"Ah! Sesshomaru I've- Ah OW!" he shrieked as Sesshomaru pulled him from the water by his arm and yanked him out of the room to their bedroom. "Sesshomaru?! What's wrong!" he started but was silenced with the glare.

Sesshomaru threw the soaking half demon onto the bed and straddled his waist as he pinned him to the bed. "What are you doing letting him see you like that Inuyasha." he demanded startling the half demon. Inuyasha just stared at the enraged demon above him unable to comprehend what was going on. "You are mine and I won't let anyone take you from me." he growled crushing their lips together in heated passion.

Inuyasha gasped at the sudden accusation and accidentally allowed the demon access to his mouth. Sesshomaru quickly dominated the smaller sibling and took control of the hungry kiss. After a few more lasting moments he pulled away letting the half demon catch his breath.

"Hah.. Sesshomaru what's wrong? I wouldn't ever think of anyone other than you." he said in between gasps of air. He struggled under the strength and tried to free himself from the grasp. "I love only you Sesshomaru so don't think I have been doing anything behind your back." he said quietly as tears began to form around his eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed and quickly got off his mate and pulled him against his chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." he mumbled patting his head gently. "I was so happy to see you that I jumped to conclusions." he said kissing Inuyasha's cheek gently as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love you too much to let you go. Especially to a worthless demon." he said quietly as his fingers ran over the small bump forming over his mates belly.

"Mhmm our pup is coming along nicely right, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mumbled letting his chin rest on Inuyasha's head.

The younger sibling nodded slightly. "There's not only one in there Sesshy." he giggled making the other smirk.

"Oh really now. I don't mind if we have more." Sesshomaru said as his hand weaved it's way around his love. He pinched a pink nib in between his fingers and heard the moan escape his mates lips. "Lets se how many we can make ne?" he smiled kissing Inuyasha lovingly on the lips.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Rin said as she opened the door slowly. She saw the two sprawled out on the bed and clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Rin?!" Inuyasha yelled springing to his feet instantly. "W-what are you doing here?!" he cried grabbing a yukata from the floor and quickly closed it around his body so she wouldn't see his erection.

"I wanted to know if you two wanted to go to the bath together!" she yelled pulling Inuyasha out of the door. Inuyasha laughed lightly at the irony and regretfully followed behind the cheerful girl.

Sesshomaru glared at the retreating back of his lover and fell back onto the bed. "Will I ever be able to take my mate?.." he mumbled against the sheets as he grabbed and change of clothes and followed the two into the bath.

* * *

**Urahara- well here's the next chapter! Hoped you liked. (Btw Inuyasha's pregnancy will only take 6 months because he's half human and half demon. So he's begging to show signs of development at the end of the first month. I want to know how many kids Inuyasha should have. I'm thinking two (snickers mischievously.) I have a theory behind this but if any of you have any suggestions and reasoning behind it I might consider it. I need names too. Once I view your results and thoughts, the next chapter will reveal how many kids he's going to have. - so better review!**

**-A little tidbit between Sesshomaru and author.-**

**Sesshomaru- what the hell was that! You always do that! Why is it so hard for me to fuck Inuyasha?!**

**Urahara- I'm sorry but you know I hurt my wrist yesterday after I fell and I didn't want to hurt it even more by typing too much. I promise in the next chapter there shall be a lemon in there.**

**Sesshomaru- I've been trying to keep my libido in check these past weeks so I at least deserve something for my efforts. **

**Urahara- I'm sorry but like I said! When I fell I was on the 7****th**** page already and I needed to post the next chapter! **

**Sesshomaru- Fine but don't forget to tell them about the one-shot.**

**Urahara- oh yeah thanks for reminding me!**

**Sesshomaru- che. Whatever.**

**Urahara- okay so I have this plan that every 50 reviews I shall make a one-shot for this story. It will be a side-story and it will contain some lemons. So don't fret! Btw I only need 2 reviews to make 50! -hint, hint- **

**Sesshomaru- so if you want to read some good sex between me and Inuyasha go and review because I'm tried of being abstinent.**

**Urahara- ok…. So yea please review!**

_**Just if you wanted to know:… I was highlighting my hair yesterday at m friends house and fell while I was washing it out. I should've jus taken a shower but I didn't and fell inside the tub on my wrist. Though I did get wet. =p my hand should be fine after a few days though. I got it wrapped up pretty good. **_


	11. A Day Out

**Oh hello there! Glad you made it this far. I want to clarify some things first. I got a few emails wondering if I stopped my fic at the one-shot and I'm happy to say that I'm not. -cheers- So fear not readers this fic is still going on strong! Please enjoy and leave a comment please! Oh and before I forget. I am moving into my dorm on Thursday. Which is on the 9****th**** so expect some slow updates. If not then I'll continue updating at my regular 2 week intervals! Continue reading my fic and thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

**-Time skip.. 3 months into the pregnancy-**

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said twirling a strand of the demons hair around his finger. He looked up from one of the scrolls he was skimming through and grunted a response. Inuyasha rubbed his belly softly and kissed his mates cheek. "I was wondering if we, as in the gang, could go out and relax? I mean we've been cooped up in this place for three months and I've been itching to have some fun…" he mumbled laying his head down against Sesshomaru's chest.

The demon lord continued reading the scroll, trying to focus on his duties. "Inuyasha…" he said in a warning tone that meant he wasn't going to deal with it right now.

Inuyasha 'humped' and crossed his arms dejectedly. "I was only trying to do some good here. Everyone has been complaining about it and they don't wanna ask you. Your too much of a prick to even listen." he whined beginning to get off Sesshomaru's lap only to be pulled back down.

"You know why I don't want you or any of them leaving right now." he said tossing the scroll onto the desk as he bit his mates neck, nipping and sucking harshly.

"Ah-nh!" Inuyasha moaned when his Sesshomaru's lips connected with his collar bone. "S-Sesshomaru.. t-that's not fair… it's c-cheating…" he stuttered wrapping his arms around the lords neck.

Sesshomaru 'hn' and continued his assault on his mate, traveling down to his chest. "Mhm Inuyasha… You have the most irresistible scent.. I can't keep my hands off you." he murmured lapping at a perk nipple. He smirked and bit the nub hearing a moan escape Inuyasha's lips.

Sesshomaru sighed as he released his mate and stood, almost making Inuyasha topple over. "W-wha? S-Sesshomaru?" he asked surprised by the sudden movement.

"We have to get ready for our day out right." he said fixing Inuyasha's yukata. The half demon pouted but nodded. "Now go and tell your friends. We'll leave within the next hour." Sesshomaru smiled placing a tender kiss on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Alright, Sesshomaru!" he cheered heading for the door, disappearing out of sight as he closed it behind himself.

"Hn. Sometimes Inuyasha can be really cute." the lord mumbled, smirking at the expression Inuyasha had.

"Ok are you guys finally ready?" Inuyasha asked grabbing hold of Rin's hand as he pushed past the front doors. She nodded and laced hands with the demon servant; Mokoto.

Sesshomaru 'hmphed' and followed behind his idiot, making sure that Inuyasha didn't hurt himself somehow. He glared at the demon who walked beside Rin smiling lightly at both of them.

"Yea, yea, Inuyasha. We're ready." Miroku stated rubbing his temples. Sango smiled as she held Shippo in her arms. He bounced happily, liking the attention he was getting from the demon slayer.

"So Inuyasha were are we going?" Shippo asked eyeing the smiling half demon. Inuyasha giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know. Sesshomaru said he was going to take us somewhere." he said wrapping his arm around Sesshomaru's.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances as they trudged though the forest. The group chatted idly, exchanging thoughts and simple conversation trying to pass the time. Sesshomaru only listened quietly, absorbing the words being exchanged. Personally, he'd rather remain silent and aloof than indulging in pointless chatter, only to humor the lot.

"So Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned gaining his mates attention. Sesshomaru glared when he watched Mokoto walking beside Inuyasha as he held hands with Rin. Inuyasha frowned and followed Sesshomaru's line of sight and caught the glare sent at Mokoto.

"Sesshomaru… Don't worry about Rin. She adores Mokoto so give him a chance ok." Inuyasha whispered making sure Mokoto couldn't hear but Sesshomaru knew the demon could. He saw the smile appear on Mokoto's face.

He frowned and crossed his arms childishly. 'It's not necessarily Rin I'm worried about Inuyasha. It's you…' he thought looking forward.

"But anyways. Sesshomaru how long till we reach where were supposed to be headed?" Inuyasha asked tugging at his mates sleeve. The Lord relaxed his shoulders slightly as he saw a clearing up ahead. Inuyasha perked up and grinned happily at Sesshomaru. "Are we possibly going somewhere, where's there's a spring around here?" he asked hugging Sesshomaru's arm possessively.

Everyone could smell the fresh water, giving the air a clean scent. Even Sesshomaru's tensed exterior was relaxed to a point that Inuyasha could see a difference.

Sesshomaru nodded, glancing back at the group who sighed in approval. It seemed as if they were traveling for ages by the tired looks they were giving the Lord. Sesshomaru thought about it for a bit and deduced they were walking for only 3 hours.

"So Sesshomaru, I didn't think you would know of such a fantastic spot." Miroku said pushing past a branch that obstructed his view. "Though I doubt we'd find any beautiful women here." he mumbled glancing at Sango who bawled her fist.

"Miroku!" she yelled punching him over the head angrily. She frowned at the monk and ignored the pained groans from her companion.

Inuyasha blinked back his confusion and raised his brow. Sango only shrugged innocently while Miroku rubbed his aching head. "It only serves as a purpose." Sango smiled confusing the half demon even more.

Inuyasha stared awkwardly at the two before brushing it off as he gripped his mates arm again. "But Sesshomaru, how did you find out about this?" he asked once they stopped a few meters ahead of the spring.

The demon Lord folded his arms as he stared heatedly at his mate. "It was by coincidence." he muttered looking at the group who nodded simultaneously.

Rin giggled and pulled Mokoto along as she got near the edge. "Ah! It's so pretty Mokoto! Come on. Let's go ask mommy to come swim with us." she cooed pulling the demon who bristled at the child's words.

"Ah.. Ah.. R-Rin I don't think t-that's such a good idea." he started trying to convince himself. She ignored the demons plea as she trudged over to Inuyasha who was talking with Sesshomaru under one of the tree near the surrounding area.

"Oh mommy! Come! You need to get into the water with us!" she cried pointing at the flustered demon beside her.

The half demon smiled lightly after kissing his mates cheek. "Ok Rin. But we need to get undressed first." He said motioning for the girl to come. Mokoto sucked in a quick breath when he heard Inuyasha's small speech.

He happened to glance at the Lord only to bit his bottom lip worriedly. Sesshomaru was giving him one of the dirtiest looks he could muster, making the servant tense all over. He looked away from the sight and made it a good distance away before he stripped. Mokoto placed his top on the boulder as he took off his bottoms placing them alongside the rest of his clothes.

He grabbed the silk lace and tied his raven hair up in a ponytail, giving off a very carnal aura. His lavender eyes shined innocently in the light as he walked slowly into the water, adapting to the cool sensation.

Miroku happened to finished undressing before Sango and Shippo and silently made his way near the water until he caught sight of the lustrous demon stepping into the water. He had to do a double-take. He gaped at the erotic body slowly relaxing into the water almost making him question his own sexuality. Miroku could clearly tell this demon was male and a very sexy one at that.

Once his mind caught up with him, he remembered his surroundings. 'This spot is virtually secluded from anything… and I doubt another demon would get in here unnoticed by Sesshomaru… so who could that be?..' he thought looking over the demons profile. He saw the noticeable jet black hair and slim physique… he caught sight of the undeniable lilac orbs and gasped inwardly. 'Oh my! That's Mokoto?!' he panicked looking around nervously.

Once he realized no one was out either, he composed himself and casually walked into the water calmly, waving at the demon when he flashed him a brilliant smile. 'Sesshomaru's going to have his hands full with this one.' Miroku thought noticing Sango walking over with Shippo in her arms looking about nervously. He smirked and swam near the edge to greet the two new occupants.

Mokoto saw the silent but loving glances being exchanged between the monk and demon slayer, making him sighed tiredly. He really wanted someone to look at him like that and feel loved for who he was. Not by his status as a servant.

He knew that undeniable feeling from Inuyasha when he first laid eyes on him. That charismatic smile, innocent looks, complacent gestures, and the gentle way he spoke. Inuyasha was everything he wanted in a mate but there was no way he would ever be the one to capture his eye. Sesshomaru had already abducted his heart and held in his own, to do with as he pleased.

Mokoto knew he had no chance to compare with the demon Lord so his only sense of composure would be those small but affectionate glances he would cast at the half demon. He knew Inuyasha was oblivious to the longing stares but it relieved him somewhat. He didn't want to take what wasn't his in the first place and of course Sesshomaru's position in the demon world had it affects.

He saw the subtle caresses between the two humans across the water and smiled sadly. He laughed a bit when the small fox gave them curious looks. They both brushed off the small action and smiled nervously. He herd small giggles from behind and blanched when he met with Inuyasha's nude figure.

He saw the light complexion of his skin adapt perfectly with the water as the cool droplets fell and dropped forgotten back into the water. The defined but feminine frame had him hard within the very few moments he laid eyes on the being. His lavender orbs trailed down from Inuyasha's golden eyes, to his composed jaw line, past his jugular, tracing his chest and nipples, leading to the….. Developing baby bump near his stomach.

He sighed as he held his head in his hand, chanting a mantra to fight off his arousal. He looked back up to the sound of sloshing to see Rin laughing and playing happily as she splashed the cool water at Inuyasha. Mokoto smiled lightly just now noticing the figure behind Inuyasha smiling at the scene playing out. They relaxed against sculpted boulders, letting the sensations rush over their bodies.

Mokoto swan over quietly examining Sesshomaru's own form from which he could see. They were now sitting down happily talking quietly only exposing bare skin down to their stomachs. Sesshomaru had an equal but much more masculine and defined torso than his own. His cold gilded irises, gave virtually anyone a warning glimpse, making him shudder.

He truly admired his Lord…. But also feared him.

Rin was the first to spot the demon coming over and waved to him excitedly. "Oh Mokoto! There you are! You disappeared earlier and I was wondering where you went." she said splashing the water in his direction. He took a side-long glance at Sesshomaru and returned his attention to the girl having fun. He really wanted to speak his mind and tell them of the menacing glare Sesshomaru gave him but he knew it was safer and smarter to just hold his tongue.

He brushed back a few strands of stray hair away from his face, smiling off-handily. "Oh well, I wanted to leave you to your privacy.." he said looking at Sesshomaru to see his reaction only to catch the stare from Inuyasha. Mokoto cocked his head to the side curious as to why Inuyasha was giving him such an odd look.

The half demon stood and silently as he bent over, cupping Mokoto's cheek in his hand. The demon flushed a scarlet red at the close proximity. "U-uh m-may I ask w-why is it t-that your examining m-me so c-closely?" he stammered trying to figure out the reason for Inuyasha's actions.

Mokoto could clearly hear the growl coming from Sesshomaru and tried to pull away to avoid conflict but Inuyasha held a firm grip. "It's just that your very handsome Mokoto. Your should always wear your hair like this. I wouldn't have been able to tell it was you if Rin didn't say anything." Inuyasha teased twirling a strand around his finger as his other hand caressed his cheek softly.

The water sloshed loudly from behind Inuyasha and before either the half demon or Mokoto could realize, Inuyasha was being pulled away as he was pressed harshly against his mates chest. Sesshomaru was fuming at this point as he growled at his lover.

Mokoto sunk lower into the water so only his neck was exposed., trying to somehow get out of the situation unhurt.

"Inuyasha, what were you doing?" Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth demanding for his mate to answer obediently.

Inuyasha blinked back for a moment and after a few seconds past, he gasped. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sesshomaru! I was just taken back by Mokoto's appearance that I somehow ended up touching him… I know it sounds weird but I wanted to see him closely. He was just too handso-Ow!" Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru pinched his cheek.

"The hell?! What was that Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his aching cheek. Rin giggled from behind Sesshomaru and tried swimming over. Only it turned out she doggy-paddled.

"Hehe! Mommy likes Mokoto more than daddy!" she giggled hugging the demon happily. Mokoto blushed a deeper shade of red as the girl hugged his stomach roughly. He tried pulling the girl off wanting more than anything to get her from noticing his bulge under the water.

He flashed Inuyasha some pleading glances, only to arose the half demons curiosity. "Rin why are you hanging off Mokoto like that. You know you're the one who forced him to come so don't try to monopolize him." Inuyasha chuckled pulling the girl off the demon.

She whined and crossed her arms childishly as the water sloshed around her body. "That's not fair mommy! Mokoto is really nice and I just want to play with him." she pouted pulling his arm towards her making Inuyasha sigh.

Sesshomaru frowned at the childish display seeing Inuyasha pull at Mokoto's other arm. "No Rin. Let him go.

"But how come your pulling at him!" she said tugging his arm harder.

"Because I said so! So stop Rin!" Inuyasha shot back pulling Mokoto back.

The demon's blushed deepened when he saw the two struggling as he tried to speak. " A-Ah umm I-it's fine.." he stuttered getting pushed against Inuyasha's chest.

He completely forgot about his cock and ground his hips into Inuyasha, accidentally exposing his arousal. Inuyasha gasped and blushed when both their members brushed against each other, glancing at Sesshomaru who caught his erotic expression.

"Rin.." Sesshomaru stated gaining her attention. "Take Mokoto and go play with the humans." he demanded growling at the servant.

"D-daddy?" she questioned only to be silenced with one of his glares. She quickly tugged Mokoto away from Inuyasha who released him apologetically.

Sesshomaru watched as his small child and servant disappear behind the boulders leaving Inuyasha and himself to their privacy.

He glared at the half demon who shrank into the water, trying to be as inconspicuous as he could.

"Inuyasha.." he said in a hard tone that made his mate flinch as he looked up to lock gazes.

"It wasn't my fault Sesshomaru! Don't blame me." Inuyasha hissed standing up exposing his cock for Sesshomaru to see. It was clearly hard which made the Lord grind his teeth.

"I don't care if it was or not. You show that lowly demon too much sympathy. You know he lusts after you." he stated standing up also.

Inuyasha glared at his mate, challenging his stance. "You don't know what your talking about." he mumbled letting his vision fall to the water.

Sesshomaru growled and sloshed over to Inuyasha gripping his arm harshly. "I know what that look is Inuyasha. I'll be damned to let that demon take you away from me." he spat pinning his mate against the rock.

Inuyasha grunted when his back hit the rough surface making him wince. "Ow! You bastard. That hurt." he said feeling the ache in his lower back. He knew when Sesshomaru pushed him against the boulder, that it scraped his skin.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he trailed his fingers down Inuyasha's stomach leading to his cock. "Then why are you like this." he demanded pulling at Inuyasha's member harshly. He whimpered and bit his bottom lip trying to distract himself from his mate.

"It's just a natural reaction Sesshomaru. Get over it." he lulled out trying to sound as calm as he could only succeeding in making the Lord's anger rise.

"You shouldn't be getting like this with anybody except me Inuyasha. Your mine and I wont let you go." he purred running his thumb over the tip of Inuyasha's cock.

He moaned unexpectedly making Sesshomaru smirk. "Y-you don't own me Sesshomaru. S-So stop it." he stammered out knowing full well that his mate didn't buy a single word.

Sesshomaru 'tsked' and teased one of Inuyasha's nipples playfully making the half demon shut his eyes involuntarily. "You say that I don't. But who knows your body like I do. The places that makes you cry out in pleasure where ever I touch you. Or how you writher in ecstasy when I caress your body." his voice spoke giving Inuyasha the hidden sultry meaning.

Before Inuyasha was able to say anything, Sesshomaru covered his mouth with a lust filled kiss completely dominating his younger sibling. He probed Inuyasha's mouth greedily as he tasted the unique flavor his mate held making him dive deeper, forcefully pinning Inuyasha against the rock harder.

Inuyasha struggled against the stronger demon trying to push him off, only to have his cock pumped harshly making him buck his hips.

After a few more fulfilling moments, Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled back letting his mate catch his breath.

"Y-your such a bastard S-Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha panted wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as if the kiss disgusted him. The demon frowned and stared at his mate hard. He contemplated for a few seconds before he tugged on Inuyasha's dick.

"Ah! Nygh! H-hah…" Inuyasha rasped leaning on the rock for leverage. "Why the hell did you- Ah!..

"Your just being stubborn." Sesshomaru said cutting off Inuyasha in mid-sentence as he bit his mates collar bone harshly. Inuyasha panted smelling the copper scent fill the air. He knew the scratches on his back and the bite on his neck were bleeding now.

Sesshomaru smirked traveling down Inuyasha's frame caressing every part he touched making Inuyasha shudder. "I know how much you crave for my touch Inuyasha. So don't deny me.." he moaned sucking at Inuyasha's nipple. The poor half demon couldn't deny his mate of that factor and let him do as he pleased.

"You're a-a sadistic b-bastard you k-know…" Inuyasha gasped in between breaths. Sesshomaru was doing a good job distracting him from his anger, only fueling his lust even more.

"Hn." he acknowledged releasing the abused nub with a tug as his tongue trailed down Inuyasha's chest. He clawed Inuyasha's hips roughly raising the half demon out of the water a bit so he could see most of his mates body.

"Hah.. Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned only realizing the water barely touched his ass. He squirmed against the rock knowing the blood slowly trickled down his body.

"Stay still." he commanded flipping Inuyasha over so his back was facing the demon Lord, exposing his cuts. Sesshomaru lapped at the cuts with his tongue gently kissing away the small pools of blood forming around the abused areas.

Inuyasha shuddered when he felt his mates lips over his back forgetting about his scrapes. "Hah.. S-Sesshomaru… It's uncomfortable…" he pleaded covering his stomach with one hand as he steadied himself against the rock with the other. All of his weight was being pressed onto the boulder and he knew his pregnancy was at stake. "Hah… the pups Sesshomaru.." he whimpered knowing he couldn't last much longer holding his weight.

Immediately Sesshomaru back up and cradled his lover in his arms. He stared at his mates trembling body and searched behind him. He sloshed through the water getting near the edge. He carefully stepped out of the water and laid his mate down on a soft patch of grass under the tree that was shielding them from the sun.

Inuyasha motioned for his mate to come closer and Sesshomaru obliged eminently. "Mhm Sesshy.. Y-you.. Haah… drive me.. Nygh… crazy.." he panted in between gasps for breath as they kissed.

Sesshomaru pulled apart first looking down apologetically for his earlier actions and Inuyasha smiled lightly. He knew Sesshomaru didn't intentionally want to hurt him on purpose so he didn't need and explanation.

"Take me Sesshy. I-I want you.." he pleaded wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. The demon Lord smirked and quietly slipped three slim fingers into his own mouth, coating them quickly with his own saliva.

Inuyasha blushed at the unexpected action from the infamous demon as thin trails of spit slipped down his fingers. Inuyasha bucked his hips wanting more than anything for Sesshomaru to pound him right then and there. The sight was to erotic seeing his mate lick and dap at his own fingers.

"Ah.. Sesshomaru.." he moaned feeling a slender finger playfully circle around his entrance. Sesshomaru snickered as one nimble finger slipped inside Inuyasha's twitching hole feeling around for that one sensitive spot. Inuyasha moaned when he felt Sesshomaru brush against his prostate feeling the need to nip at his mates neck. "Nyah.. Sesshomaru h-hurry I want you in me now…" he pleaded thrusting his own hips down making the Lords finger slip further inside.

"Hn." he teased pulling out and adding a second finger as he pumped and sissored his entrance erratically already feeling the need to pound his mate helplessly to the ground. "Nhn.. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smirked grabbing hold of his lovers dripping cock. "I want you to feel me. To remember what I do to you. Who you belong to.." he murmured pumping at the same pace of his thrusts.

Inuyasha moaned and cried out in mixed pleasure and pain when Sesshomaru added a third finger into the mix, spreading him open. Begging for more. His vision was hazy and saliva trailed down the side of his face from all the different sensations traveling throughout his body. He felt Sesshomaru's digits leave him but before he could protest, he felt a much thicker object probe at his entrance.

"Hah yes Sesshomaru… do it-GUH!" Inuyasha cried as Sesshomaru's cock impaled him all the way to the hilt, filling him completely. He heard his mate grunting above him as he settled inside. His stomach clenched and Inuyasha didn't care if he couldn't walk the next day. He want it now and he was going to get it.

"Now Sesshomaru I want you now!" Inuyasha cried scraping his fingernails down Sesshomaru's back. Pleading for him to hurry.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and contemplated for a moment.. "Won't you hurt Inu-"

"Now Sesshomaru! I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled cutting off his mate as he bucked his hips. Sesshomaru understood and didn't need to be told twice. He immediately pulled out to the point where his head was barely touching his entrance and pummeled deep inside his mate hitting Inuyasha's prostate dead on.

Inuyasha arched his head crying out in pleasure as his mind became fuzzy. Sesshomaru rammed in and out of his lover in an alarm rate that his own thought process was deterring a bit. "Hah.. Inu.. Your so tight…" he ground out pumping Inuyasha's cock, also gripping his hip.

Inuyasha moaned and withered under his mate in a puddle of emotions as Sesshomaru pounded him so hard into the ground. "Hyahh… I-I'm.. coming…" Inuyasha warned letting one hand fall lipless to the ground as the other entwined it's self in his mates hair.

Sesshomaru nodded and panted as he changed positions so that one of Inuyasha's legs was over his shoulder while the other relaxed on the ground as he pounded fast and hard. He knew he was reaching his climax soon an wanted Inuyasha to peak also.

"Hah Sesshomaru I-I love you.." Inuyasha cried as the tears fell down silently.

Sesshomaru grunted and closed his eyes. "Of course. I love you.." he moaned diving deeper making Inuyasha silently cry out as he came hard over the soft grass.

And with a few more deep thrusts, Sesshomaru came, filling his mate to the brim.

They panted and regained their breaths as they settled down from their high. Sesshomaru pulled out slowly and wrapped his arms around his mates belly, placing him in his lap and letting Inuyasha's head lay on his chest.

"You know Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha started tracing small circles on the his mates stomach.

"Hn?" he answered looking down absently to let Inuyasha know he was listening.

"Well.. Since I'm already this far along.. I can already tell how many pups I'm going to have…" he mumbled rubbing his stomach lightly.

Sesshomaru perked up and smiled at his mate even though he knew Inuyasha couldn't see it. He couldn't have been any more proud than he already was. He sighed contently as he leaned on Inuyasha's head. "So?… How many?.." he asked already curious to the amount.

Inuyasha chuckled looking up so he could lock eyes with his lover. "Well, there's two." he stated smiling brightly.

Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree but when Inuyasha spoke up once again, his ears twitched.

"And I know whether they'll be a boy or girl.." he said smiling happily.

Sesshomaru smirked and rested a palm over his mates baby bump. "Well.. I'd like to hear…" he mused nipping and Inuyasha's ear softly.

The half demon giggled and kissed his mate's cheek lovingly. "There both boys.." he chuckled earning a quick kiss on his neck.

"Mhmm… that's good to hear. Now we'll have heirs.." Sesshomaru said getting up quickly with Inuyasha in his arms.

"Wa?! Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha squeaked wanting to know what was going on.

"Shh.. Inuyasha. We need to wash off before the others get out.." he said getting back into the water, spreading and sloshing it over his mate.

Inuyasha giggled and splashed around in the water making Sesshomaru groan. "Oh but you need to unwind a bit Sesshy!" he laughed hitting his lover with a palm full it the wet substance.

Sesshomaru glared but sighed. "Fine do what ever you want…" he said washing his body, making sure he got off all the unwanted juices on his form.

Inuyasha giggled and as he ducked his head under water, making sure he was clean.

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha in his arms as his mate slept in his arms. It was around mid-day when they decided it was better for them to get out. Sesshomaru didn't mind as long as Inuyasha was happy so he complied willingly to his request.

He hadn't seen the Inuyasha's companions since they first arrived but he didn't worry since he didn't sense any other demons, let alone humans in the area.

No wait.. He takes that back. There it was.. That intolerable scent. Sesshomaru growled and gently placed Inuyasha against the tree. He stood and waited for the demon to appear and when he did he frowned slightly.

"Yo, Sesshomaru. Been awhile right?" Kouga asked looking sheepishly. He growled and crossed his arms disgusted. "Ah.. Well I was just in the area and I could smell his scent… I just wanted to check up on him.." he said scratching his head nervously.

"Your not needed here. So leave." he sneered stepping forward.

Kouga held his hands up trying to show no harm. "I'm not gonna do anything to him I swear! I'm serious when I said I was worried!" he jested backing up.

Inuyasha groaned as he heard the commotion waking him from his sleep. "Ugh.. What's going on Sesshy?" Inuyasha asked looking over at the two. He sighed and tried getting up, only to fall back on his ass crying out in pain. "Ah! Damn it! That hurt!" he whined.

Sesshomaru immediately ran to his side as he picked him up in his arms bridal style. "You don't need to strain yourself Inuyasha. Rest some more." he said glaring at the wolf.

Inuyasha smiled weakly and glance curiously at Kouga. "Why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha asked quirking a brow.

Kouga laughed nervously and avoided Sesshomaru's glare. "Well…I knew you were in the area… and I haven't had the chance to talk to you since our last encounter.." he said locking eyes with the half demon. "And well I guess I wanna say that I'm sorry for what I did… I didn't mean to end things like that and I hope you'll forgive me." he sighed lowering his head.

Inuyasha sighed happily seeing the expression on the wolfs face. He tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder signaling for him to put him down though he did get a warning glare Inuyasha ignored it.

He limped over to the wolf and wrapped his arms around the demons neck. "It's ok Kouga. I know you didn't mean it." he said pulling back, hitting his friend on the shoulder.

Kouga blushed at the familiar contact, smiling. "Thanks mutt. I knew I could count on you." he said patting the half demon over the shoulder. The laughed a bit at their own stupidity and tussled a bit.

Though Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the display.

"Well I gotta get going mutt. I kinda left the pack when I sniffed your scent and I don't want them to worry." he smiled saluting the half demon as he stepped back.

Inuyasha nodded and waved happily as the demon disappeared from sight and turned to his mate who was brooding a bit. "Come on Sesshy, don't get worked up because of Kouga." Inuyasha said placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sesshomaru frowned and accepted the kiss, pulling his mate against his chest. "Fine. But I'm ready to leave so let's get going." he mumbled stroking Inuyasha's hair. The half demon giggled and nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!" Inuyasha cheered as they went to find his friends.

* * *

**-Back with Naraku….-**

He smirked when he saw everything that happened during Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru little outing. His Saimyoushou caught everything, relaying the information back to him. His smirk grew more intense as he laughed darkly.

"Hah Sesshomaru! You'll never know what'll hit you till it's too late!" he chuckled throwing his head back as he bellowed knowing Kagura watched his every move.

She sat near the window glancing outside wanting more than anything to be freed from this wretched prison. Once she herd the haughty laughter escape her masters lips, she sighed and glared outside.

'Wretched world..'

* * *

**Wow now I think this has been my longest chapter that I have written for Inuyasha by far. Wow 10 whole pages. -cracks knuckles- well I really, really hoped you all liked this chapter especially since I threw a lemon in here. I knew you guys need some loving and I'm glad a lot of you all enjoy my one-shot. I know the whole 2 boys has been used or something but I promise I wont let you down when I tell you that ya'll like it! -crosses fingers- OH! And I had to throw Kouga back in here because I like the guy. **

**So please R&R! **

**Until next time..**

**-Urahara **


	12. Desperation

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Please review!**

* * *

**- 3 Weeks Before Expected Delivery-**

Inuyasha woke with a warm and heavy object laying overtop his belly. He cracked open a sleepy eye to realize it was Sesshomaru who draped his arm over his swollen stomach protectively. He smiled at the sight as he lightly caressed Sesshomaru's arm, hearing a small groan beside him.

"Ngh.. Your already up?" Sesshomaru sighed, pulling his arm away as he stood, pulling the sheets back up to Inuyasha's chest. He smiled lightly as he scratched his head. "Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat, if you'd like." Sesshomaru murmured glancing around the room nervously.

Inuyasha giggled and nodded excitedly. "It's ok Sesshomaru, I know your uncomfortable with the whole catering bit. You should know if I ever needed something, I'd just tell you. But yes I am hungry though." Inuyasha smiled rubbing his stomach.

Sesshomaru grunted and disappeared behind the door leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts. He really adored Sesshomaru's recent change in the way he treated him. He knew his delivery would come in the next couple of weeks and Sesshomaru did a good job at making sure he didn't exert himself too much. He even made sure if he had to use the bathroom or bathe that he would be there to be by Inuyasha's side to take care of him.

He smiled lightly and tried sitting up so when Sesshomaru came back so it would be easier on his mate. He glanced at the window with the curtains pulled back, revealing the beautiful garden to his liking.

Inuyasha grunted and pushed himself off the bed as he trudged towards the sliding doors, stepping onto the wet grass. He chuckled at the feeling since it had been weeks that he'd been able to go outside.

He lifted his yukata a bit so it wouldn't get wet by the dew while he walked over to his favorite spot underneath the single tree that stood in the middle of it all. Inuyasha sighed contently as he held onto the tree for support as he inhaled the scent that the garden gave off and smiled contently, seeing the fish swim about.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru called, walking outside to see his mate leaning against the tree.

"Oh hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha greeted as the elder demon approached his side.

Sesshomaru frowned and lifted the smaller half demon in his arms as he walked back to the bedroom. "If you wanted to go outside, you should've just told me Inuyasha. I don't like not knowing where you are." he growled closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha sighed as Sesshomaru put him down on the bed. "I only wanted to go out to the garden. It's not like I wanted to leave the lands." Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms over his chest childishly. He frowned as he watched his mate put the breakfast on the stand so he could eat.

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha. Just let me know when you feel like doing something. I don't want anything to happen to our pups." Sesshomaru exhaled.

Inuyasha bit his lip and pushed the food away from his body. "Damn it Sesshomaru. I'm not a helpless idiot! I can take care of myself! I don't need someone to worry about me! I've been alone ever since my mother died and I don't need you or anyone criticizing me about the way I live!" he yelled pushing the food off the table onto the carpet. "And I especially don't need you telling me how I should handle myself or my pups! So leave me alone! I'm not helpless!" Inuyasha cried as he struggled to get off his bed so he headed into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru sighed as he held his head in his hands. He knew Inuyasha was acting this way because he was expected to deliver within the next couple of weeks and it was beginning to get to him. Sesshomaru understood his brothers reasons for his outburst since he decided to lecture him on the way he carried himself.

He stood up and walked over to the door as he knocked gently. "Inuyasha?" he started. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that ok… so come out?" Sesshomaru coaxed as he heard the small muffled cries behind the door.

"Inuyasha?" he tried again.

He heard the facet running and waited patiently as Inuyasha emerged with dried tears staining his rosy cheeks. "I don't understand why everyone treats me as if I'm going to break or something. I just want to do things on my own sometimes. I know I have pups inside of me without everyone reminding me every single day." he sniffled lightly, plopping down on their bed as Sesshomaru quickly followed behind.

Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms around his mates chest as he placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Everyone cares about you Inuyasha and they don't want anything to happen to you." he said burying his nose in his brothers hair. "Besides, I don't want anything to happen to you either. I care about you too much." he murmured against Inuyasha's ear, rubbing Inuyasha's belly at the same time.

"I love you so much Sesshy…." Inuyasha whispered laying his head against his mates chest. Sesshomaru chuckled, feeling Inuyasha's belly. His eyes widened a bit when he noticed the small kicks coming from his mate.

"Do you always feel this?" Sesshomaru asked staring at Inuyasha's stomach with surprise. He never once felt the small kicks from a baby inside of a woman's belly before, so this new experience was a bit exciting to him.

Inuyasha giggled and shook his head slowly. "I only began to feel the kicks about a couple of weeks ago... Though, I know one of them is going to be a powerful demon just like you… but the other is quiet and doesn't move too much…" he whispered burying his head further against Sesshomaru's chest.

He frowned and eyed the half demon curiously at the weary statement. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru inquired puling Inuyasha's chin.

The half demon hesitated as he bit his lip. "I-I know that one of them is healthy and strong… but the other doesn't have the same energy. I can just feel that something's wrong…" Inuyasha cried clutching Sesshomaru's yukata in a tightening grip.

Sesshomaru sighed and he let the tears evaporate onto his chest. "So this is why you acted so defensive when I talked about the pups?" he asked once Inuyasha calmed down.

He felt the nod and patted Inuyasha's head gently. "It doesn't matter… as long as he makes through, we will still love him the same. Just as I love you." Sesshomaru reassured kissing Inuyasha on the lips.

The half demon nodded and as Sesshomaru lifted him up in his arms. He saw the strange look Inuyasha gave him and smiled. "Come. Let's get you something to eat. I bet your hungry." Sesshomaru said walking out of their bedroom door.

**-Later That Afternoon-**

The three friends sat together in Sango's bedroom, glancing at one another as the tension filled the air. The demon slayer stared hard at the half demon who gripped the sheet's in his palms.

"I'm worried about Kohaku Inuyasha. I know your about to give birth but I know Naraku will emerge around that time and take the shard from his back to complete the shikon jewel." Sango spoke wiping down her weapon that sat in her lap. "I need this time to go and confront Kohaku before it's too late." she said eyeing Miroku. He quickly nodded in agreement as he folded his arms across his chest.

Inuyasha gasped and looked between Sango and Miroku who remained firm about their decision.

"Sango, Miroku! You can't leave yet! You know Naraku will be waiting for any chance so he can get the upper hand! Please don't leave until I give birth! Please!" Inuyasha pleaded clasping his hands together, locking eyes with the adamant demon slayer.

Sango sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I cant stay here any longer. Kohaku needs me before he gets his jewel shard taken out of his back. I don't care if he doesn't recognize me or not. He's still my brother and I love him." Sango said, picking up Kirara in her arms.

"I have to agree with Sango on this one Inuyasha and I'm going with her. This means a lot to Sango and I respect her wishes." Miroku said standing along side Sango.

"But you guys can't leave yet. We have to wait till my pups are born! I can't come with you right now! Not in this condition!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I have to do this for my baby brother." Sango whispered as she and Miroku pushed past the doors, leaving a trembling half demon staring at their backs.

He wiped the tears that fell and hurriedly chased after the two, that already made their way outside of the grounds.

"Nooooo! You can't! please don't go!" Inuyasha cried as they disappeared into the woods sending one last final wave of goodbye at the half demon who collapsed onto the ground crying and desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"I-Inuyasha-sama?!" Mokoto yelled as he lifted the half demon in his arms. "What are you doing out here?!" he asked seeing the tears fall down his cheeks.

"S-Sango and M-Miroku left to get K-Kohaku and I know Naraku is waiting f-for any opportunity to gain the upper hand…" Inuyasha sobbed as he clung to Mokoto's collar tighter. "I know it's s-selfish to ask them to wait until my p-pups are born, but at least I'd kn-know that they're ok…" he cried while the servant walked into Sesshomaru's study to find him sitting in his chair reading over some documents.

He looked up shocked to see Inuyasha crying in his servants arms, discarding the document he was reading back onto the table as he took Inuyasha into his own arms. "What is the meaning of this?!" Sesshomaru hissed, glaring at the raven who trembled from the intense glare.

"Ah.. Well.. I found Inu-Master on the ground outside crying and I immediately brought him to you." Mokoto stated hiding behind his bangs so he didn't have to face the demon lord's stare.

Sesshomaru frowned but patted Inuyasha's head to calm him down. "I see. Dismissed." he barked making the demon flinch at the tone and scurry away, closing the door behind him as he left.

Sesshomaru sighed as he took in the appearance of his mates trembling body. He hummed a light tune as he shifted Inuyasha in his arms.

"Inuyasha clam down and listen to me. What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as the whimpers died down telling him that his mate was listening.

"Sango and Miroku left. They left to go find Kohaku before Naraku could get the shard from his back." Inuyasha whispered looking up at his brother who rolled his eyes as he growled. "I-I told them to wait until I gave birth but Sango was determined to go so she could save Kohaku." he rasped wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as he listened to Inuyasha's story. He couldn't believe how stupid and ignorant that move was. Did they not know that Naraku was trying to split them up? That's why he put up with the damn humans for so long and kept a watch on them. If they remained in his home for the time being, there was no way that Naraku would show up and attack them without warning.

He sighed, picking up his tired and stressed mate as he sat in the chair. He wiped the few remaining tears away, comforting the smaller sibling. "Inuyasha, you have to realize that they probably didn't understand the reason for me keeping them here. I did it to protect all of us and as long if they stayed here they would be safe from any attacks coming from Naraku. They knew he was going to come after me once our children were born and the demon slayer must've realized that in order for Naraku to truly defeat me, he needs the complete shikon jewel to do so." he said frowning a bit. "The loss of the slayers sibling is inevitable and she probably couldn't cope with the grief and is in denial as we speak. She knows there is no way for her to save her younger brother and she can't come to terms with reality. Either way, he will die. He was given another chance at life, and Naraku can take it way just as fast." he said rubbing his chin.

Inuyasha stared as the information processed through his mind. He knew Kohaku had a jewel implanted in his back when he was killed but he didn't think Naraku had thought this much up already… he gasped and looked at Sesshomaru with a terrified expression. "So your telling me that this could have been a trap he planned all along?" he asked holding onto Sesshomaru for dear life.

The Lord shook his head and locked gazes with his mate. "I do not know whether or not he knew of this outcome, but this has fallen into his plans perfectly. He knows how to manipulate the human heart as much as he can and he knows exactly how the demon slayer will react to knowing the death of her younger brother. We can only hope that he didn't think this far through with his plans and that it only somehow ended in his favor. But like I said before. His death will come soon. He shouldn't even be alive right now and Naraku is the only reason that his is." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes as he deeply exhaled. He couldn't believe the stupidity of the humans and how irrational they could be.

Inuyasha frowned and tried sitting up in his brother's lap only to fail miserably because of his swollen belly. Sesshomaru smiled as he slightly lifted his mate up so he could sit in his lap. "So if we don't stop them, then he could kill them if he wanted right?" Inuyasha asked holding his breath.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded slightly. "I might have to go after them if they don't show up within the next couple of days and I really don't want to leave you and Rin here alone. Your delivery is too close for me to go and I don't want to risk it." he sighed lifting up Inuyasha in his arms and he walked to their room.

Inuyasha frowned and bit his thumb nervously. He knew to avoid any deaths, Sesshomaru should go after his friends but the idea of his mate being gone for any reason, made his heart thump. He glanced up at Sesshomaru with a unreadable expression as he clenched his fist.

"I don't see why you can't go and get them now Sesshomaru. I think if you chased after them, that you'd catch up to them very quickly." Inuyasha asked as his mate as he placed him onto the bed gently. He knew the feeling in his chest was telling him not to offer that option but he needed to protect his friends at all costs. Even if it made him feel uneasy, he had to do it.

He eyed Inuyasha with a bored expression before replying. "I really don't want to chase after two humans right now. All I want is for you to relax." he said kissing Inuyasha on the head. "If I have to then I will but if I don't then I won't." he said looking away. Inuyasha felt the uneasy wave within his chest disappear when he heard Sesshomaru's statement.

He nodded and glanced outside seeing the sky grow dark. He knew it was about to rain and that always signaled a bad omen.

"I'll go and get Rin and the young fox so you can explain to them." Sesshomaru said stepping outside to retrieve the little ones, leaving Inuyasha to his own thoughts.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead for the fifth time within the last hour. He stared wearily at Rin who sat next to him on the bed.

"But I still don't understand why they left then." Rin asked biting her finger cutely. Inuyasha sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"I can't explain it any other way Rin. Even Shippo gets it, but why can't you?" Inuyasha asked pointing to the fox who cured up against Inuyasha's stomach.

"I get most of it mommy but what I don't understand is why she would go and look for Kohaku anyway. I know he's her little brother but if he's already died once. Why doesn't she just let him go?" she inquired quirking a brow.

The half demon sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ok, so you get it then. Now I can answer this question. I think she needs closure for Kohaku's impending death. She's already lost him once and she doesn't want to lose him again, though her attempt to retrieve him will eventually fail, she still wants to see if she can save him. Miroku is basically her support when the time comes for her to grieve the loss of her brother." Inuyasha said patting Shippo's head.

Rin frowned and stared at her hands. She finally understood the reason behind Sango's actions and felt the sorrow in her heart. She too, lost her family when the wolf demons attacked her village, making her the only survival from her home. But luckily Sesshomaru came along and found her, treating her as if she was his own.

She fiddled with her fingers as she thought about all the things both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had done for her and smiled. She couldn't have asked for anyone better to raise her. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw the smile directed at her.

"I only hope that Sango knows what she's doing. Naraku would do anything he could to get his hands on anything that can make him more powerful." Inuyasha sighed ruffling Shippo's hair. The little kitsune bit his lip and glanced at Rin.

"But what about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha? Won't he go after them?" he whispered. Inuyasha sighed and patted the demon over the head lightly.

"Shippo… Sesshomaru only wants to after them if and only when its necessary. He doesn't want to leave me alone while I'm like this and I don't want to do this by myself either." Inuyasha whispered glancing at the door catching Rin's attention.

"Oh I see then.."

Inuyasha sighed and gently pushed the demon from his belly as he tried to get up. "Well you two, I need to go check on Sesshomaru ok?" he announced looking back at the door.

The two little ones sitting on the bed nodded at the half demons comment as he left suddenly.

Inuyasha poked his head into Sesshomaru's study, noticing Mokoto bowing as he left. He nodded at the demon and sent him a warm smile as he disappeared behind the door, leaving the two brothers to themselves.

Inuyasha quietly walked over to Sesshomaru's desk, glancing at the documents he was reading. He quirked a curious brow when he saw the disgruntled expression on his mates face as he re-read one of the scrolls.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha inquired, resting his chin on his brothers shoulder. He saw the small frown plastered on his face and sighed. What was he going to do with a brooding mate if he didn't want to even talk?

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha warned as he twirled a strand of hair around his finger.

The demon growled softly as he looked over his shoulder. "I don't think going after them would be the smart thing Inuyasha and you know it. I have this feeling that something will happen when I leave and I refuse to let something happen to you." he stated looking over at his mate who frowned.

Inuyasha bit his lip and rubbed his temples. "I know what you mean Sesshomaru but I want to make sure that they would be ok. There are demons here that can protect me and if that still doesn't go well with you then I could always come along?" Inuyasha winced as he finished his small remark.

Shessomaru growled loudly when he heard his mates ridiculous suggestion. "I don't see how bringing you along would help anything, it's just not an ideal situation for you to be in." Sesshomaru murmured.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He knew the idea was an insane thought but he just wanted to throw the idea out there but he also knew the way Sesshomaru said it wasn't meant to hurt him.

Inuyasha pulled back and sat in the open seat in front of his brother, watching him look over the documents with an intense stare. He agreed with his brother's statement about going after Miroku and Sango but he just couldn't get over the fact that they were his best friends. He didn't want anything to happen to them and the only alternative would be for Sesshomaru to go after them.

He looked away quickly and stared at the books aligned on the bookshelf. "Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha mumbled catching his attention. "I think…." he paused closing his eyes as he rubbed his belly.

He looked at his brother and bit his lip. He knew the words he wanted to say but he just couldn't spit them out. Sesshomaru rose a delicate brow at the half demon. "Yes? What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned looking back at the documents on his desk.

Inuyasha fidgeted and squirmed in his seat. "Oh… um it was nothing.." he whispered looking away quickly.

Sesshomaru 'hn' as he continued reading the scroll.

Inuyasha sighed deeply as he got up and headed for the door only to pause and say goodnight to his mate.

**-A Week Later-**

Inuyasha sat in the dinning room as he ate his meal in silence. He looked over to his right where Sesshomaru was supposed to be sitting and sighed.

'Yet another meal I have to go through with out the presence of Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought, dropping his spoon in the soup he was eating. He glanced around the room and saw Mokoto standing near the door waiting for him to finish so he could take his dishes.

Inuyasha sighed and pushed his plate back signaling that he was done. He watched as Mokoto silently took the plates with a smile, disappearing into the kitchen leaving the lone half demon by himself once again.

His attention was suddenly caught when he heard a loud commotion coming from the foyer with a few other demon servants running in that direction.

Inuyasha tiredly got up from his seat and trudged into the room only to find the wolf prince shouting. He walked closer and pushed past the servants telling them to release Kouga.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted once he saw the half demon. "Inuyasha! I heard that Miroku and Sango are in trouble! I was on my way through the forest when I smelled Naraku's scent mixed with Sango's and Miroku's!" he yelled.

Inuyasha palled at the information. "Are you sure?" he asked clutching his yukata tightly.

"Yes, I'm positive! I even got into a scuffle with Kagura. She tried to stop me from coming to you." Kouga said as he pointed to the gash on his left arm.

Inuyasha bit his lip, glancing at Mokoto when he came into the room. "Mokoto, could you please go and get Sesshomaru for me. I think he's in the bedroom." Inuyasha commanded turning his attention back to the wolf.

"Would you know why Miroku and Sango left?" Kouga asked eyeing Inuyasha warily.

He nodded and buried his face in his hands. "Sango wanted to save Kohaku before Naraku completed the jewel." Inuyasha whispered not noticing Kouga's quirked eyebrow as Sesshomaru entered into the room.

He frowned when he smelled the scent in the air and immediately looked at Inuyasha and Kouga. "Why do you smell like Naraku." Sesshomaru demanded placing his hand on the handle of his Tokijin.

Kouga waved his hands erratically as he backed away slowly. "I was fighting with Kagura earlier so maybe that's why I smell like Naraku." he said glancing at Inuyasha for help.

Inuyasha nodded and stood beside Kouga as he examined the cut. "Yea, see here. He got cut by Kagura so relax Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said sighing.

Sesshomaru glared at the prince as he slowly removed his hand from his sword. "So what was it that you needed to tell me." he demanded.

Kouga slapped his head, looking at Inuyasha. "Like I said, I know Miroku and Sango are in trouble. I could smell their scent as well as Naraku's. He's finally come out of hiding." he said locking eyes with the lord.

Sesshomaru growled once he heard the prince. He didn't want this to happen so early but it was bound to come about. "Fine. I'll go after them." he hissed looking at Inuyasha knowing he'd find a smile.

"Well, I hope you find them quickly Sesshomaru…." Inuyasha said as he placed a kiss on his mates cheek.

"Hn." he replied eyeing the wolf with a glare as they followed him to the door. "Make sure you watch Inuyasha. I don't want anything to happen to him." Sesshomaru warned as he back away and headed off in the direction of Naraku's scent.

Inuyasha sighed as watched his mate disappear from his sight. "I hope Sesshomaru makes it in time before Naraku does something to them." Inuyasha murmured.

"Don't you agree?" he asked.

"…"

"Kouga?" Inuyasha said turning around because he didn't respond.

"Ko-

* * *

**Ok I had to end it there lol. Sorry! Tell me what you guys think k! Please review!**

**Until next time,**

**-Urahara.**


	13. Naraku

**Aright guys like I promised here's the next chapter and I am sorry about the long break. I had issues and moving and what not but I'm back to finish what I started. Hope you enjoy and please continue read, thanks!**

**Last chapter….**

_Inuyasha sighed as watched his mate disappear from his sight. "I hope Sesshomaru makes it in time before Naraku does something to them." Inuyasha murmured._

_"Don't you agree?" he asked._

_"…"_

_"Kouga?" Inuyasha said turning around because he didn't respond._

_"Ko-_

* * *

"Kouga!" Inuyasha cried as the demon latched onto his arm, forcing him to see the deranged look on his face. The half demon cringed at the look Kouga was giving and tried to pull his arm free but to no avail. The brunettes hold on him was too tight and he quickly searched for Mokoto who had at this time latched onto the demons hand.

"Kouga what is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled pulling his arm while Mokoto dug into Kouga's hand.

"Let go of Inuyasha, you're hurting him!" the demon shouted as he tried to pry away the forceful grip.

Inuyasha saw the expression on the wolf demon and shuddered, something just wasn't right. "I-Inuysha I-I can't control my body!" he screamed trying to fight the feeling that began to overtake his own. Inuyasha gasped at the pressure on his arm and winced in pain, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"What do you mean?! And you're hurting me let go!" Inuyasha shouted taking his other hand and trying to help Mokoto release the grip.

Kouga shook erratically as he stared at the half demon trying to reason with himself. Inuyasha could see him struggling and growled at the reaction. "I-Inuyasha get away f-from me!" he screeched digging his claws into his arm that was restraining the half demon from leaving. The sharp feeling of pain coursed through his body and his tight grip released Inuyasha in a moment giving him the opportunity to pull away.

Inuyasha watched hesitantly as the wolf demon grasped the sides of his temples in a crazed expression. "Kouga what's wrong?! What's gotten into you?!" Inuyasha yelled trying not to approach the wolf prince anymore.

Mokoto pushed his master behind him making sure to shield him from the wolf prince as he glared. "Inuyasha stay away from him. There's something wrong with him!" he exclaimed glancing back at him with caution.

"I-I can't control myself! S-Stay away from me!" he bellowed dropping to his knees trying to regain control of his senses.

"What happened?! Was it Naraku or something else?! Please tell us so we can help you!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to look over Mokoto's shoulder to see the wolf completely.

"There's no point of trying to reason with him Inuyasha I don't think he's completely here." Mokoto said in a hushed tone as he watched the brunette bite his lip.

"ARGH! MAKE IT GO AWAY! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kouga screamed as the blood trailed down his chin from the bite. Inuyasha watched in horror as he tightened his Yakata tighter around his belly as he grimaced. Something was terribly wrong and he knew he had to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

"Do you think it has something to do with Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked pulling at Mokoto's robe. The demon shook his head and ushered Inuyasha closer behind him.

"I'm not sure but he's dangerous right now we had better get back before he attacks." He said turning to face him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE FROM MY SIGHT INUYASHA! I WANT YOU DEAD!" he snarled getting up from his position on the ground, radiating an evil aura around his being.

Mokoto gasped and his eyes immediately recognized the scent that was being emitted from the wolf.

"Inuyasha, that scent, it's-"

"Miasma…" Inuyasha finished as he glared daggers at the wolf. He could see now why Kouga smelled so much like Naraku and how his actions were completely different now. He did in fact come in contact with Naraku and somehow that demon was controlling the wolf prince.

"BACK AWAY NOW INUYASHA!" Mokoto yelled as he pushed the half demon away, quickly shielding with his arm so it could absorb the attack that sunk into his skin. Inuyasha regained his balance at watched in horror as Kouga's claws dug themselves deep within Mokoto's arm and blood quickly began oozing from the wound.

"Mokoto!" he screamed trying to run to him but was silenced with an outstretched hand.

"NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER GO AND GET HELP I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM BUT WE NEED TO RESTRAIN HIM!" he ordered with a stern look.

"BUT HE'S-

"GO NOW! DON'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME!" he shouted turning his attention to the wolf who swiped at his face with his free hand, making a gash there as well, enticing a yell in return. Inuyasha cringed and backed away from the scene, running towards the castle hearing the shouting from behind.

"NOOO GET BACK HERE INUYASHA BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Kouga yelled but was tackled to the ground in a quick second.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and pushed open the door only to gasp in horror at the scene. There sat Naraku in the foyer with Rin and Shippo tied to his seat with collars attached to their necks with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Naraku…" he spat at the demon with such hostility that he himself hasn't heard before.

Naraku rolled his eyes nonchalantly at the display and forcefully pulled the chain that restrained the two little ones, earning yelps. "Now, now, Inuyasha don't be like that. I know you don't want anything to happen to these brats." He smirked pulling on the chain once again, making them fall to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" "Ma!" they both yelled with tears running down their cheeks. He couldn't watch the scene anymore as Naraku played with the chains in his hands while he eyed the half demon menacingly.

"What do you want? I'll do anything so just leave them be and what did you do to Miroku and Sango." He growled clenching his fists.

Naraku raised a delicate brow at the tone and smirked evilly. "Don't bark at me like that in such a way Inuyasha. Just look at your condition, you have no room to be speaking to me like that when you can't even protect yourself." He teased waiting for the reaction he was hoping for.

"Fuck you, you bastard. I'll kill you if you lay a hand on anyone else…" he snarled getting into a fighting stance. Naraku eyed the half demon with curiosity and sighed dejectedly which offended the younger brother.

"I was hoping you would entertain me a bit more but I see you're going to act hostile so I guess I have no other choice." He said, devoid of any emotions which startled him. He snapped his fingers and a figure appeared from the outer hall making his breath hitch in his thought.

"Kikyo…" he whispered taking in her appearance just as she was so many years ago. He grew quiet as she casually walked slowly beside the demon and held her bow in her hand. He saw the impassive glance his way and gulped at the way she looked at everyone in the room.

"Why are you here?" he asked not really understanding what was going on. He watched her brush back a few strands of lingering bangs and frowned. Was she intentionally avoiding his question? Naraku smiled menacingly as he watched the two without saying a single word waiting for one of them to speak.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered bringing the half demon back to reality. He perked up at her voice and waited for her to continue with baited ears. "You know this is destiny don't you? We were never meant to be anything other than enemies' right?" she frowned bringing her bow and arrow in a steady position. She aimed her arrow at him with such intensity that he held his hands up in an apologetic way.

"I don't know what you mean, yes we were something in the past but if it wasn't for him we could have still become friends at least." He confessed feeling chills run down his spin.

She watched the half demon with a frown and looked towards the two chained to Naraku's seat. "I never believed you could be happy as you are now while I'm here suffering because of you. You don't deserve happiness because of your selfishness." She accused pulling her bow in an attacking manner.

Naraku sighed and threw the chains to the floor as he watched. It was beginning to bore him to the point that he knew Sesshomaru would be coming. "Put your anger aside woman and remember what I told you before you make any rash decisions." He hissed sanding from his position. Inuyasha glared at the demon and growled in his direction. "I thought I told you to behave unless you want these things…" he paused to point at Shippo and Rin. "To die because of your actions." He finished, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha glared at the demon and looked away in defeat, biting his lip from saying anything that could possibly set him off. "Fine, just keep your word but what do you want." He sighed dropping his hands to his sides.

Naraku smiled mischievously while he walked over to the half demon, taking hold of his chin so they could face each other. He didn't say anything for a moment startling him a bit until Inuyasha picked up on the way he started smelling his scent.

"Stop it." Inuyasha demanded pulling away his chin so he couldn't be scrutinized any longer. Naraku chuckled happily and stood so close to the half demon that it surprised him. "You don't have the slightest idea as to what I want? Hmmm?" he questioned grabbing the silver hair in his hand from behind Inuyasha's head. The Hanyou flinched and closed his eyes briefly before locking eyes with the demon. "Well?..." he teased as he took his other available hand and traced his chin delicately.

Kikyo grimaced at the display and returned her arrow into its sheathe as she turned around. It seemed as if she didn't want to see how intimate the two were being.

Inuyasha gasped once the finger that was once tracing his chin slowly meandered downwards to his neck and then gripped him so forcefully that he began to restrain against him. "Ngh! L-Let go!" he coughed out trying to pry the hand from his neck so he could breath.

Naraku smiled just as he did before and watched the half demon struggled under his grasp. "You wonder why Sesshomaru loves you so much don't you? You're so naïve and dense that you don't understand the things that stick out right in front of your face." He teased relaxing his hold a bit so he could breathe. "But I'm not here for anything materialistic if you were wondering. I've come for you, half demon." He hissed releasing his hold completely.

Inuyasha coughed and rubbed his neck as he tried to catch his breath; suddenly the things he was saying began flooding his mind. What did he mean by it and why does he want him? "I don't know why you want me but if you don't hurt them I'll go with you." He said rubbing his stomach unconsciously.

The action didn't go unnoticed by the demon and he frowned at the display. "Tell your servant goodbye and let's be on our way." He demanded heading for the door as Kagura entered. See glanced at Inuyasha and sneered when she made eye contact with the priestess. "Did you take back the shard from the prince?" he said walking past her.

She stayed quiet for a moment and Inuyasha could tell she was debating with herself. "Yes I did." She replied following after her master and pointing to the half demon to follow. Inuyasha growled and quickly bent down as much as he could so he could break the chains that were keeping them bound.

"You're not going to leave are you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please don't go with them I don't want you hurt." Rin said grabbing ahold of his sleeve. Inuyasha smiled sadly and patted their heads softly after he broke the chains. He kissed Rin on her head and flicked the fox on his forehead just like he would normally when he was fooling around which made them cry even harder.

"Don't be sad ok? I'll be fine. Just think of it as me going away on a little trip while I wait for Sesshomaru." He replied struggling to hold back the tears. He could see the hurt expressions on their face and he bit his lip to refrain from crying.

"D-Don't lie.. Inuyasha…" Shippo cried wiping away his tears that couldn't stop flowing. Inuyasha sighed contently and ruffled his hair in a comforting way.

"Take care of Rin and don't make a fuss." Was all he got to say before he was pulled abruptly from the back by Naraku.

"Stop this behavior." He reprimanded as he twisted his arm behind his back. "Shouldn't you be more worried about your comrades outside?" he hissed pushing the half demon outside to see the horrific scene.

"Oh.. NO! Mokoto! Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he tried to quicken his walk towards the two demons that were face down in the ground. "Mokoto! Kouga!" he screamed pulling the demon and gently pushing him to his side. He saw the large gash on his cheek and the other cuts over his body where blood was still continuing to flow from. "Why?! Why is this happening?" he cried, letting the tears fall from his face onto the blood soaked clothes of the demon below. He heard a small cough and he noticed the lavender eyes open a bit before new tears began to form. "Mokoto you're still a-alive…" he cried wiping some of the blood off his cheek that covered most of his face.

The demon smiled weakly as he tried to lift his hand to touch his silver hair. "Hah sorry I couldn't protect *cough, cough* you like I wanted to." He rasped trying to retain his conscience. Inuyasha's tears kept flowing as he place his finger over the demons lips.

"Please don't say anything more, hopefully someone can-"

"It's ok. I know what will happen to me. Kouga is badly injured as well. Kagura took out the jewel shard that was making him act this way." He whispered trying to make out the expression on his face. "I can't see you clearly anymore." He coughed, trying to sound funny but came out sad instead.

"Then just shut up and relax so someone can help." He cried trying to give the demon an upset face but failed at his attempt.

Naraku rolled his eyes and shot Kagura a glare and turned his attention back to the half demon. She sighed and frowned as she approached the two and pulled him from behind breaking the short conversation.

"Please you can't just leave them like this…" Inuyasha protested towards the demon who grunted in response.

"If you want them dead then I can arrange that if you'd like. Otherwise shut up and come over here so we can depart." Naraku demanded folding his hands over his chest in an aggressive manner.

The half demon shot him a glare and wiped the tears away from his eyes and clenched his fist. "I hope you rot in hell you bastard." He seethed through his teeth as he trudged slowly towards the two demons.

Naraku smirked playfully at the action and held his hand out to the half demon. "Come now don't be like that. I'm treating you kindly. I could just kill them if you don't want to behave." He said shocking Inuyasha. The Hanyou grit his teeth and reluctantly grabbed ahold of the outstretched hand and was suddenly picked up bridal style completely catching him off guard.

"You stay here and wait for him to show up. You know what to do if anything happens." He demanded toward the priestess who just stared off in space not really paying attention. He rolled his eyes at the woman and brought the half demon closer to his face so he could examine him a bit further. "You're appearance has chance quite a bit since I last saw you. You've become more… feminine in this state." He snickered signaling to Kagura that he was ready.

Inuyasha glared at the demon and tried to push him away but was silenced when his wrist was grabbed in an instant. "Let me go you bastard! Why are you doing this to me?!" he yelled cringing when the glare was sent his way.

Naraku smiled mischievously at the outburst and nodded to Kagura let go of her hold on the half demons wrist. "Don't agitate me more than I already am Inuyasha. You will regret it." He hissed looking up. "Let's leave." He said almost in a whisper while the miasma began to form into a sphere around them, startling the half demon. They were suddenly flying through the air and Inuyasha could still see the two bodies of his friends laying there on the ground as Kikyo stood there motionless. He grimaced at the scene and turned his face away only to be greeted with a smirk. "You will come to forget about them. Do not worry." He was all he said as they continued to soar over the lands.

* * *

Sesshomaru's chest was beating harder and harder as he sprinted further and further away from his lands. He could definitely smell the scent of human blood in the air the closer he got to the destination. But something was nagging at the back of his mind after every step he took; 'what if it was a bad idea to leave Inuyasha alone?' He gritted his teeth and put more power into his muscles so he could continue on faster until he brushed through the clearing into and open field revealing a small village. He hopped down from the hill he stood upon and the stench of blood filled his nostrils. He hated the smell of human blood and he could clearly pick out the distinct trace of Miroku and Sango in the mist of it all.

He silently walked in the entrance of the village and he saw all the people slaughtered beyond recognition and bit his lip. He knew those two were here somewhere but he couldn't tell where. And that's when the scent hit him. It was that dingy wolf and the scent of Naraku's that emitted such a terrible odor the further he went inside. The houses and huts were destroyed and debris cluttered the ground where the path was supposed to be. Blood was cast all around and the deeper he went the more his gust was telling him to turn back.

He rounded around one of the better intact looking of the houses and noticed a small movement in the corner of his eye. He saw the monk laying face up with blood covering his body. He walked quietly to his side and eyed the man curiously through an impassive stare. He was still breathing but by the looks of it he knew he couldn't last much longer. He scanned the area and a little further down, he saw the demon slayer lying face down with her fingers entwined within her young brothers. He stared for a moment and gritted his teeth. He knew this was a fruitless effort in coming and everything sunk in place. It was a trap to lure him away from his lands so that Inuyasha could he vulnerable to an attack. He bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his fist so hard that he could feel the blood pooling around his claws.

"S-Sesshomaru?..." the monk questioned opening one of his eyes trying to recognize the being in front of him. The demon growled at him and his markings on his cheeks began to return with the changing of his eyes.

"I knew something like this was going to happen…" the monk said as he watched the demon lord transform into his beastly form knowing full well that he wasn't even paying attention to him. "I guess this is what happens when you fall in love?" he questioned to no one really as he closed his eye, happily smiling into the sun as he herd the raging stampede of the beasts feet hitting the ground as he hastily made his way back towards his lands.

He knew he would get there in no time but he wished that he could make it in time before anything would happen. He couldn't imagine anything happening to his dearly beloved so close to his delivery that it shook him to his core.

His claws dug deep within the ground as he pushed his muscles with all his might trying to sniff out the scent of his mate. The closer he got to his lands the less and less he could smell him and it worried him to no end.

He jumped out from the trees and landed with a hard thud on the clearing in front his castle and to his horror; he saw the blood scattered outside and the smell of demon blood engulfed the entire fortress. He glared daggers at the priestess who stood aloof of his reactions as she fiddled with the tip her arrow head.

He transformed into his normal human/demon figure as the sweat poured from his face, trudging dangerously close to her. "You witch! I know you have something to do with that trash so tell me where he took Inuyasha." He bellowed grabbing her from the front of her clothing. She stared at the demon with no emotions at all while she fixed her hair that scattered across her face from the forceful grab.

"You care so much for a being like him, no?" she tested but in return was thrown to the ground in an instant.

"I don't have time to play with humans, either tell me or get the hell out of my way you useless being." He snarled showing his fangs. He waited a moment longer and glared at the priestess and started walking quickly inside to see if Rin and Shippo were fine. He made it to the door until Kikyo stood, stopping him in his tracks.

"I know where he has been taken to. But I'll only tell you once you kill me." She smiled picking her bow from the ground and pulling out an arrow. Sesshomaru glared at the woman and hissed as if she insulted him.

"If you want to die so easily then I can help you." He smiled evilly placing his hand a top the hilt of his sword making his way towards her. She smirked at his words and began chanting an incantation while he approached her quickly.

"You see Naraku has told me some interesting information about you that-GUH!" she gushed as the sword entered her body through her stomach. Her eyes bulged at the sudden movement and she glanced down to the blade only realizing now which one had penetrated her. "T-Tetsaiga?!" she screamed dropping her bow and arrow to the ground, bringing her hands up to latch onto the blade.

Sesshomaru smirked at her disbelief and pushed the blade deeper with her body as the maiden coughed up blood, tainting her robe. "You see, I am no longer the demon that you knew…" he paused slowly creeping closer so he could speak into her ear. "I am the demon that will be feared for hundreds of years just like my father." He ended pulling the blade from her and examined the blood dripping from the tip. He swiped the blood off the blade and scattered it across the ground in front of her.

"You-You shouldn't be able to control that b-blade." She struggled to say trying to stop the bleeding from her wound with her hands. "I-I don't understand. Your pure demon aura should n-not have been able to b-break my barrier." She panted as the sweat began pouring from her forehead down to her chin. She looked up at the demon and her eyes bulged at the thoughts that raced through her mind.

"I have no time for you, either tell me where he is or I will look for him myself." He snarled turning his back to her making his way back towards the double doors half expecting to see more corpses lying around. He heard the small murmuring and glanced back to see the maiden grasping her head psychotically.

"He lied to me! He lied to me! That can only explain why this is happening!" she shrieked now letting the blood flow from her body without trying to heal herself. Sesshomaru glared at the woman and turned his attention back towards the door as he pushed it open.

"He never thought of you as anything other than a pawn." He whispered walking inside only to be shocked at the three faces that greeted him.

"Sesshomaru!", "Daddy!", "Master!" they all exclaimed at one time running up to the demon hugging him in one go. They all began to cry at one and he could feel his patience running thin.

"It's ok but I really need to know what happened." He stated relaxing his hand on top of his sword Tokijin. Shippo wiped the tears away from his face and eyed the man hesitantly.

"All I know is that Naraku threatened Inuyasha to come and if he didn't he would kill us instead. And Inuyasha got mad but Naraku tricked him into following along. I think Naraku implanted a tainted jewel shard into Kouga and made him attack Inuyasha but Mokoto protected him." He said with a downcast face.

"We don't know where he left off to but he made it sound as if they weren't going to let mommy go anytime soon." Rin murmured grabbing ahold of Shippo's hand.

Jaken grumbled and scratched his chin. "I have no idea either as to where they could have possibly gone but my guess is they're going to wait until the pups are born." He said quietly.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and he reluctantly pulled away from the three as he walked into the hallway and down into his study to pull out a certain document. He read the paper over and over and a fine line came over his lips trying to figure out what to do.

"Master, Mater! Totosai is here with Kagome!" Jaken screamed running into the demon lord's study. Sesshomaru frowned at the news but dropped the parchment as he walked outside to view the scene.

"Kikyo are you sure about this?" Kagome asked, holding the priestess against her lap while she sat down where the woman had collapsed. He saw the slow nod and continued to watch to see what was going to happen next.

The priestess released the wandering souls that were trapped within her body until only three remained. She let them go one at a time until none were left as she chanted a prayer with her beads in her hands.

"Now I-I want you to purify me…" she rasped closing her eyes while her breathing began to shorten, as if she was barely getting any oxygen in her body. "And take the jewel shard away from me too." She finished sighing.

Kagome bit her bottom lip at she glanced back to Sesshomaru with a worried expression. "She doesn't have one…" she whispered looking back to the priestess in her lap. Kagome closed her eyes and grabbed the beads in Kikyos hand and began the do a prayer for the woman. It didn't take long but he soul final passed over but before that happened a bright light engulfed her and quickly diminished in a matter of seconds puzzling the girl. "I don't know what that was." She admitted looking back to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru raised a brow but saw the quick movement from the corner of his eye further out in the distance. "Those two are still alive?" he said aloud startling the group. They looked over in his train of sight and saw the wolf and servant moving uncomfortably on the ground.

"Mokoto! Kouga!" Kagome yelled running to their side as she began healing the open wound on their bodies. Sesshomaru eyed the scene and turned to the old demon.

"Don't look at me even I don't know what just happened. It's possible that she released souls to the vessels and gave them another chance. It's possible but I don't know." Totosai mused rubbing his chin. Sesshomaru frowned at the information and quickly made haste inside so that he could find a way to bring back his lover.

"I can't believe Naraku has the nerve to pull something like this against master. I hope he knows Sesshomaru is going to get him for what he's done!" Jaken exclaimed in a determined manner gripping his staff harder in his hand.

"But Jaken, weren't you just hiding when Naraku showed up?" Rin questioned as she bopped her hand in her palm.

Totosai laughed as he heard the young human speak her mind while the small fox pointed in anger. "Yeah you worm! You didn't come out until after Naraku left!" he accused gritting his teeth. "You selfish coward!" he declared fisting his hands together at the thought.

"Yeah Jaken, that's not very commendable if you ask me. Sounds more like a bug than anything." Rin announced frowning at the thought. "He would be very disappointed in you if he heard about this." She continued eyeing the demon.

"NO! Please don't tell lord Sesshomaru! I was only doing in his best interest! What would he do if I were gone?!" he exclaimed flailing his arms around dramatically earning a roll of the eyes from Totosai.

"A lot better than he is now…" Shippo snickered holding back the smirk he hid behind his hand.

"Why you little-"

"Totosai what information do you have to discuss with me since you came all the way here into my territory." Sesshomaru announced interrupting the green imp who held his breath hoping he didn't hear what was just being said. The old demon picked his ear and then scratched his head staring blandly at the young lord becoming indifferent to what he had just said. He didn't seem all the interested in answering Sesshomaru and it ticked him off. "Well?" he asked this time glaring at the demon.

Totosai folded his arms over his chest and sighed heavily thinking about what he was about to tell the lord. "You see I was told this was going to happen…" he startled only force a smile of forgiveness. "Well more like a choice of destiny by one of the demon who could foresee multiple events for demons, humans and what not but this destiny had very few endings with this route." He murmured now playing with his beard.

Sesshomaru frowned at the information and approached the elder demon ready to get answers from him if necessary. "And by this you mean Inuyasha being taken from me." He growled clenching his fists.

The elder demon nodded solemnly and continued to tousle with his beard until he began to speak. "I really don't want the outcome that will happen if you leave now since it will bring calamity to our world…" he paused looking at Sesshomaru. "But I already know your mind is set on leaving to find him am I right?" he questioned waiting for a response.

Sesshomaru growled and tightened his fist. "Of course do you expect me to do? Leave him there and wait for our pups to be born with that abomination?" he tested baring his fangs.

Totosai sighed and scratched his head. "But if I tell you that if you leave right and charge into his territory, Inuyasha will be killed. Is that what you want?" he waited to see the reaction from the lord.

Sesshomaru growled and looked away knowing full well he didn't want something like that to happen. "Well what do you expect me to do then?" he asked looking at Kagome who was tending to the wounded demons on the ground.

Totosai hummed quietly and sat down on the ground as he contemplated the next move. Truthfully whenever he was told of the future events but not every detail was given to him; just the alternative outcomes but nothing about how to make them end up the way they do. "The only thing I can say is that the master, your father has one more trick up his sleeve. He told me one last thing before he perished and it was something about the blades being infused together. But I have no idea how that could be possible. I've been thinking about that for some time now but I don't have the slightest idea on how to do it." He mulled thinking extremely hard about the situation.

Sesshomaru's brow arched at the words and then that's when it hit him. The blades were forged apart but in the end, to become one, both souls needed each other to complete its cycle. "Why were the blades forged separately?" he asked pulling Tokijin from its sheathe.

"Well that one's easy, because both blades have different meanings and owners. Tokijin represents forgiveness and death to the soul; to pass over to the other side to rest while Tetsusaiga was meant for protecting the ones you love in honor." He murmured.

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words as to the other technique he was taught beforehand while he trained under the demon. Did they somehow correlate and if they did how? "So what was the meaning behind the last skill is learned?" he asked surprising the demon.

"That's it!" he screamed.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of it for this chapter guys! Thank you so much for putting up with me for this long even though I went missing for such a long time. I am really sorry but I really had writer block for this part of the story. There were many different ways I wanted it to go in without Inuyasha becoming more a female than I wanted. But regardless he still is pregnant and he didn't want to fight especially about the give birth. He could have done something to hurt the pups. But anyways, I hope you guys continue to follow along me along my path as I finish this bad boy and don't be disappointed either. I will continue to update from now on ok? Oh please R&R I greatly appreciate it thanks!**

**Until next time**

**-Urahara**


End file.
